Kingdom Hearts: Fairy Tail (Complete (May become a series?))
by My Stuff
Summary: A 14 year old boy named Sora goes off on adventures after his homeworld is destroyed by sinister creatures known as the Heartless, and his attempts to restore his world and reunite with his friends. He travels with 5 friends and they meet many new friends and visit many different worlds. But many troublesome secrets are locked behind 3 of his friends, and not very cheerful ones.
1. Prolouge

**Includes OC's.**

 **Warning:** **Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts and my Fairy Tail series (things that haven't been posted yet XD)**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own KH or Fairy Tail. I do own my OC's.**

 **Square Enix**

 **Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

A boy awoke, floating in a strange abyss, the keychain around his neck waving in the current of wind blowing upwards. Gold letters appeared in the void.

" _ **I've been having these weird thoughts lately... Like, is any of this for real or not**_?"

The words faded away. The boy's heart pumped as he fell deeper into the abyss, his eyes closed. The empty nothingness became water, and bubbles formed in the wake of his descent. He reached a barrier and his eyes blinked open with a flash. He found himself standing on a sandy beach on a clear sunny day. He looked around and saw another boy in the water. Holding his hand up to block the glare of the sun, he stepped towards the boy in the water to get a closer look. Suddenly, the ocean waters receded. He looked up and gasped. The boy in the water, turned his head, the breeze billowing through his silver hair, as a wave formed beyond. He smirked, holding his hand out as the wave reached its pinnacle behind him. The boy with brown hair ran towards the boy in the water, who wasn't moving. Time seemed to slow down as the wave crashed down on top of them. The first boy span in the water, gritting his teeth. He righted himself and stared at the other boy, who was unfazed, saying nothing with his arm beckoning. The first boy tried to reach him, but was swept away with the current. As the water rushed around him, he noticed 2 of his friends asleep in he water, far away from his reach. Another boy who had black hair, and a gray cat in his arms. He eventually surfaced, gasping for air, the water dripping off of him as the sun hung low in the sky. He saw a girl on the shore waving to him and calling his name. He waved back and started padding towards shore as she bounced happily on her feet. The girl stood with her hands behind her back as he arrived. He bent down slightly, catching his breath and smirked up at her. She giggled until something in the sky caught her attention, her face forming a serious look. He stood up and turned around. A meteor shower rained down from the sky, a shadowy figure among them. They stared in awe, and the boy realizef the figure was himself. He gasped and felt himself falling. He became the figure in the sky as he fell below the girl, reaching out to her. She reached out to him until the image of her rippled in water reflecting the sky. The boy noticed another boy with brown hair that was hiding under his red hat reaching for him and yleling at him, but the boy didn't have anymore strength to grab his hand. The boy fell back, eyes closed, sinking deeper as bubbles trailed him. He stirred awake and managed to right himself before settling onto a dark platform. He looked around and took a step forward. There was a flash of blinding light as a large flock of birds rose from the platform, flying in all directions and scattering feathers everywhere. The boy shielded his eyes as the wind whipped at him. He watched them leave while the last feathers fell. The platform now depicted a girl taking a bite out of an apple. The boy turned around seeing no one, yet hearing a voice.

" _So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it_?"

The boy took a few slow steps forward. A light shined down from above as a large stone pedestal rose from the platform in a shower of light and magic. The boy turned towards it. A red shield blinked into existence, floating above it.

" _Power sleeps within you_..."

Another pedestal rose from the platform, a blue staff floating above it. He turned around to face it.

" _If you give it form_..."

A third pedestal appeared in front of the boy, who turned toward it. A metal sword appeared in midair.

" _It will give you strength_."

The boy stared ahead at all 3.

" _Choose well_."

The boy took a moment, then ran over to the staff and held it in his hands.

" _The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek_?"

"Yes." The boy replied. Suddenly, the staff vanished from his hand.

" _Your path is set_."

The boy turned around to face the other two weapons.

" _Now, what will you give up in exchange_?"

The boy approached the sword and held it up.

" _The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power_?"

"Yes." The boy replied again. The sword disappeared.

" _You've chosen the power of the mystic. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose_?"

"Yes." The three stones suddenly sunk into the floor, knocking the boy back onto the platform. The ground rumbled and he looked around. The edges of the platform crumbled off and the platform shattered. The boy fell through darkness and landed on another platform, this time depicting a girl in a beautiful silver ball gown. The staff appeared in his hand.

" _You gained the power to fight_."

He slashed at the air.

" _All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others_."

Shadows appeared.

" _There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong_."

The boy fought off the Shadows. They faded back into the floor. One crawled around to his back.

" _Behind you_!"

The boy defeated all of the Shadows. A black void appeared in the center of the platform and he was sucked into it. He batted the darkness away and woke up on a multicolored platform with three silhouettes. He saw a door near the platform edge and walked towards it, examining it.

"I can't open it..." A treasure chest appeared and he opened it. He turned around and a large crate and barrel appeared. He smashed those items and opened the door. Light flooded out from it and he walked through, squinting his eyes through the bright light. He arrived on a small island bridge where 3 kids stood quietly waiting.

" _Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself_."

The boy walked over to a girl leaning against a rope fence.

"What's most important to you?" She asked.

"Friendship."

"Is friendship such a big deal?" She asked.

The boy talked to a boy with a large blue sports ball.

"What do you want outta life?" He asked.

"To be strong."

"To be strong, huh?" He asked.

The boy walked over to a boy with a large red stick in his hand.

"What are you so afraid of?" He asked.

"Being indecisive."

"Being indecisive? Is that really so frightening?" He asked.

" _You want friendship. You want to be strong. You're afraid of being indecisive. Your adventure begins in the dead of night. Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end_."

"Sounds good."

" _The day you will open the door is both far off and very near_."

There was a flash of light and the boy found himself on a platform of a sleeping woman clutching a rose. He walked across the platform and was surrounded by Shadows. He defeated them all and a light shined down, producing a glowing green circle, power radiating from it. He stood on the green circle and his cuts and bruises healed. The light split off towards the edge of the platform and stairs of stained glass appeared. The boy ran up the stairs onto another platform depicting a woman in a yellow dress and a hideous monster.

" _The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes_."

The boy turned around and saw his shadow move after he did. The boy started to back away as the shadow pulled itself from the ground.

" _But don't be afraid. And don't forget_..."

The shadow took on the form of Darkside as the boy ran to the edge of the platform, nearly falling off. He turned to face Darkside as it rose to it's full towering height, gazing at him with eerie glowing eyes. The staff appeared in his hand and he stared at his only option. Darkside summoned a ball of energy and punched the floor. The boy trembled as a void of darkness appeared in the floor, summoning several Shadows. The boy swallowed his fear and attacked them, while dodging larger blows from Darkside. As it punched the ground again, the boy seized the opportunity and striked at its wrist. Catching it's attention, he jumped back and the staff vanished from his hand. Terror filled his face as he was left weaponless and Darkside slammed his fist into the ground, narrowly missing him. Sora fell in defeat and a dark void appeared under him, sucking him in.

"- _But don't be afraid_."

The darkness engulfed his legs.

" _You hold the mightiest weapon of all_."

He starts to swim away as the darkness clenched onto him. His grasping hand was lost to the black abyss.

" _So don't forget_..."

The boy lied on his back as the darkness wrapped it's last threads around his frightened eyes.

" _You are the one who will open the door_."


	2. Destiny Islands & Disney Castle

On a bright sandy beach, the sun shined warmly on the same spiky-haired boy, who opened his sleepy eyes and sat up. He yawned, starting to lay back down again, when suddenly: a girl's face.

"Whoa!" The boy jumped back up and turned around, kneeling in the sand. The girl giggled, hovering over him. "Gimme a break, Kairi."

"Sora and Ethan, you lazy bums. I knew that I'd find you both snoozing down here." Kairi said. Sora looked to his rigth to see the black haired boy yawning and waving Kairi off.

"We all get it." Ethan said.

"No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe! I couldn't-" She smacked him. "Ow!"

"Are you still dreaming, man?" Ethan asked.

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know." He looked off toward the ocean, seeing the clouds billow in the sky. "What was that place? So bizarre..."

"Yeah, sure." Kairi said. Ethan sat up and patted Sora's shoulder as Kairi walked past them towards the water.

"Say, Kairi, Ethan, what were your hometowns like? You know, where you grew up." Sora said. Kairi stared out into the sea.

"I've told you before, I don't remember." Kairi replied.

"Nothing at all?" Sora asked.

"Nothing." Kairi replied. Sora looked at Ethan.

"I didn't grow up in a town, remember? I was raised by a dragon." Ethan said.

"What was it like, though?" Sora asked.

"It was fun. My little sister and I almost had everything, then Fate completed that for me. I didn't really have to... worry. But, one day he disappeared. And things went downhill, I spent 7 years with Fate, then we met an even better family. I still don't know how we ended up here." Ethan explained.

"You ever want to go back?" Sora asked the both of them.

"Hmm. Well, I'm happy here." Kairi said.

"Really..."

"But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it." Kairi said. Sora turned to Ethan again.

"I always want to go back. But not for the place, for the people that are waiting for us. I'm happy here, cause all of you are here." Ethan said.

"Well... I'd like to see them too. Along with any other worlds out there. I wanna see 'em all! And I want to meet lots of people!" Sora stated. Kairi faced them.

"So what're we waiting for?" Kairi asked.

"Hey!"

"Are you seriously slacking?"

They turned to see a silver-haired boy and a brown haired boy who's hair was mostly covered by his red hat carrying logs. There was a gray cat hanging off one of the red-hatted boys shoulders.

"Aren't you guys forgetting about us? So, I guess we're the only ones working on the raft." The silver-haired boy said. He tossed the log to Sora, who fell over with a yelp, and walked over to Kairi and Ethan. "And you're both just as lazy as he is!"

"So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together." Kairi decided. She jumped up and down as Riku sat down next to Sora. Chilled walked over to behind Ethan, who stood up and grabbed the other log after patting Fate's head. "I'll race you!"

"Huh?" Sora, Ethan and Chilled asked.

"What, are you kidding?" Riku asked.

"Ready? Go!" Kairi yelled. Sora and Riku glanced at each other before leaping up and racing across the beach. They smiled at each other as Kairi followed them, still giggling. Ethan, Chilled and Fate exchanged looks and smiled before following them.

* * *

Later, Sora talked to Kairi.

"So, can you gather the rest of the supplies? Sora, are you listening to me?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, I heard you." Sora replied.

"Okay, here's what you need to go find: Two Logs, One Cloth, One Rope. Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. I'm counting on you!" Kairi said.

* * *

Sora ran along the beach and found a log, along with Wakka.

"Hey, what's happening man?" Wakka asked. Sora defeated Wakka in a practice battle, before picking up the cloth in a small treehut. He saw Selphie sitting on the dock.

"Ah, the breeze feels great!" Selphie said. Sora defeated Selphie in a practice battle. "Aww, I can't believe I lost!"

Sora found a coil of rope among the high boards where Tidus was practicing his fight swing.

"Hey, Sora! You feelin' lucky today!" Sora defeated Tidus in a practice battle. "Man, I'm really off today."

* * *

Sora headed through the Seaside Shack and across the bridge to the small island, where he found Riku and another log. Sora battled Riku, but lost.

"Aww, man. Now the score's 0 to 1!" Sora whined. He brought back the stuff for Kairi, who was ecstatic.

"Thanks, Sora! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours." Kairi said. She handed him a Hi-Potion. "Tired? Want to call it a day?"

"Yeah, let's go home." Sora replied.

"Okay. It is getting late. We'll finish up tomorrow." Kairi said.

* * *

After the sun began setting, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Ethan, Fate and Chilled rested on the small island across the bridge and stared at the ocean. Sora, Kairi, Ethan and Chilled sat on the paopu tree as Riku leant against it, his arms folded. Fate sat in Ethan's lap, fiddling with her bracelet.

"So, Kairi, Ethan, Fate and Chilled's homes are out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked. Sora looked over at Riku. Kairi placed her hands on her knees.

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku replied.

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku replied.

"So, suppose you get to another world." Kairi giggled. "What would you do there?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it." Riku replied. Kairi elbowed Ethan and Chilled.

"I know what you 2 will do." Kairi said.

"I'd search for my dragon." Ethan said. Chilled nodded. Sora rocked back and forth on the trunk of the tree.

"It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could've just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku asked.

"I don't know." Sora replied. Ethan shrugged and Sora lied down on the tree trunk.

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go." Riku said.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked.

"Thanks to all of you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, Ethan, Fate, Chilled, thanks." Riku said.

"You're welcome." They said in unison.

* * *

They started walking back to the dock. Kairi, Ethan, Fate and Chilled lead the way.

"Sora." Riku said. Sora turned around and caught a star-shaped fruit. "You wanted one, didn't you?"

"A paopu fruit..." Sora muttered.

"If 2 people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what." Riku explained. Riku walked past Sora. "C'mon, I know you want to try it."

"What are you talking-" Riku laughed and Sora tossed the fruit away. They all ran back to the dock and headed for home.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another world, Donald Duck the court wizard walked proudly through the Colonnade of Disney Castle, passing a group of brooms carrying buckets. Donald stopped in front of two enormous double doors. He cleared his throat and knocked on the door 3 times. A smaller door just his size opened and he walked through.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Donald said. He walked down the long red carpet of the Audience Chamber towards a golden throne. "It's nice to see you this morn-" He saw that the throne was empty. "What!" Pluto walked out from behind the throne, carrying an envelope in his mouth. Donald opened it and read the letter. He blinked for a second, then suddenly sped back out into the Colonnade. He raced across the courtyard to where Goofy, Captain of the Royal Knights, was sleeping. "Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" Goofy continued to snore and Donald's temper got the better of him. He pointed his finger into the air, yelling, and summoned a lightning bolt, which swooped down and striked Goofy in the side, jolting him awake. He sat up sleepily and looked around.

"Hey there, Donald. G'morning." Goofy said.

"We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone..." Donald mumbled.

"Queen Minnie?"

"Not even the queen."

"Daisy?" Donald shook his head furiously.

"No, it's top secret!"

"G'morning, ladies." Goofy called over Donald's shoulder.

"What?" Donald turned to see a cross Daisy, hands on her hips, and Queen Minnie. Daisy cleared her throat and Donald laughed sheepishly.

* * *

The next day, Sora returned to the island and visited the Cove. Riku stood there, waiting for him.

"Hey, Sora. Our raft still needs a name. Let's see... How about Highwind? What would you call it?" Riku asked.

"Me? Well... hm... Excalibur!" Sora replied.

"Hey, how about..." Riku trailed off.

"The usual?" Sora asked.

"Let's do it!" Riku decided. Kairi, Ethan, Fate and Chilled appeared on the wooden bridge nearby.

"You guys at it again?" Chilled asked.

"All right, I'll be the judge. The usual rules apply. Take any route you want... First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins." Kairi said. A tree with a star-shaped crown stood on a large rock wall.

"If I win, I'm captain! And if you win..."

"I get to share the paopu with Kairi." Riku cut Sora off. Ethan seemed to chkoe on ari, Chilled froze and Fate suddenly seemed interested.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi." Riku said. Fate looked at Kairi with a questioning look, but Kairi just giggled.

"Wha... Wait a minute..." Sora was cut off again.

"Okay! On my count:" Riku and Sora got ready to race.

"Three!"  
"Two!"  
"One!"  
"Go!"

She sliced through the air with her hand and both Sora and Riku raced across the bridge. The two were neck and neck until one of the boards on the bridge collapsed, sending Riku into the water. Sora took that chance to run past the lookout tower and across the bridge. He ran up the hill towards the star tree, seeing Riku catching up to him, by jumping across the tops of the palm trees nearby. Sora quickly tagged the tree and raced back to the starting line. He threw a fist into the air in success.

"Now the score's 1 to 1!" Sora cheered.

"Man, lighten up. It's just a name, after all." Riku said. Sora scowled.

* * *

Sora walked over to the makeshift raft on the other side of the Cove, where Kairi was standing. Ethan, Chilled and Fate were all looking at a map of some sort.

"Today we collect provisions for our trip! Let's see. Sora, you're looking for... One Seagull Egg, Three Mushrooms, Two Coconuts, Three Fish, and fill this up with Drinking Water. But not from the ocean!" Kairi handed him an empty bottle. "Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask."

* * *

Sora found a mushroom behind a rock and another amongst the bushes. He crossed a hole in the rocky wall, where water was trickling out and filled up the empty bottle. He returned to the Beach and found Selphie on the dock again.

"Hey, Sora. Have you heard about the legendary power of the paopu fruit? They say if you share it with someone you really care for, it binds you together forever and ever through eternity! It's so romantic. I gotta try it sometime." Selphie said.

Sora jumped into the water and caught 3 fish before swimming to the small island where Tidus was practicing.

"I think you've gotten stronger, but odds are you're still no match for Riku. We took him on three-to-one last time, and he whipped us all. Well, I guess Kairi can always count on him." Tidus said.

Sora walked across the bridge and climbed a tree to retrieve a seagull egg and some coconuts. He entered the Seaside Shack and walked down the stairs to the beach floor. He walked along the beach and saw Wakka.

"Me and Tidus, we are gonna do a little explorin' today. You know, to the secret place at the base of that tree. There's gotta be something there, ya?" Wakka asked.

* * *

Sora entered the Secret Place and walked through an underground tunnel, with roots lining the walls. He reached a room made of walled boulders with chalk drawings scrawled on them. The only light was from a small holein the ceiling. Sora saw the last mushroom near a wooden board in the wall and plucked it from the ground. Behind the mushroom was an old drawing of Kairi and Sora that brought memories flooding back to him. He knelt on the ground, placing a hand on the drawing of Kairi with a soft smile. His mind flashed back to the 2 of them as 5 year olds when they drew each other on the walls. Sora sat, picking up a rock and began carving. He stopped and stared at his work. He was giving Kairi a paopu fruit. Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him and stood up swiftly.

"Wh-Who's there?" Sora asked.

"I've come to see the door to this world."

"Huh?"

"This world has been connected."

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Tied to the darkness... Soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh?" He noticed a hooded figure standing in the shadows. An X was emblazoned upon it's chest. "Wh-Where did you come from?"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

"So, you're from another world!"

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!"

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Sora looked toward the board in the wall. It resembled a door, but with no lock or doorknob. As Sora turned back to the figure in the shadows, it had disappeared. With nothing left to do, he returned to the raft, where Kairi was leaning against the mast fiddling with something jingling in her hands and Ethan, Fate and Chilled were still looking at the map.

"This? I'm making a necklace of thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage. See this?" Kairi held the unfinished star-shaped charm out to him. "It's a charm to help us find each other if we ever get separated. The 6 of us will always be together." She placed the Wayfinder in her pocket and he presented her with the collected provisions. "Thanks, Sora! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours." She handed him a Hi-Potion. "Tired? Want to call it a day?"

"Yeah, let's go home." Sora replied.

"Okay, tomorrow's the big day. We should rest up!"

* * *

Later during the sunset, Sora and Kairi sat at the edge of the dock.

"You know, Riku has changed." Kairi said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well..." She grew silent.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

"Sora, let's take the raft and go—just the two of us!"

"Huh!?"

"Just kidding."

"What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi."

"Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here." She turned to face him. "Right?"

"Yeah, of course!" Sora replied.

"That's good." She paused. "Sora, don't ever change."

"Huh?"

She stood up and took a final look over the ocean. He stared up at her.

"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great." He followed her gaze as the sun set.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Library of Disney Castle, Donald read the letter aloud to Daisy and Queen Minnie.

"Donald,

Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'.  
Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one.  
And that means disaster can't be far behind.  
I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it.  
There's someone with a "key"—the key to our survival.  
So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him.  
Got it?  
We need that key or we're doomed!  
So go to Traverse Town and find Leon.  
He'll point you in the right direction.

P.S.- Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal."

The letter was signed with the King's seal. Pluto slept in his bed as the group mused over the King's words.

"Oh, dear! What could this mean?" Daisy asked.

"It means we'll just have to trust the king." Minnie replied.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Goofy said.

"Your Highness. Don't worry. We'll find the king and this "key"." Donald said.

"Thank you, both of you." Minnie said.

"Daisy, can you take care of the—"

"Of course. You be careful, now, both of you." Daisy cut Donald off.

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Minnie pointed towards the desk. Donald peered closer, seeing a small bug jumping on the table.

"Over here!" The cricket stopped jumping once he had Donald's attention. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." He bowed with his top hat in his hand.

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the king." Minnie said.

Donald stood at attention. Joining Minnie and Daisy, Goofy saluted him, before Donald yanked him out the door.

"You're coming, too!" Donald told him.

* * *

They walked down the stairs under the courtyard to the Gummi Ship Control Room. The mouse-eared lights on the wall were dim in the dark hallway. Donald walked ahead as Jiminy hung on to Goofy's helmet.

"Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asked.

"It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." Jiminy replied.

"Goofy?" Donald asked sternly.

"Oh, right... I gotcha. Ya mean, while we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border." Goofy said.

""Order"." Donald corrected him.

"Right. World order." Goofy said. He laughed and Donald gave a sigh. They came upon a crown-shaped doorway. "I guess we'll need new duds when we get there."

* * *

They entered the Gummi Ship Control Room, walking across the tiled floor. The whirring of machines filled the air as giant gears spun along the walls. Mechanical arms hung down from the ceiling around a small orange spaceship. The dome of the cockpit revealed 5 seats. Donald walked towards a large golden tube and put a hand to his mouth.

"Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready." Donald said.

In a hanging control booth, Donald's voice echoed out of the other end of the tube into the ears of a black-nosed chipmunk wearing an apron. Chip saluted and a second chipmunk, this time with a red nose, ran towards a control panel. Dale jumped up to turn a blue lever. Steam billowed out of pipes in the ceiling as more gears spun on the walls. Dale leapt to the window and the two chipmunks watched a mechanical hand move across the room. The hand picked up Goofy, carrying him upside down with his arms outstretched. Donald, at his annoyance of being lifted the same way, crossed his arms and frowned. As the cockpit opened, Pluto ran into the room and jumped into the Gummi Ship. A light spun on the wall as an interstellar runway opened, lights blinking along the path. A lift moved the rocket ship, aiming it at the tunnel, as Daisy and Queen Minnie entered the room to see their departure. Donald gave Daisy a thumbs-up and a wink as the rockets engines started up with a shower of flames. Donald pointed forward to the tunnel.

"Blast off!"

"In the tunnel, a large neon arrow blinked on, pointing downward. The shaft below the Gummi Ship opened, and the ship fell through it, Donald and Goofy screaming. The ship dropped out of the world and the engine bursted on, sending them into space.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora sat alone in his bedroom in the Destiny Islands. His window was open slightly, the only light coming from the moon outside and his dim desk lamp. Clothes and books were piled on the floor as he lied on the bed, peering over at a hanging model of a wooden ship with a boy and a girl passenger. Sora's thoughts drifted to his earlier conversation with Kairi on the dock.

 _"_ _I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great._ _"_

Thunder rumbled softly outside, catching Sora's attention and he gazed outside. In the darkness of the cloudy night sky, lightning flashed, striking near the small island.

"A storm?" He asked. He sat up suddenly. "Oh, no, the raft!"

* * *

Later, the wind blew through his open bedroom window, shifting the curtains as a voice entered his room.

"Sora, dinner's ready. Come on down. Sora?"

The room was empty.

* * *

Sora arrived at the small island, spotting a large orb of energy hanging low in the sky, wind swirling in it's dark depths.

"What's that?" Sora asked. Sora jumped onto the dock, seeing 3 other boats moored there. "Riku's boat. And Ethan, Fate and Chilled's. And Kairi's!" He looked around warily, seeing no one. In the dim landscape a pair of eyes emerged from the ground. The eyes illuminated the Shadow's body, its antennae wriggling as it scanned its surroundings. Another appeared and Sora gasped in fear. He took out his wooden sword as one of them leapt at him, but he blocked the strike. He tried to hit them with the sword, but they seemed unfazed by it. It felt to Sora as if it went right through the creatures. Sora realized his only option was to run and he made his way to the wooden bridge, dodging strikes from the Shadows. Everywhere he ran, more appeared in his wake. He saw Riku standing at the small island across the bridge, facing the orb in the sky. He appeared unmoving, as if in a trance. "Where's Kairi!? I thought she was with you! And Ethan, Fate and Chilled, have you seen them!?"

"The door has opened..." Riku said.

"What?" Sora asked. Riku faced Sora.

"The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!" Riku replied.

"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi, Ethan, Fate and Chilled!"

"They're coming with us!" Sora looked shocked. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" He held out a hand towards Sora.

"Riku..."

A pool of darkness formed at Riku's feet, it's tendrils licking at where he stood, wrapping around his impassive body. Sora rushed forward to save his friend, and the darkness grabbed at him. He tried to reach towards Riku, but the weight of the darkness pulled him down. Riku's face was unchanging as Sora failed to grab his hand, the darkness proving too much for him. He blacked out for a second before a light twinkled into existence. It started out small, but soon grew into an incredible brightness. It filled Sora's vision and he felt something metallic fall into his hand. He opened his eyes, nearly stumbling forward as the light dissipated. He stared at the large object in his hand. It's golden handle and silver blade shined like a sword, but the tip of the blade was pointed like the teeth of a key. A keychain hung from the pommel of the weapon. A name whispered softly in Sora's ear.

 _"_ _Keyblade... Keyblade..._ _"_

Shadows appeared around him and he swung at them with the Keyblade. A Shadow, unable to dodge, was knocked backward in a flurry of stars. With a few more swings, the darkness of the Shadows was driven away by the might of the blade, and they vanished. With as many as he defeated, more appeared and Sora raced back across the bridge. He saw a strange door over the entrance to the Secret Place. The door opened and he ran inside, hearing talking, to find...

"Kairi, Ethan, Fate, Chilled!" Sora yelled to them. Ethan, Fate and Chilled turned to him with worried looks. Kairi stood heavily in front of the door-like wall of the cave. A soft hum hung in the air as she slowly turned toward him, her empty eyes weak with exhaustion.

"Sora..." Kairi said. Sora was startled to see her like this as she struggled to move forward to him, lifting a hand toward him. Suddenly, the door behind her gave way and a great wind billowed forth. Sora stood his ground, covering his face as Kairi lost her grip, flying toward him. He opened his arms to catch her, but just as she reached him, she vanished and he caught nothing. Astonished by this, he lost his ground as the dark wind knocked him harshly out of the cave. He came to on the beach with a grunt, the purple sky stretching around the island. Sora knelt in the sand looking around at the island below him. Large chunks of the island had broken off and risen into the sky towards the dark orb.

"Whoa!" The orb loomed above him, lightning crackling in it's dark depths as the wind swirled in the air with rocky and wooden debris. Sora sensed a presence behind him, and stood, turning around to see the demon from his dreams, Darkside, gazing down at him through black tendrils. Sora took out the Keyblade as Darkside knelt on the ground. Energy pulsed in the heart-shaped hole in it's torso and it released beams that target Sora. Sora began attacking it's arm, while dodging the beams of energy. Darkside stood, it's hands out of reach of Sora, and it paused, peering at him through glowing yellow eyes. Sora waited, watching it's every move. It leaned forward clenching it's hand into a fist, gathering strength, before slamming the fist into the ground, spewing darkness along the sandy floor. Shadows emerged from the dark pool. Sora raced through them to the demon's wrist, running along it's black arm. He made his way to Darkside's shoulder and slammed the blade into the creature's face. The wind howled louder as the island crept further toward the orb of energy. Sora dropped to the ground as Darkside was pulled into the air. The wind whipping at him, he grabbed a wooden board stuck in the sand and held on for dear life. Every muscle in his body tensed as the wind pulled him upward. His fingers slowly lost their grip and he was sucked into the orb, screaming.


	3. Traverse Town (1st Visit)

Meanwhile in a quiet village, Goofy, Donald, and Pluto walked through town. Something in the sky caught Goofy's attention and he stopped, gazing upward. Donald turned around as Goofy pointed upward. Donald followed his gaze and gasped.

"Look, a star's goin' out!" Goofy pointed out. A bright star in the night sky twinkled and blinked out of existence. Donald's face turned serious.

"Come on. Let's hurry." Donald said. Goofy nodded and they walked through the center of the main district towards a flight of steps. The neon letters of the various shops blinked in the night air while a few townsfolk inhabited the picturesque town square. Pluto ran ahead of the 2. "Where's that key..."

"Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon." Goofy said. They reached the top of the steps in front of an accessory shop. Pluto sniffed around a dark alleyway, while Donald walked off to the right on his own course. Goofy noticed Pluto and stopped. "Uh, Donald. Ya know, I betcha that..."

"Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?" Donald continued walking.

"What do I know? Hmm..." He pondered this for a second before following Donald. "Come on, Pluto!"

* * *

Pluto continued his search down the alley, turning a corner at a pile of wooden crates. He came across a sleeping Sora and licked his face. Sora's eyes blinked open slowly and he peered around sleepily, seeing the dog, who happily wagged his tail at the sight of him.

"What a dream..." He started nodding off again and Pluto pounced on him. He gave off a startled yell. "This isn't a dream!" He squinted at the dog, his eyes focusing for a moment, before standing up. He searched his surroundings. Several notices were pinned up on a wall nearby, but even in the dimness of the alleyway, what he saw was not familiar. "Where am I?" He turned towards the brighter end of the alley. "Oh, boy." He bent down to address Pluto. "Do you know where we are?"

Pluto heard a voice calling him and ran back the way he came.

"Hey..." Sora followed the dog to the main part of town, where he could finally see on the brightness of the streetlights. "This is totally weird... I'm in another world!" Sora walked into the Accessory Shop. A blonde man standing behind the counter turned to face him.

"Hey there, how can I... Aw, it's only a kid." He said.

"I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora!" Sora countered.

"Okay, okay, simmer down. So why the long face, Sora? You lost or somethin'?"

"No! Well, maybe. Where are we?"

"Huh?"

Sora explained what happened to his world.

"Traverse Town... So, gramps, is this really another world?" Sora asked.

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid!" He gritted his teeth, nearly breaking the piece of straw in his mouth. "Anyway... Not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island."

"Hmm... Guess I'd better start looking for Ethan, Fate, Chilled, Riku and Kairi." Sora said.

"Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me." Cid said.

* * *

Sora left the shop and found the entrance to the Second District. As he entered, a man stumbled out in front of him. A glowing heart bursted from his chest and floated over to an orb of darkness. They merged and formed a creature similar to a Soldier, with a strange emblem on it's chest. It moved awkwardly, doing a somersault in the air before disappearing. Sora rushed over to where the man's body once lied and a group of Shadows surrounded him.

"It's those creatures from the island!" Sora defeated the creatures and ran inside a nearby Hotel as Donald and Goofy entered the area.

"Doesn't look like he's here." Goofy said.

"Keep looking!" Donald yelled.

* * *

After finding no one at the Hotel, Sora returned to town and entered the Gizmo Shop as Donald and Goofy walked out of the Hotel.

"Hmph. Where is he?" Donald asked.

"Leeeooon!" Goofy yelled.

* * *

Sora passed through the Gizmo Shop and found a large ornate door. He entered as Donald and Goofy left the Gizmo Shop.

"Not here, either." Donald said.

"This could take a while..." Goofy stated.

* * *

Inside the house, Sora found 2 adult Dalmatians, who looked sad. Despite the many rooms of the house, they are all empty. Unable to help them, Sora left, passing through an alleyway back to the Second District. Finding nothing, he decided to return to the First District. As he entered the double doors, Donald and Goofy exited the Hotel again.

"Leeeon! Mister Leon?" Donald called.

"Where are you?" Goofy called.

* * *

Sora battled his way back to the Accessory Shop.

"Still haven't found 'em? Keep your chin up. Take another look around town." Cid said.

* * *

Sora walked back into town.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere."

Sora whirled around.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." A tall man entered in a leather outfit, the lion necklace swinging against his chest. He raised a gloved hand and pointed at the Keyblade, his blue eyes gazing at Sora through his long dark hair. There was a large scar above his nose. "But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" He placed a hand to his forehead.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked.

"Never mind. Now, let's see that Keyblade." He said. He walked slowly towards Sora, his arm reaching out. Sora took a defensive stance.

"What? There's no way you're getting this!"

"All right, then have it your way." The man took out a Gunblade, slinging it over his shoulder before holding it firmly in his strong hands. He summoned a Fire spell and shot it at Sora, who dodged and ran towards the man. He got in a few hits with the Keyblade before taking a large hit from the Gunblade, knocking him backward. He ran further away, but the man leapt over and cornered him. He leapt over the wall to the main square and the man shot another Fire spell at him, which Sora blocked and sent flying back at the man. Sora stopped for a second, hearing nothing and ran back over the wall to find the man stunned. As he got closer, the man snapped back and striked him hard in the chest. Sora stood for a second, wobbling on his feet, before falling over backwards onto the cobblestone ground. The man stood back up, hearing a voice behind him.

"Hey, you found it. Nice going, Leon."

He turned back to see a smiling young girl with dark hair.

"Still... It looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." Leon said. He looked towards the Keyblade in Sora's hands.

* * *

Meanwhile in another world, Riku awoke on a cold stone platform. His fingers twitched and he opened his eyes, seeing a large waterfall and crystalline rock platforms floating in the air. The sounds of the Rising Falls filled his ears, and he slowly got to his feet.

"Where... am I?" Riku asked.

He looks around at the area. The waterfalls flowed upwards rather than downwards, filling his vision on nearly every side. He saw no one else around.

"Sora! Kairi! Ethan! Fate! Chilled!"

Getting no response, he stared at the tiled ground. Unbeknownst to him, his arrival was noticed by a tall figure in a black cloak, who walked towards him on a much higher platform. The figure's greenish-gray hand and long violet fingernails were revealed.

* * *

Back in Traverse Town, Donald and Goofy walked down the Alleyway in the Second District, having no luck in their search. The dim light complemented the empty atmosphere.

"Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky!" Goofy said.

"Aw, phooey. I'm not scared." Donald said. He felt a tap on his shoulder and screamed, leaping into the air and hanging onto Goofy's back, shivering.

"Excuse me. Did the king send you?"

At the mention of the King, Donald stopped shaking and the 2 of them turned to see a young woman with flowing brown hair tied in a bow. She wore a long pink dress and brown boots. She smiled at the two of them.

* * *

Soon after, Sora was starting to wake up.

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up."

Sora shook his head and opened his eyes. He looked up to see Kairi peering down at him on the bed.

"You okay?" Kairi asked.

"I guess..." Sora replied.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade."

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Kairi."

"Kairi? Who are you talking about?" Kairi's voice changed. "I'm the great ninja Yuffie!"

"Huh?"

Sora's world flashed and the dark-haired girl from earlier appeared in Kairi's place, bending over him.

"I think you might've overdone it, Squall." She said. The tall man from before walked into the green room.

"That's Leon." Leon corrected. Sora saw the Keyblade leaning against the wall.

"The Keyblade..." Sora mumbled.

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie said.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long." Leon said. Sora sat on the bed, staring down at the floor. "Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." Leon picked up the Keyblade and swung it in the air. It flashed out of his hand and back into Sora's. Leon walked over to him. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?" Sora asked.

* * *

At this point in time, Aerith had led Donald and Goofy to the adjacent red room.

"Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah." Donald replied.

"But they're supposed to be a secret." Goofy said. He covered his mouth.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now." Aerith said. Her thoughts drifted to nearly a decade earlier. "When the Heartless came, everything changed."

* * *

"The Heartless?" Sora asked.

"The ones who attacked you, you remember?" Yuffie asked.

"Those without hearts." Leon said.

"The darkness in people's hearts—that's what attracts them." Yuffie said.

"And there is darkness within every heart." Leon said. Yuffie looked towards Sora.

"Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie asked.

* * *

"Ansem?" Goofy asked. He placed a hand to his chin.

"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." Aerith explained. Donald crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the wood floor.

"Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?" Goofy asked. Aerith shook her head.

"It's pages are scattered everywhere." Aerith said.

"Scattered?" Donald asked. He stopped tapping.

"To many worlds." Aerith said.

"Oh, then maybe the king went to find 'em." Goofy said. He slammed a fist down into his hand and Donald nodded.

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly." Aerith said.

"We've gotta find him quick!" Goofy said.

"Wait!" Donald said. He looked over, and pulled the screen down towards him. "First, we need that "key"!"

"That's right. The Keyblade." Aerith said.

* * *

"So... this is the key?" Sora asked. He held up the Keyblade.

"Exactly!" Yuffie replied.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade." Leon said. He walked over to the door. "That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what."

"Well, I didn't ask for this." Sora said.

"The Keyblade chooses it's master. And it chose you." Yuffie said.

"So tough luck." Leon said, leaning against the door.

"How did all this happen? I remember being in my room..." Sora gasped sharply, standing up and looking to them frantically. "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Ethan! Fate! Chilled! Riku! Kairi!"

"You know what? I really don't know." Leon said. Sora looked down sadly. Yuffie tried to change the subject.

"Hey, cheer up! I've heard that the Keyblade can open all sorts of locks. Give it a try the next time you find a treasure chest or door lock!" Yuffie suggested.

"Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself." Leon said.

"Prepare myself?" Sora asked.

"To fight for your life. Are you ready?" Leon asked.

"I'm ready!" Sora replied.

"Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there now with the other visitors." Leon said. Yuffie pointed to the other end of the room.

"Leon!" A Soldier Heartless appeared, clattering awkwardly. Leon ran forward.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon yelled. Yuffie ran into the Red Room, squashing Donald behind the door with a squawk. Aerith's face turned serious.

"Yuffie?" Aerith asked. She ran after Yuffie as Leon took out his Gunblade.

"Sora, let's go!" Leon yelled. Leon slammed the Heartless through the window of the room and it flew over the balcony and down to the Alleyway below. Leon ran after it, Sora following.

* * *

The Red Room door closed and Goofy stared at Donald flattened against the wall.

* * *

Down in the Alleyway, more Heartless have appeared around them.

"Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader! Let's go!" Leon yelled. Leon ran down the Alley toward the door to the main district. Sora fought Heartless as he made his way to the Third District.

* * *

Sora ran down the stairs into the square as Goofy watched from a high balcony. Goofy turned around as Heartless appeared around him and Donald. He took out his shield.

"Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" Goofy asked. Donald swung his wand in front of him.

"Let's go get 'em, Goofy!" Donald yelled. With a loud crash, the 2 of them were blasted off the balcony. Sora turned, hearing the commotion, and tried to run as Donald and Goofy fell on top of him. Stars appeared around their heads before they saw the Keyblade.

"The key!" They yelled. They smiled as Sora winced.

"Sora!?" They looked up to see Ethan, Chilled and Fate.

"Ethan! Chilled! Fate! You're safe!" Sora yelled.

"That should be our line!" Ethan yelled.  
"Yah, something like that." Chilled said.

The District started to rumble and they looked around, Donald, Goofy and Sora still in a pile on the ground. Large blocks appeared from the ground and covered the exits. Heartless surrounded them as the 3 stood up, all of them ready to fight.

"Wait, can you guys fight!?" Sora asked.

"No, we're dead weight that just happened to survive this long!" Ethan replied sarcastically.

* * *

After defeating the horde of Soldiers, they heard a clattering sound from above. Sora looked up to see huge pieces of armor falling from the sky. They hit the ground and bounced into the air, spinning wildly. The arms of the Guard Armor formed around the torso, which was emblazoned with a red and black symbol. Once the legs attached, the Heartless landed on the ground loudly. It stood there for a moment before the helmet slammed down onto the torso with a bright flash. It spun it's head and arms before walking toward the 6 of them. Sora attacked it's arms, but it hardly recoiled in it's pursuit of him. Ethan, Chilled, Donald and Goofy do their best to strike the tough armor as Fate provided support for all of them. It began spinning it's arms wildly around it's body. Donald was caught in the twister and was knocked out.

"Fate, we'll be fine! Take care of him!" Ethan ordered. Fate nodded, summoning a pair of white, black and blue wings and flying over to Donald.

Sora striked at one of the arms and the Guard Armor stomped the ground in anger. It jumped into the air and it's pieces clattered to the ground heavily. Sora, Ethan and Chilled striked an arm off while Goofy helped Fate heal Donald and they tag-teamed against it's thunderous legs. With the appendages destroyed, the torso was left defenseless and it fell to the ground. Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Donald, and Goofy approached it and it began spinning out of control, knocking the 5 of them back. Once they found their footing again, Sora gave the armor a final strike and it started to explode from the inside, shaking the area around it. It's head wobbled and fell to the ground with a mighty ring. A large glowing heart floated out of it's torso into the air and the Guard Armor disappeared. The District grew silent, the fountain depicting 2 dogs in love at the edge of the area giving off the only sound. Suddenly, Chilled fell to his knees.

"I thought we were gonna die! What in the world was that!? It nearly gave me a heart attack!" He complained.

"C-Calm down!" Fate said. Sora snapped into reality.

"You're alive!" He yelled, grabbing Ethan and then wrapping him, Fate and Chilled into a hug. "And you can fight, where did you learn to do all of that!?"

"Shouldn't WE be asking YOU!?" The 3 of them asked him. The 4 of them started laughing.

* * *

Later, Leon and Yuffie joined the group.

"So, you were looking for me?" Sora asked. Donald and Goofy nodded.

"Uh-huh!" They replied.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Leon said. Yuffie nodded.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy said. Sora turned to Ethan, Chilled and Fate, then looked at the ground.

"I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi..." He wondered aloud. Leon closed his eyes, understanding what Sora was feeling.

"Of course." Donald said. Sora looked up at them.

"Are you sure?" Goofy asked Donald.

"Who knows? But we need him to come with us to help us find the king." Donald replied to Goofy. Leon stepped forward.

"Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon said.

"But..." Sora looked at Ethan, Chilled and Fate again. "I can't leave the friends I /have/ found behind."

"They can come with us." Goofy offered. Donald was about to say something, but he quickly just sighed instead.

"But-" Sora started.

"Stop with all the "But's" already. We've been offered, so we'll take the offer." Ethan said, patting Sora's shoulder.

"You'll come with?" Sora asked.

"All 3 of us! But only if you go, cause we all gotta find Riku and Kairi, right?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Sora replied half-heartedly, looking down.

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" Donald asked. He wagged a finger. "No frowning. No sad faces. Okay?"

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" Goofy interjected. Donald pushed him away.

"This boat runs on happy faces." Donald said.

"Happy?" Sora asked. Donald and Goofy smiled. Sora glanced at Ethan, Chilled and Fate, who put on smiles for him. Sora bent down and then revealed a huge cheesy grin. Getting no response from them, he stopped awkwardly. Donald and Goofy bursted out laughing, followed by Ethan, Chilled and Fate.

"That's one funny face!" Goofy said. Sora stood up.

"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys." Sora said. Donald held out a hand.

"Donald Duck." Donald introduced. Goofy did the same.

"Name's Goofy." He introduced. Ethan did the same.

"Ethan Hibiki." Chilled followed.

"Chilled Daznews." Fate followed as well.

"Fate Konno." Sora did the same.

"I'm Sora." He said.

"All for one, one for all." Goofy said. They placed their hands together.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a room full of darkness, a group with equally dark intentions gazed at an image of the 6 on a round table.

"Those little squirts took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" The fiery man looked over to a thin man with a staff, who replied.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own. However, for the others, there is something... different about them."

The large woman next to him gazed down cunningly at the image, water dripping off her many appendages.

"Why don't we turn them into Heartless?" She cackled loudly. "That'll settle things quick enough."

A man standing next to her piped up.

"And those brat's friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them."

"You're no prize yourself." A ghostly figure beside the man laughed loudly and the man brandished a silver hook as his left hand.

"Shut up!"

"Enough."

The villains looked over to a tall woman in a black cloak. She gazed through narrow eyes at the image on the table, her green skin echoing it's pale light. Her long fingers curved around the staff in her hand.

"The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, they could all be quite useful." She smiled darkly.

* * *

Later, in the First District of Traverse Town, Sora talked to Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith.

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread." Leon said.

"Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty neat stuff!" Yuffie suggested.

"This is from all of us." Aerith said. She handed him 500 munny. "Spend it as you see fit. And this is from Leon." Leon looked away. She handed Sora an Elixir.

"Good luck!" Yuffie said.

"I hope you find your friends." Aerith said.

"Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up." Leon said.

Sora talked to Donald and Goofy alongside Ethan, Chilled and Fate.

"The gummi ship is outside that gate." Donald said. They looked toward the World Exit, a large gate at the edge of the area.

"The what?" Sora asked.

"That's our ship." Donald said. Ethan seeemed to go pale, which didn't go unnoticed by all of them.

"Wait 'til you see it!" Goofy said.

"Hold on. Sora, this is for you." Donald said. Donald gave him the Fire spell. "Now you can use magic, too. Goofy, give him that other thing."

"What?"

"You know!"

"Oh, yeah." Goofy gave Sora the Dodge Roll ability. "Abilities allow you to do all sorts of things. Guess we should look for 'em along the way, huh?"

"Okay, is that it? Let's get going!" Sora said.

"Not 'til we're ready!" Donald said.

"Well, I see big adventures coming their way! Looks like it's up to me to keep track of it all in my journal!" Jiminy said to himself.

* * *

While gathering supplies around town, Sora talked to Leon, Yuffie and Aerith in the café.

"There are Dalmatians named Pongo and Perdita living in the Second District..." Leon trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"They're quite upset, these Dalmatians. They've lost their puppies." Leon replied.

"Squall can't stop worrying about them." Yuffie said.

"Call me Leon." Leon said sternly.

"Sora, would you look for the puppies?" Aerith asked.

"Help them out." Leon said.

"Please, find the puppies for him." Aerith said. Leon said nothing.

"Squa-I mean, Leon-is really cute sometimes." Yuffie commented.

* * *

"So, there's magic in this dimension, too." Ethan said.

"We can use our magic freely, that's all that should matter." Fate said.

"Where do you think the others are?" Chilled asked.

"I don't know. I just hope they're safe." Ethan replied. Fate nodded.

"How long do you think it's been?" Chilled asked.

"Well, time flows differently from where we are and where we come from. Hopefully time goes faster here." Fate replied. "I hope we find the others."

"I hope we can help Sora and the others." Chilled said.

"I hope we only have to deal with their enemies, not ours. Then again, we always have to." Ethan said.

"I'll cast Troia on you, and we'll do what we have to. Tell others what we need to." Chilled said sternly, eyeing the both of them which both sentences. They sighed and nodded.


	4. Wonderland

Once they are ready, Sora, Ethan, Fate, Chilled, Donald, and Goofy boarded the Gummi Ship.

"We travel to different worlds on the gummi ship." Donald said.

"The Heartless ships often give us a hard time." Goofy said.

"Always be on the lookout during flight."

"Your journey will be documented until you reach your destination."

"Seek out the missions each world has to offer!"

* * *

They traveled to Wonderland and entered by way of a Rabbit Hole. Slowly they drifted downward, past clocks and tables and fireplaces, Goofy layed on his back enjoying the ride. When they reach the bottom, Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate and Donald landed softly on their feet, while Goofy fell over with a big thump. They heard the quick pattering of feet as a white rabbit in a waistcoat carrying a large clock dashed past them.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" He panted heavily. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there." They watched him scurry away. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!" They decided to follow him down the hall, where they reach a door, which revealed a smaller door underneath. They entered the Bizarre Room and saw the White Rabbit scurrying across the tiled floor, several sizes smaller than before. The ticking sounds of a multitude of clocks lining the walls filled their ears as they watched the rabbit run through a small wooden door with a large doorknob on the edge of the room. Sora walked over to the door and knelt down in front of it.

"How did he get so small?" Sora asked.

"No, you're simply too big." The doorknob said. Donald jumped.

"It talks!" Donald exclaimed. Sora lookeed at it in surprise and confusion. The doorknob yawned.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up." Doorknob complained.

"Good morning." Goofy said cheerfully.

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep." Doorknob said. It yawned again. Sora got closer.

"Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?" Sora asked.

"Why don't you try the bottle... over there?"

Sora turned and saw a table and chair form out of the floor. Two bottles

appeared on the table. The 6 drunk from the blue bottle, despite Chilled protests of how they shouldn't go "drinking random things", and shrunk down to the size of the door. Heartless appeared and they defeated them, but by that time, the doorknob had gone back to sleep and the door would not open.

They found another entrance to the Queen's Castle. Several soldiers stood guard as a trial was in progress inside a large hedge maze. Several roses lined the hedges, some red and some white. A procession of cards parted to allow the 6 to enter as a small blonde girl in a blue pinafore dress was standing at a defendant's table. She looked up to the bench and was addressed by a large scary woman wearing a crown. The White Rabbit ran up a podium and caught his breath before sounding a note with a trumpet.

"Court is now in session!" He yelled hoarsely.

"I'm on trial? But why?" The girl asked.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" The White Rabbit yelled. The queen sat at the bench frowning in a red and black gown, holding a heart-shaped fan.

"This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is... because, I say so, that's why!" The Queen yelled.

"That is so unfair!" The girl yelled back. The queen tapped her fan like a gavel.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" The Queen asked.

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong!" She replied. She folded her arms and the White Rabbit gasped. "You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so... so mean!" The queen scowled.

"Silence! You dare defy me?!" The Queen yelled. She slammed her fists on the bench.

"Hey, guys, we should help her out." Sora said.

"Yeah, but the-" Donald was cut off.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy asked.

""Meddling"!" Donald corrected him.

"Oh, yeah. A-hyuck!" Goofy laughed.

"And that's against the rules." Ethan said.

"But! But, don't you think maybe we... we could... uh... just maybe..." Chilled tried reasoning.

"We can't." Ethan said sternly. Fate looked like like she wanted to say something, but sighed instead.

"The court finds the defendant..." The Queen raised her fan. "Guilty as charged!" The girl looked astonished. "For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart..."

Sora gasped.

"Off with her head!" She pointed to the girl and the Card Soldiers gathered around her.

"No! No! Oh, please!" The girl pleaded. Sora ran in.

"Hold it right there!" He yelled. Ethan face-palmed before he, Chilled, Fate, Donald and Goofy ran after him.

"Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court?" The Queen asked angrily.

"Excuse me. But we know who the real culprit is!" Sora said.

"Uh-huh. It's the Heartle—" Goofy covered his mouth quickly and looked at Sora.

"Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for." Sora said, pointing to the girl as the queen leaned on the bench, tapping her finger.

"That's nonsense. Have you any proof?" The Queen asked. She smirked at a speechless Sora and the girl was imprisoned in a cage next to the bench. "Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail, and it's off with all of your heads! Gather as much or little evidence as you please. Report back here once you're ready."

* * *

They all talked to Alice while a Card Soldier stood guard.

"Who are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm Sora." Sora replied.

"I'm Goofy, and that there's Donald." Goofy said.

"Ethan. And, that's Chilled, and Fate." Ethan introduced.

"Pleased to meet you, though I do wish it were under better circumstances. I'm sorry you all got mixed up in this nonsense." Alice said.

"Why are you on trial in the first place?" Ethan asked.

"I should like to know the very same thing! Apparently I was guilty from the moment I took the stand!" Alice replied.

"That's crazy! So, where are you from?" Sora asked.

"Hmm, curious. I can't quite remember. You see, I found this mysterious rabbit hole. When I tried to peek inside, I tumbled in head over heels... And I found myself here." Alice replied.

"So you're from another world!" Sora said.

"That's funny. Maybe you don't need a ship, then." Goofy said.

"I don't get it." Donald said. Ethan pondered over it while Fate and Chilled exchanged looks.

"What do you mean "another world"?" Alice asked.

"Enough! The defendant will be silent!" The Card Soldier said.

* * *

Sora, Ethan, Fate, Chilled, Donald, and Goofy entered the Lotus Forest and looked around. A cat's face appeared out of thin air, except this cat was smiling widely. It's head bounced around the area, in and out of vision, until resting atop a large tree stump. The cat's body appeared, standing on it's head rather comically. It's body was lined with purple stripes. It stepped off and placed it's head back on it's body, grinning incessantly.

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"Who, indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!" The cat said.

"Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!" Sora yelled.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers—but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." The Cheshire Cat said. The cat vanished.

"Wait!" Sora yelled.

"They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are 4 pieces of evidence in all. 3 are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all." The cat said.

"Should we trust him?" Donald asked. The cat returned.

"To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!" He disappeared.

* * *

The 6 of them defeated Heartless in the Lotus Forest before finding some Footprints near a large flower. After climbing to 1 of the tree tops, Sora founds a hole in the trunk of a tree. They entered it and found themselves in the Bizarre Room again, this time on top of the huge stone stove. Near the 2 burners, they find a Stench. They returned to the Lotus Forest and traveled further in, finding a large boulder and several Dalmatian puppies. They climbed the boulder and reached a lily pad, where they discover an Antenna. As they traveled along lily pads, they saw a hole in a high corner of the woods. They made their way over and entered. They fell into the Bizarre Room, on top of a faucet sticking out of the wall. Jumping to a nearby wooden ledge, they found some Claw Marks. After saving this evidence, the Cheshire Cat appeared on the faucet, still grinning.

"Well, look what you've found. Nice going." The Cheshire Cat said.

"Now we can save Alice." Sora said.

"Don't be so sure! She may be innocent, but what about you?" The Cheshire Cat asked.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"I won't tell. But I'll give you something." The Cheshire Cat said. The Cheshire Cat gave them the Blizzard spell and disappeared.

* * *

They returned to the Queen's Castle and spoke to a Card Soldier.

"Are you ready to present evidence before the queen?" The Card Soldier asked. They all nodded. "Very well. Counsel, step up to the podium."

Sora stood at the defendant's table, while Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald and Goofy were in a separate box.

"Now, show me what you have found." The Queen ordered. Sora presented their 4 items of evidence. "Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence!" The cards presented the queen's box of evidence and the 5 boxes were shuffled around to Sora's confusion. "Hmm, checking all 5 would only be a waste of time. All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence."

"What? After all the trouble of collecting it?" Sora asked.

"You dare object? Then you will lose your head! Now, choose! One box!"

Sora chose one of the boxes.

"Are you certain? No second chances!"

"I'm sure." Sora said.

"Now we shall see who the real culprit is." The Queen said. Inside the box was a Soldier Heartless. "What in the world was that?"

"There's your evidence. Alice is innocent." Sora said.

"Rrrrrrrgh... Silence! I'm the law here!" She pounded on the bench. "Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!"

"That's crazy!" Donald yelled, jumping up and down.

"Seize them at once!" The Queen yelled. Chilled made eye contact with Fate.

"Article 29:-" Chilled started.

"This is bad!" Fate finished

The podiums and hedges disappeared and a large crank tower rose from the floor. The Ten of Spades ran over to the tower's gear and turned it, raising Alice's cage at the bench. The queen lifted her fan and the cards leapt into battle.

"Cards! If they touch the tower, you lose your heads!" The Queen yelled.

They began attacking the red and black Card Soldiers who came at them with axes. After knocking a couple out, they fluttered to the ground unconscious.

"Get them, you fools! Quit joking around!"

Sora ran up to the Queen of Hearts, who tried to fight back with magic from her fan. Sora dodged that and knocked her over, exposing her heart-patterned bloomers. At this point, the Card Soldiers freezed on the spot for fear of their queen. Sora ran back over and starteed slamming the Keyblade into the crank tower, with each strike lowering Alice's cage.

"Why, you!"

* * *

Eventually, the tower started to crack and shattered to pieces. The flamingo head holding up Alice's cage dropped to the ground and the curtain pulled back. Sora ran forward as the Queen of Hearts peered over the bench to see an empty cage.

"She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting." Donald said.

"You fools!" The cards stood at attention. "Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!" The Card Soldiers ran in various directions at the queen's orders. Sora talked to the Card Soldier in charge of Alice's detainment.

"I just looked away for a moment, and..."

* * *

Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy walked back into the Lotus Forest and saw a flower sneeze up a rock. It landed near the pond and the Cheshire Cat appeared, standing on his front legs.

"Have you seen Alice?" Sora asked.

"Alice, no. Shadows, yes!" The Cheshire Cat replied.

"Where did they go?" Goofy asked.

"This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!" The Cheshire Cat replied. The cat vanished and Heartless appeared again. Once they dispeled the horde of creatures, they found a thirsty flower.

"Give me a potion and I'll make you bigger."

Sora obliged and grew until he could almost touch the treetops. He knocked the boulder into the pond and more lily pads rose out of it. He found a large nut at the top of a tree and used his Keyblade to knock it down. He ate it and returned to Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald and Goofy's size. They traveled to the back of the woods and found another entrance to the Bizarre Room. This time, they found themselves standing on the side of the room. More Heartless appeared and in the shuffle, Sora knocked a teddy bear off a shelf and it fell horizontally onto the armchairs below. Sora lit one of the lamps in the room, which revealed a painting on the floor of a beach in both night and day. They entered the painting and returned to the Lotus Forest. At the furthest part of the forest, they entered the Tea Party Garden, seeing a long table with several chairs. Teapots and dinnerware lined the table as lanterns hung overhead. A painting of the Mad Hatter and the March Hare was hung at the edge of the table. The expressions on their faces was one of sadness. A sign was posted next to them reading "A very merry unbirthday. Sit down to get your present." They sat at various chairs and the Hatter & Hare's painted expressions changed to ones of joy and happiness. The entered the door in the house nearby and found themselves standing on the ceiling of the Bizarre Room. The Cheshire Cat sat waiting for them.

"They're hiding somewhere. And the momeraths outgrabe. Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light." The Cheshire Cat said. The cat vanished and Sora jumped onto one of the lamps and lit it. The cat reappeared on the other lamp. "It's too dim. Make it brighter."

"What next?" Sora asked.

"One more lamp that you need to light." The Cheshire Cat replied. The cat disappeared and Sora lit the other lamp, summoning the cat once more. "All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too." The cat left and they make their way back to the Queen's Castle to enter the correct way into the Bizarre Room.

* * *

Upon entering the room, they spotted the Cheshire Cat on the table.

"You'll have a better view from higher up." The Cheshire Cat said.

Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy climbed the table and the cat stood up.

"The shadows should be here soon." He tapped his toes daintily on the table. "Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" He pointed upward and the enormous Trickmaster Heartless appeared. It landed on the floor with its accordion-like hands and jumped over the table, landing on it's large pointed boots. It stood up to it's full height, towering over the table, unraveling both of it's long arms. It stared down at them with it's five stacked heads. It folded it's arms together and pulled out two giant matches, twirling them in the air. Sora got a running start, leaping off the table and striking at the Trickmaster's faces as it raised it's matches high in the air. It slammed them down onto the chair, sending it flattened into the floor. Sora jumped up, using the length of his Keyblade to deal blows to the Trickmaster. He knocked it out for a second, and it fell to it's knees, though not for long. It starts to sing to itself and swung wildly, hitting Donald, who shrieked. It continued twirling the matches, walking over to the stove. It bent over the stove and lit them, sending fireballs at the 6 of them. Goofy blocked them with his shield and Sora sent a Blizzard spell, almost putting the fire out.

 _ **"Hiryū no hōkō!"**_ Chilled effectively put out the fire, giving Sora a thumbs-up. Sora gave him a thumbs-up.

* * *

After several more hits, the Trickmaster lowered it's arms and fell to the ground. It attempted to stand, but crashed to the ground, it's arms lied at it's side. A large heart floated of it's torso and it disappeared. Sora heard a noise behind him and turned, seeing the doorknob yawning.

"What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" It yawned widely and they saw a Keyhole inside it's mouth. A light shined around Sora's Keyblade and it reacted with a will of it's own, pointing at the Keyhole and releasing a beam of white light. They hear a locking sound and the doorknob finished yawning.

"What was that?" Donald asked.

"You hear that? Sounded like something closed." Sora said. A small green object fell to the ground in front of them, shining.

"This gummi ain't like the others. No, sir." Goofy said.

"Okay, I'll hold on to it." Donald said. Donald picked up the gummi block and the Cheshire Cat appeared on the table, peering down at them.

"Splendid. You're quite the hero. If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into darkness." The Cheshire Cat said. The cat vanished with his grin.

"No..." Sora muttered.

"Let's go back to our gummi ship. We might find her in another world." Donald said.


	5. Olympus Coliseum (1st Visit)

Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy returned to the gummi ship and traveled to the Olympus Coliseum. They entered the Coliseum Gates, where 2 giant golden statues of gladiators clashing swords stood around the entrance. They walked across the grounds and entered the Coliseum. Walking into the dim lobby, the cracked in the stone visible underfoot, a satyr was putting up a sign on the wall near an entrance. A "closed" sign was tied in the dark doorway and a large pedestal was placed against a wall near a lit torch. Sora walked up to the busy-looking satyr.

"Um..." Sora started. Without looking, the satyr talked.

"Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me." He said. He pointed to the pedestal, still facing the sign on the wall. "I gotta spruce this place up for the games."

Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald and Goofy walked over to the pedestal and attempted to move it, but it didn't budge.

"It weighs a ton!" Sora said. Ethan and Chilled nodded in agreement. They talked to the satyr again. "It's way too heavy!"

"What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little—" He turned around, expecting to see someone much taller. He looked down at Sora. "Oh. Wrong guy. What're you doing here?" He hopped down to their level and gaited towards Donald, who backed away. "This here's the world-famous Coliseum—heroes only! And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks." Sora pouted and the satyr put his hands on his hips. "Look, it's like this." He paced around. "Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum."

"You've got heroes standing right in front of you." Donald said. Goofy placed his hands on Sora's shoulders, and Sora smiled.

"Yup. He's a real hero chosen by the Keyblade!" Goofy said. Donald pointed to himself.

"And we're heroes, too." Donald said.

"Hero? That runt?" The satyr asked. He laughed loudly, slapping his large belly.

"What's so funny? I've fought a bunch of monsters!" Sora said. He pounded on his chest proudly.

"Hey, if you can't even move this..." He attempted to push the pedestal forward, making no progress. "You can't call yourself..." He tried pushing with his back against it, his hooves slipping on the floor. Sora crossed his arms sternly, followed by Fate who looked slightly amused. "A hero!" He wore himself out and sat on the ground, trying to catch his breath. "Okay, so it takes more than brawn." He stood back up. "Well, well, let's see what you can do. This trial is tough. You got what it takes? You ready?"

"I'm ready!" Sora replied.

"Okay, kid. Let's see what you've got."

* * *

They entered the Coliseum, where several piles of barrels are set up around the arena.

"The rules are simple: Bust all the barrels within the time limit. Ready? Go!"

* * *

Sora took out all the barrels with seconds to spare.

"Not bad! For a beginner, that is."

* * *

Sora blasted through a harder course.

"Hey, you're better than I thought!"

* * *

They returned to the Lobby.

"You know, you ain't bad, kid." The satyr said. Sora scratched his head, chuckling.

"Looks like I'm headed for the games." Sora said, putting his hands behind his head, smiling.

"Afraid not."

"Why not?"

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes."

Goofy and Chilled counted on their fingers.

"Come on!" Sora whined.

"Wanna become a real hero? Start by mastering this spell." He said. He gave them the Thunder spell and they walked outside, stopping when they heard a voice.

"Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" A guy asked.

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy. Wait, let me guess. You want to enter the games, right?" He asked. He walked over to them, the blue flame dancing on his head. He stood behind Sora, placing his long-fingered hand on his shoulder. "Well, then, hey, get a load of this." A piece of papyrus appeared in Hades's hand, much to Sora's surprise.

"A pass?" Sora asked.

"It's all yours." He said. He started to leave after giving him the Entry Pass. "Good luck, kid. I'm pulling for you, little shorty."

* * *

They ran back inside and talk to the satyr, giving him the Entry Pass.

"Hey, how'd you get this?" He asked.

"Can we enter the games now?" Sora asked.

"Well... I guess so. We start with the preliminaries! Some real weirdos signed up for the games. Better watch yourself." He replied.

* * *

Sora, Ethan, Fate, Chilled, Donald, and Goofy fought through the starting matches of the preliminaries. Afterwards, they talked to the satyr in the Coliseum.

"You're no heroes yet, but you ain't doing bad. Lucky you came to me for coaching." He said. He stroked his goatee as a soldier entered the arena. Sora stared at him and he stared back through spiky blond hair, his long red cape flying behind him, boots digging into the ground. "Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat. Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him."

The 6 of them fought through more matches and spoke with the satyr.

"Say, you're better than I thought, kid! Wish he was here to see this." He said.

"Who?" Ethan asked.

"Hercules. He's a hero if ever there was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father."

* * *

They fought through more of the preliminaries and celebrated while Hades watched from the barracks.

"Those little punks are your next opponent, okay?" Hades asked. The blonde soldier leant against the wall next to him. "Now, don't blow it. Just take him out."

"The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a few kids? Sorry, but my contract says—"

"I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you've gotta fight those kids to get to him. Come on." He pointed to Sora, Ethan, Chilled and Fate who were talking to Phil and Sora was scratching his head. "Hey, it's like that old goat says: Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it!" He punched the air. "I mean, a casualty along the way is no big deal, right?" He smiled and Cloud stood up and walked away. "Geez. Stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like him are hard to come by..." In the darkness behind him, a large creature snarled.

* * *

Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy finished the preliminaries and entered the final match against Cloud. Sora attacked with his Keyblade, while Goofy moved in with his shield. Cloud swung his giant sword and knocked them both back.

"That's the best you can do?" Cloud asked.

Sora slid forward and striked, but he dodged backward and jumped into the air. Cloud slammed his sword into the ground with unnatural strength, knocking out Donald. Giving a loud yell, Cloud surged forward and striked, knocking Goofy out and Fate aside before either of them could heal Donald. Chilled and Ethan were about to strike, but Cloud knocked them side before they could do anything. Sora did his best against Cloud, but being a recruit of SOLDIER, his experience was unmatched, and he knocked the wind out of Sora. He walked over to a kneeling Sora, Donald and Goofy unconscious around them, and he peered down at the boy. Ethan, Chilled and Fate were trying to get up. Phil ran in with a white towel, but Hades stopped him. Cloud raised his sword and Sora closed his eyes, bracing himself. Cloud lowered his sword to Sora's surprise, and he heard footsteps behind him, turning just as a giant black claw crashed down on him. Sora looked up to see an enormous three-headed beast with red eyes growling over him. Darkness emanated from it's jaws, each of it's razor sharp teeth bared. Sora gasped as Hades retreated into the barracks.

"Oh, right, there was one other rule I forgot: Accidents happen." Hades said. The beast moved in to attack Sora, but was pushed back by an incredibly strong man.

"Herc!" Phil yelled. Hercules held back the monster, shouting to Phil.

"Phil, get them out of here!" Hercules yelled.

The 7 of them raced out of the Coliseum.

* * *

"Whew, that was close! That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him. But then again, maybe not... This doesn't look good. I hope Herc's okay. Wish I could go in!" Phil yelled. Sora started to run back into the Coliseum. "Wait, you're not entering the arena, are ya? This ain't just some match. This is for real!"

"I'm not afraid. You can decide if I'm hero material or not." Sora said.

"Careful, kid!" Phil said.

* * *

Sora and company re-entered the Coliseum arena, where Hercules, who had Cloud slung over his shoulder, Cerberus's giant jaws bearing down on him, inched away. The beast's ears perked up, hearing their entrance and they turned around, allowing Hercules to run Cloud to the Lobby, past Phil.

"Kid, I got two words of advice for you: Attack!" Phil yelled.

"That's one word!" Fate called over her shoulder.

Cerberus roared and stomped around the arena, sending large fireballs at Sora, Ethan, Fate, Chilled, Donald, and Goofy. Sora managed to stay out of the beast's path, Donald sending Thunder spells at it's three heads. One of the fireballs headed Sora's way, and he deflected it with his Keyblade, hitting the center head square in the eyes. The beast stopped, roaring, and attempted to bite him as he attacked. Backing up, Cerberus reared up on it's hind legs, and dropped to the ground, sending a shockwave to 5 of them, Fate being smart enough to summon her wings and get off the ground. Sora healed with a Potion as the beast's mouth foamed with dark energy. It moved forward sending dark matter spewing out of it's mouth and into the ground. Sora rolled to dodge as the energy pools and shot up from under him. Goofy, finding a way on top of the beast, sent his shield flying at the multiple heads. Chilled and Ethan roared their magic at the beasts heads, hitting it from a safe distance. Sora moved in as it tried to bite at Goofy and knocked out the beast, which fell to the ground loudly.

* * *

Later, Hercules and Phil were addressing Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy in the Lobby. Phil read from a piece of papyrus as Hercules stood with his arms crossed.

"Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further—"

"Hey! What do you mean "junior heroes"?" Donald asked, cutting off Phil.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." Phil replied.

"So, what does it take?" Goofy asked.

"Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way that I did." Hercules said. He smiled.

"No problem. We'll start by proving ourselves in the games." Sora said. He smiled, lifting a fist proudly.

"There ain't gonna be any games for a while." Phil said. He motioned to the "closed" sign over the arena entrance. "Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first."

"Okay, we'll be back." Sora said.

"Before you go, may I ask what that mark means?" Hercules asked. Ethan realized he was talking to him and realized he had taken off his jacket, wrapping it around his waist for the battle and hadn't put it back on yet. The dark blue mark that was just above the left side of his collarbone was mostly visible, only partially covered by the sleeve of his tank top.

"Uh... not much..." Ethan replied.

"Hey, I've never noticed that. Tell me what it means, please?" Sora asked. Ethan sighed.

"Fairy Tail. Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist? Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure." Ethan explained.

"You're a dork." Sora said.

"Hey! So are you!" Ethan countered. As they argued, Fate and Chilled exchanged looks and laughed.

They all waved, and the 6 of them leave as Hercules waved goodbye and Phil stroked his beard.

"I still can't believe that those squirts actually beat Cerberus." Phil said.

"Just between us, I'd already worn Cerberus down by the time the little kids jumped in." Hercules whispered to Phil. The door closed.

"My lips are sealed." Phil said.

* * *

At the Coliseum Gates, Sora saw Cloud sitting near the exit and walked up to him.

"Hey, are you all right?" Sora asked. Cloud looked up to see him.

"Yeah." Cloud replied.

"So why did you go along with him, anyway?" Sora asked. Cloud leant his head pensively on his hands.

"I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired." Cloud said. He stood up and looked to the sky. "I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light."

"You'll find it. I'm searching, too." Sora said. He looked back at Sora.

"For your light?" Cloud asked. Sora nodded and Cloud moved closer to him, placing something in his hand. "Don't lose sight of it." He started to walk away, and Sora nodded and looked in his hand.

"How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved." Sora said. He moved toward Cloud, waving his hand in the air. Cloud turned his head, running a hand through his hair.

"I think I'll pass." Cloud replied. Despite this answer, Sora smiled as Cloud left. With Sonic Blade in hand, Sora exited the Coliseum, the doors slamming behind them.

* * *

Later that night, Hades stood in the Coliseum Gates, fuming. He held a Hercules statue in his hand.

"He's strong, he's kind." The statue flexed his muscles. "He's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot." The statue crossed his arms and winked. "He's perfect. Perfect. Perfectly infuriating! He makes me crazy." Hades turned red, roasting the statue. The hair on his head blazing hot, he exploded in a burst of flames. As the smoke settled around him, he caught his breath and returned to his cool blue shade. "Wait a minute. What are you worried about? All the pieces are in place. Relax. Here's what you do. Let Hercules train the kid. In the next games, I'll take care of them both." He made a fist as the horned witch appeared behind him, her staff held firmly in her hands. "Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this. This is my show."

"As you wish. Fight to your heart's content." She said.

Hades smirked, nodding, before noting the witch's tone, and scowling as she disappeared.


	6. Deep Jungle

Sora piloted the Gummi Ship to the next world. They hovered over the world and saw that it's a Deep Jungle.

"Hey, Donald, maybe King Mickey's down there." Goofy suggested.

"In a backwater place like that? No way! Let's move on." Donald said.

"Hold on. Riku and Kairi might be down there. Let's just check it out." Sora said.

"Forget it! We're on an important mission!" Donald argued.

"Just land!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

Sora and Donald fought over the controls of the ship.

"You don't know /who/ could be down there unless you /land/ and find out! Let's not fight! Let's just check it out, we don't have to stay long!" Fate tried to reason.

"Aw, phooey!" Donald said.

"We're landing!" Sora declared.

The ship started to shake and descend.

"Don't touch that! Nooo!" Donald yelled.

* * *

The ship hurtled towards the world and Sora fell out of it into a large treehouse, crashing through the roof. He sat on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Oww... my head..." Sora complained. He looked around. "Ethan? Fate? Chilled? Donald? Goofy?"

"Sora?" Sora looked up to see Chilled and Ethqn, who jumped down to his level.

Out of the rafters a claw appeared. Sora, Ethan and Chilled looked up in time to see a leopard pouncing in their direction. Sora leapt up and blocked with his Keyblade. He jumped back as the leopard landed on the wooden floor and knocked Sora, Ethan and Chilled away. The leopard roared and tried to claw at Sora, but he slid away and striked with his Keyblade, sending it flying across the room. After a tough struggle, it lies on the floor, tricking Sora, Ethan and Chilled into coming closer. Suddenly, it leapt up and roared as someone entered through a hole in the ceiling. He spun around the rafters and leapt to the floor. As the leopard pounced at Sora, the man blocked it's bite with a spear. The leopard struggled wildly, it's jaws clamped around the spear. The man knocked it back, glaring at it, and it snarled before leaping out a window, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. The wild man put away his spear and addressed Sora, Ethan and Chilled. He had long brown dreadlocks and wore a loincloth over his toned body. He stood low, his knuckles touching the ground like an animal.

"Sabor, danger." He said.

"Um... thank you." Sora asked.

"Thank you." He repeated slowly.

"Huh? Uh..." Sora thought of what to say.

"What is this place?" Ethan asked. The man moved closer to Sora, awkwardly invading his personal space.

"This place, this place." He repeated.

"Okaaay... Where did the others go?" Sora asked. He got no response from the wild man. "Look, we got separated from my friends. Have you seen them?" The man looked confused.

"Friends..." Sora mimed.

"Friends!" The wild man mimicked.

"Right, our friends! There's 3 of 'em. The loud one is Dona—" He stopped, remembering the fight on the ship. "You know what? Never mind. We're looking for our friends, Fate, Riku and Kairi." Ethan and Chilled exchanged worried looks.

"Look for Fate, Riku, friends?" He asked slowly.

"Right!" Sora replied. In a beam of light shining in from the rafters behind the man, Sora saw an image of Kairi.

"Kairi, friends?"

"Uhh... right..." Sora looked at the man, then back at Kairi, who walked away.

"Friends here." He said.

"Really!?" Sora asked. The man spoke something in Mangani.

"Huh?" Ethan and Chilled asked. The man repeated.

"Friends here." He said.

"Not sure we understand, but show us! Take us to Fate, Riku and Kairi!" Sora said.

"Tarzan. Tarzan go." He said, pointing to himself.

"And I'm Sora. That's Ethan and Chilled. Tarzan go, Sora, Ethan and Chilled go go!" Sora said. Tarzan opened the door and they left the Tree House.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fate, Donald and Goofy woke up on a mound in a Bamboo Thicket.

"Gawrsh, where are we?" Goofy asked. He looked to the sky. "I sure hope Sora's okay."

"Ethan and Chilled are probably with him." Fate paused. "Oh, who am I kidding? This isn't a land of miracles." Donald sat up.

"Aw, who needs them? We can find the king without them." Donald said.

"Oh, so all of the sudden I'm your little assistant in this. I hope we find your king, you need Sora don't you?" Fate asked.

"Oh, whatever!" Donald replied. He felt something soft on the edge of the mound while reaching for his magic wand. "Huh?" He looked down and came face to face with a young gorilla. They both screamed and he, Goofy and Fate heard a rustling in the jungle. As the gorilla ran away, it left a gummi block behind. Donald looked over and saw it shining on the ground. The rustling continued and the 3 swallowed hard in fear as a tall man carrying a rifle entered the thicket.

* * *

Tarzan jumped from the balcony of the treehouse, crawling over the netting below, and lead Sora, Ethan and Chilled down the tree by sliding on it's branches. They landed at camp, where several tables with equipment were laid out near a group of tents. They entered an orange tent and saw a woman fumbling with a projector.

"Jane!" Tarzan said. She span around to see him.

"Tarzan!" Jane exclaimed. She saw Sora, Ethan and Chilled. "Oh, and who are they?"

"Uh, hi there. I'm—" Sora started. She bent down to talk to him.

"Oh, you speak English! So, then, obviously, you're not related to Tarzan..." Jane said. Tarzan, Ethan, Chilled and Sora all exchanged glances. "Are you here to study the gorillas?"

"Highly doubtful." They looked over to see the tall man with the rifle enter the tent, with Fate, Donald and Goofy in tow.

"Sora! Ethan! Chilled!" Goofy exclaimed. Sora rushed over and locked hands with Donald.

"Fate! Goofy! Donald!" Sora exclaimed. Sora and Donald realized what they're doing and parted, crossing their arms to Ethan, Chilled, Fate and Goofy's surprise. They scowled with their backs turned.

"A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas." The man said. The tall man walked back outside.

"Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research." Jane said with a frown. She sighed. "Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home."

"Well, anyway..." Sora started.

"I'm staying." Sora and Donald both said grouchily.

"Huh?" Sora asked in surprise.

"Sora, Ethan, Chilled, look what we found. Look at this." Goofy said. He held out the red gummi block.

"What's that?" Chilled asked.

"A gummi block. It's the same stuff used to build our ship." Goofy replied.

"So that means..." Sora trailed off.

"The king could be here. So, we've gotta work together to look for him. For now." Donald said.

"Fine. I'll let you tag along. For now." Sora said.

* * *

They talked to Jane.

"Apparently Tarzan was raised in the jungle by the gorillas. Communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning." Jane said.

"So he was speaking in "gorilla" back there..." Sora said.

"Ah, that's right. You're looking for your friends?" Jane asked.

"He said Riku and Kairi are here. And one word none of us could understand..." Sora replied. Jane showed them the projector.

"Why don't we try this? We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word. Oh, what happened to the slides?" Jane asked.

* * *

Sora and company searched for the slides around the campsite. They talked to Clayton during their search.

"Clayton's the name. I'm a hunter, not a researcher. What? No, I am not trying to hunt the gorillas. But they're so rare! I'd just like to get a look at them."

* * *

They returned to the tent and gave Jane the slides. The first shows a radiant castle, which stirred something within Sora.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"What? Um... nothing." Sora replied. 'This place... It just looks so familiar. But how? I've never been off my island.' He thought.

They showed the rest of the slides to Tarzan.

"Well, Tarzan?" Jane asked.

"Where are my friends, Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked. Tarzan shook his head. "Hey, I thought—"

"That leaves just one place." Clayton said, entering the tent. They all looked up at him. "Young man, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them."

"Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide—" Jane was cut off.

"Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas." Clayton walked up to Tarzan. "Go-ril-las." Tarzan looked over at Sora, Ethan and Chilled and nodded.

"Tarzan... are you sure?" Jane asked.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak." Tarzan replied.

"Kerchak?"

"He must be the leader. Perfect. I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place." Clayton said. He smiled and they left the tent. Sabor attacked, but was sent scurrying back into the jungle.

* * *

They entered the Hippos' Lagoon and found more Dalmatian puppies. They found some climbable ivy and took it into a higher area of the trees. Tarzan found Kerchak and Kala among the trees, numerous vines hanging around them. Kerchak looked sternly at Sora, Ethan, Fate, Chilled, Donald, and Goofy as Tarzan pleaded his case to them in Mangani.

"Kerchak, please listen to me. I know the nesting ground is secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because... because... well, they need us." Tarzan said. His blue eyes showed deep concern for the strangers like him. Kala looked over to Kerchak, who continues to glower.

Goofy leant over to Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate and Donald.

"Uh... Did you get that?" Goofy asked.

"Not one bit." Donald replied.

"Where's Rory or Hotaru when you need them?" Fate asked quietly. Ethan and Chilled shrugged.

"Kerchak." Tarzan said. Kerchak turned his head silently towards the treetops, sensing something. He started to leave. "Kerchak..." Kala looked back at Tarzan sadly and followed Kerchak. Tarzan hung his head.

'He seemed sorta distracted by something." Goofy thought.

'Was he looking toward the tree house?' Donald thought.

* * *

Inside the tree house, the young gorilla was playing with a globe. Clayton's rifle glinted in the sunlight as the unknowing gorilla continues playing. Donald ran to the tree house and screamed just as Clayton fired. His aim off, the bullet narrowly missed Terkina, who ran away behind Kerchak. Sora entered with Goofy, Ethan, Chilled, Fate and Tarzan.

"What's the big idea!?" Donald and Fate asked angrily.

"Wait, Kerchak. Please!" Tarzan pleaded. Kerchak walked away, scowling. Terk followed him as Donald and Fate glared at Clayton. Tarzan turned toward Clayton, frowning.

"You don't understand. I was only trying to... Ah! A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life." Clayton said. Tarzan lowered his head.

* * *

The group returned to the tent and told Jane everything.

"How could you do such a thing!" Jane yelled angrily.

"Now, Miss Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla." Clayton said.

"You are not to go near the gorillas again!"

"All because of one mishap? Come, now..."

Everyone glared at him and he dropped his smirk. He laughed nervously and backed out of the tent. Turning away to leave, he grinned cruelly. As he exited the tent, he took out his rifle.

"What am I doing with these imbeciles?" He stared out into the jungle. "Blasted gorillas! I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll track them down somehow." He took out a pipe from his back pocket. "I'll stake my life on it." He heard a rustling from the jungle and stopped before the pipe reached his mouth. He put it away and listened for the source of the noise. He aimed his rifle into the jungle as the noise got closer, and the shot rung out loud and clear.

* * *

Sora, Ethan, Fate, Chilled, Donald, Goofy, and Tarzan ran outside and saw a gorilla surrounded by monkey-like creatures.

"Heartless!" Sora yelled.

They noticed Sora and attacked the group as the gorilla hid. They defeated the Heartless and the gorilla thanked them with a gummi block. They spoke to Jane.

"Don't mind Mr. Clayton. He's not a bad person—just a bit impetuous." Jane said.

"Can you be sure?" Fate asked. She seemed bothered by the situation. Jane nodded, though seeming slightly unsure.

They searched around the jungle, protecting the rest of the gorillas from the Heartless. They returned to the tent.

"I do hope Mr. Clayton is safe..." Jane mumbled.

* * *

They exited the tent and heard a gunshot from the direction of the Bamboo Thicket. They ran into the thicket and found Clayton's pipe on the mound in the center. A shadow leapt over them and Sabor landed, roaring at them, teeth bared. It clawed the air towards Sora, but Donald sent a Fire spell at it. Sora striked it with the Keyblade and it jumped into the tall stalks of bamboo. They waited for it to emerge, Tarzan listening keenly. It leapt out and Tarzan assaulted it with his spear, spinning it wildly. Goofy tackled it with his shield and it tried to bite him, but Ethan and Chilled used their roars to push it away. They continued attacking it until it slowed down, it's vision going blurry. Sabor looked up to the sun, falling unconscious, and collapsed to the ground, losing a fang in the process.

* * *

Meanwhile, Terk ran through the campsite past numerous Heartless and into the tent, frightening Jane and knocking her to the ground. Jane looked to see that the gorilla was alright before someone entered the tent. Jane looked up, terrified, and held Terkina tightly.

* * *

Sora and company returned to camp to find the tent empty.

"Hey, where's Jane?" Sora asked.

"What's wrong, Tarzan?" Goofy asked.

"Something coming. Jane, danger. Jane near... Near tree house." Tarzan replied.

"Sounds like trouble. Let's go." Donald said.

* * *

They raced to an area in the tree tops loaded with plant life. Jane and Terk were imprisoned in a web of vines.

"Tarzan!" Jane cried. A large black fruit was attached to the tree trunk in the middle of the area.

* * *

They took out both the Heartless and the suspicious fruit, releasing Jane and Terk from their cage. Light flowed into the canopy as they talked to Jane.

"Clayton came to the tent, and... That's the last thing I remember." Jane said.

"Clayton?" Sora asked in surprise.

"Gorillas trapped. Terk ran." Tarzan said.

"We must help the gorillas!" Jane said.

* * *

They ran to the cliff area, where the gorillas had been rounded up by Clayton and the Heartless. Clayton loaded and cocked his rifle, aiming it at Kala. Kerchak roared as Heartless pounced in his direction. Clayton put his finger on the trigger as Sora ran in.

"No!" Sora cried. Clayton looked over to Sora and Kala and Kerchak walk away. "Clayton?"

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan said. He said something in Mangani again. "Not Clayton!"

Clayton gave out a yell and the fight began. Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, Goofy, and Tarzan went after the Heartless, while Sora took on Clayton. The hunter fought back, aiming his rifle at them before the cliff behind them exploded. Tarzan rushed forward, but was knocked back by an invisible creature. It called out and Clayton mounted it, reloading his rifle and aiming it at them again. Sora attacked the creature, causing it to shed it's invisibility. The great green chameleon stared at them through wild spinning eyes. It sent out beams of energy before jumping up to a high ledge, and Donald called down a Thunder spell, while Tarzan climbed the vines along the wall towards it. He stabbed it with his spear and it reeled backwards, knocking Clayton from it's back.

"Lazy beast!" Clayton snarled. The Stealth Sneak Heartless fell to the ground as Clayton picked himself up. He aimed at Sora, but was tackled by Goofy's shield. Sora, Ethan and Chilled striked the Heartless with a flurry of attacks while Donald casted magic spells and Fate provided support. Tarzan faced Clayton and forced him towards the waterfall. He clutched his chest and aimed his rifle at them, his eyes staring daggers. The Heartless rose up behind him slowly, sparks crackling around it, cause Clayton to turn around. It began to fall on him and he screamed. A glowing heart bursted from it's chest and floated into the air as Clayton and the Heartless disappeared. Kala and the other gorillas gather nearby as Kerchak walked up to Sora. He grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and tossed him into the air. Sora landed with a thud on the top of the cliff. Ethan, Chilled, Donald and Goofy followed suit while Fate flew up and Tarzan climbed up to meet them. They looked down towards the gorillas, who left. Tarzan crawled over to the lake, where the waterfall roared.

"Tarzan, home." Tarzan said.

* * *

They entered the deepest parts of the Waterfall Cavern and found a glowing nest of butterflies in the trunk of an ancient tree. Jane and Terk joined them and Tarzan repeated the Mangani word.

"This is your home? But that means..." Tarzan stopped Sora and placed a hand to his ear. "Huh?"

They heard the roaring sound of water.

"The waterfalls... They're echoing all the way here." Jane said. Tarzan repeated the word.

"Friends there. See friends." Tarzan said.

"Oh, now I've got it." Jane said. She recited Mangani word. "Means heart. Friends in our hearts..."

"Heart..." Tarzan repeated.

"Oh, so that's what it meant." Sora said, sounding disappointed.

"Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends." Tarzan said.

"Sorry about what I said." Sora said to Donald.

"I'm sorry too." Donald said.

"Yeah. All for one, huh?" Goofy asked. He gathered all 5 of them into a group hug, smiling.

Sora walked up to the butterfly nest and they scattered around the cavern, revealing a Keyhole. Sora aimed his Keyblade and sealed the Keyhole. It glowed with a bright light and a locking sound before a green gummi block fell to the ground, shining.

"A gummi!" Donald exclaimed.

"But it's sure not thing king's." Goofy said. Terk nuzzled against Donald, who looked surprised.

"I think someone has a new admirer." Jane said. Donald started waving his arms frantically.

"No, no, no, no! Daisy would kill me!" Donald panicked. Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate and Goofy laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the horned witch stood in a dark chapel with 3 other villains.

"What drew the Heartless to that world?" One asked.

"The hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good." Another said.

A ghostly figure laughed.

"Yeah, he got chomped instead!" He said.

A tall, thin man in pointed robes walked out of the shadows, a snake staff in his hand.

"A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless. But the boy is a problem. He found one of the Keyholes."

"Are you still pondering this?" They looked up to see a red cat, his wings black and his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I'm quite about done with your constant bickering."

"Shut up, you cat."

"I'm an Exceed. And I can kill you." He said.

"Fear not. It will take him ages to find the rest."

An image of Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy appeared on the table before them.

"Besides, he remains blissfully unaware of our other plan."

"Yes, the princesses..."

"They are falling into our hands, one by one. Speaking of which..."

Out of the shadows stepped a frightened Alice.

* * *

Back in Deep Jungle, everyone had returned to the tent.

"Well, guess we'd better get going." Sora said.

"Where is your ship, anyway?" Jane asked.

"Well, uh... Not too far." Donald replied.

"Sora, Tarzan, friends." Tarzan said. He handed him a keychain

They returned to the gummi ship.

"The gummi block that came out of that glowing hole... It's not like the others. Wonder what it's used for." Sora said.

"I dunno." Donald said.

"Maybe Leon'll know." Goofy suggested.

"Hmm... He might. Back to Traverse Town, then?" Donald asked.

"I wanna be pilot!" Sora said.

"Hey, stop it!"

"Oh, come on! I'm the Keyblade master."

"I don't care who you are! No!"

"Here we go again..." Goofy, Ethan and Chilled sighed. Fate just giggled nervously.


	7. Traverse Town (2nd Visit)

They traveled back to Traverse Town and found Yuffie in the First District.

"Leon's probably at the underground cavern. He trains there often. You know, the channel in the alleyway is connected to the cavern." Yuffie said.

* * *

They entered the Alleyway though the Second District and found a grate at the edge of it. They tackled the bars and entered the Secret Waterway. They swam through the channel to where Leon was practicing his battle swing. Aerith was there with him.

"So, you found the Keyhole." Leon said.

"Yeah. The Keyblade locked it automatically." Sora said.

"Good." Aerith said.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole. And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well." Leon said.

"What do you mean?" Chilled asked.

"It was in Ansem's report." Aerith said.

"The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core." Leon said.

"What happens to the world?" Ethan asked.

"In the end, it disappears." Aerith replied.

"What!" Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ethan, Fate and Chilled yelled more then asked.

"That's why your key is so important." Leon said.

"Please lock the Keyholes. You're the only one who can." Aerith said.

"I don't know..." Sora mumbled.

"Seeing other worlds would probably serve you well." Leon said. "All of you."

"Yeah!" Donald agreed.

"We gotta find your friends! And King Mickey!" Goofy reminded him.

"I guess you're right... Okay!" Sora agreed. He remembered the gummi block. "Hey, Leon. This gummi block's different from the others. Do you know what it's for?"

Leon had no answer.

"Ask Cid. He should know." Aerith said.

"Wait, Sora. Take this with you." Leon said. He gave him a stone. "This stone holds some mysterious power. I've been carrying it for luck. I want you to hold onto it."

"How do you use it?" Sora asked. Leon crossed his arms, silently thinking. "Uh, Leon?"

* * *

They left the Secret Waterway and returned to the First District. They entered the Accessory Shop and spoke to a Moogle.

"A big tournament is being held somewhere, kupo." The Moogle said.

* * *

They spoke to Cid.

"What've you got there? Hey! Well, if it ain't a gummi block." Cid said.

"Yup." Donald said.

"What's this one for?" Goofy asked.

"You're kiddin' me! You're flyin' a gummi ship and you don't know nothin' about navigation gummis? Bunch of pinheads. Interspace ain't no playground." Cid said.

"There's a lot we don't know." Chilled said.

"So what!" Ethan countered.

"We have to use the gummi ship to go to other worlds." Sora added.

"We don't have a choice." Fate said.

"Whoa, easy." Cid said. He scratched his head. "I didn't know. No hard feelings, all right? Well, I guess I could lend y'all a hand, then."

"Thanks." Sora said.

"Basically, with navigation gummis, you can go to new places. You want one on your ship, right?" Cid asked. They nodded. "I'll install it for you. But I got this thing I gotta go deliver first."

"What do you need to deliver?" Fate asked.

"Just this book. It's real old. When the guy brought it in, it was practically falling apart. Too beat up to restore it to the way it was. But overall, I did a decent job puttin' it back together. Anyway, you mind deliverin' it for me? It's the old house past the Third District. Look for a big fire sign." Cid explained. He handed Sora the old book before a loud bell rung.

"Wh-What was that?" Chilled asked.

"Hmm? The bell at the gizmo shop is ringing. Go check it out if you want, but deliver that book for me first. When you're done, stop by the house in the Third District. I'll be there."

* * *

They left the shop and entered the Third District, finding the fire sign at the end of an alley. Sora hit it with a Fire spell and the door unlocked. They entered a large cavern where a mystical house sat on a central island. Several stepping stones lined the path in the water. Sora jumped on them and they began to move rhythmically. Timing themselves, they traversed the stones and reached the house. The house looked beaten and worn down despite it's festive purple hue. The front entrance way was covered in wooden boards and cloth. They found a broken hole in the side of the brick wall with a green curtain draped over it, and used it to get into the house. They entered an empty space with a raised platform in the center. Sora heard a voice behind him and whirled around.

"There's something about this musty place..." Kairi walked slowly through the room, holding her hands behind her back. "It reminds me of the secret place back home, where we used to scribble on the walls. Remember?" She looked towards him and smiled.

"Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Sora?" He turned to see a concerned Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald and Goofy before looking back to Kairi, who had vanished completely.

"Well, well." They looked over to the entrance curtain and see an old wizard in blue robes with an extremely long beard. He was carrying a carpet bag and a wand. "You've arrived sooner than I expected."

"Wha... You knew we were coming?" Sora asked.

"Of course."

"Are you... a Heartless?" Sora asked.

"He doesn't look like one." Donald replied.

"Oh, my. No. My name is Merlin. As you can see, I am a sorcerer. I spend much of my time traveling. It's good to be home. Your king has requested my help." He explained.

"King Mickey?" Goofy asked.

"Yes, indeed. Donald, Goofy. And who might you be, young men and... the little one?" Merlin asked.

"I'm Sora. That's Ethan, Chilled and Fate." Sora replied.

"Ah. So, you have found the key." Melrin said.

"What did the king ask you to do?" Donald asked.

"Just a moment..." Merlin said. He walked up to the stairs and set down his carpet bag before reaching the center of the raised platform. He lifted his wand high in the air. "Presto!" Dust fliew around the carpet bag as it openeed and out popped teapots, tables, drawers, and chairs, small at first, but quickly growing larger. The wacky wizard danced around while waving his wand, directing the items from the bag to their respective places in the house. Soon after, the room was entirely furnished, complete with a bed, a desk, and multiple piles of books. "There, now. Ahem." He turned to face Sora. "Your king asked me to train you in the art of magic. We can start anytime you like. Let me know when you're ready to begin the training. Oh, and one more thing." He turned to the entrance where a small model of a royal carriage was placed on the floor next to the telescope in the open window. Magic sparkled in the air coalesce at the carriage's place and formed an elderly woman in blue robes with a pink bow around her neck. She wore her hood over her white hair and held up a long magic wand. She smiled at them sweetly.

"Hello. I'm the Fairy Godmother. Your king asked me to help, too. I will assist throughout your journey." She said.

"I do not know how much I can be of help, but do stop by anytime." Merlin said.

* * *

Sora handed Merlin the book.

"Oh, that book... So, Cid asked you to bring this. Thank you. You wish to know what kind of book it is? I don't even know, myself. In fact, it's not mine. Somehow it found its way into my bag one day. It was such a curious book, I asked Cid to repair it for me. Well, I guess I'll put it here somewhere, for now. This book holds a great secret. The missing pages will unlock it." Merlin said. He pointed to a small bedside table. "I'll leave the book over there. Do look at it whenever you like. My best regards to Cid for repairing it for me. Oh, and about that stone of yours... You should ask the Fairy Godmother about that."

* * *

They spoke to the Fairy Godmother and showed her Leon's stone.

"Do you know what this is?" Sora asked.

"Oh, the poor thing! He has turned into a summon gem." The Fairy Godmother replied.

"A summon gem?" Chilled asked.

"This little creature lived in a world that was consumed by darkness. When a world vanishes, so do its inhabitants. But this one has such a strong heart, he became a gem instead of vanishing with his world." The Fairy Godmother explained.

"Can he regain himself?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but only his spirit. Now, watch!" The Fairy Godmother replied. She waved her wand. "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

Sora was granted the power to summon Simba.

"Whenever you call, he will help you. If you find any more of these, bring them to me. Don't worry, when their worlds are restored they will return there. Sora, please help save them."

"Don't worry, I will." Sora said.

* * *

Sora opened the old book on the nightstand and with a flash, he landed on it's pages. A house of sticks appeared on the map and he ran over to it, entering an empty meadow. He walked up to a large log, where a stuffed toy bear wearing a small red shirt was seated, tapping his forehead.

"Think, think. Think, think."

"Hi there. What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Oh."

"I was thinking of how to say goodbye to Pooh."

"Pooh?" Sora asked.

"Yes?" Pooh asked. Sora sat beside him.

"Wait a second. You're Pooh?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I'm Winnie the Pooh. Pooh for short. Who are you?" Pooh asked.

"I'm Sora." Sora replied.

"Oh. Hello, Sora. Have you come to say goodbye to Pooh, too?" His face turned sad.

"Well, no. Why would I do that? We've only just met."

"Because everyone's gone away."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we all lived here in the Hundred Acre Wood. And we'd take walks together, or play Pooh sticks... And every day, I'd eat some honey. Just one small smackeral would taste very good right now." He rubbed his tummy. "But now everyone's gone. All my friends, and my favorite Hunny Tree too. Everyone must've gone away while I was napping, I think... So, who knows?" He hopped off the log. "Maybe I shall end up going away somewhere as well. But I wonder, how do I say goodbye to myself?" He put his hands on his head. "Think, think, think."

Sora stared at him.

"Oh, my tumbly is getting rather rumbly."

Sora watched him walk off. He followed the bear to a house built into a tree. Above the door of the house was hung an odd sign reading "MR. SANDERZ" with a backwards N. Next to it was a bell with a misspelled note reading "Rnig also". Sora entered the house, seeing Pooh gazing inside a honey pot.

"Oh, bother. There's no more honey left. If only the Hunny Tree would visit... Then I could eat my fill." He stood up and left the house. Sora followed, being greeted outside by an owl.

"Let me guess: You'd like to know what happens next. Unfortunately, some of the pages are missing, so I can't tell you yet. The pages are scattered over many worlds. Would you find them for us?"

* * *

Sora exited the storybook and regrouped with Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald and Goofy in Merlin's Study.

"You'd best go see Cid before going anywhere else." Merlin said.

* * *

They left the Mystical House and returned to the Third District. Soldier Heartless appeared, but they were taken out by someone with a sharp-looking sword. Sora, Ethan, Chilled and Fate looked incredibly surprised to see...

"There you are. What's going on?" Riku asked.

"Riku!" Sora, Ethan, Chilled and Fate exclaimed. Sora walked up to Riku and stretched his mouth out, making sure he was real.

"Hey, hey, cut it out." Riku said.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Sora asked.

"I hope not. Took forever to find all of you." Riku replied. He ran a hand through his hair as Sora smiled.

"Riku." Sora said. Riku smiled back and they start walking through the square.

"Wait a second, where's Kairi?" Ethan asked.

"Isn't she with you?" Riku asked. Sora looked down, sadly. "Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island, too." He looked to the sky. "We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now."

A Shadow Heartless emerged from the ground, it's antennae wriggling wildly. Riku was faced away from everyone.

"We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this—"

He heard a noise behind him, and turned to see Sora, who had just destroyed the Shadow Heartless. Sora stood and tossed the Keyblade over his shoulder.

"Leave it to who?" Sora asked proudly.

"Sora, what did you—"

"We've been looking for you and Kairi, too, with their help." Donald and Goofy nodded, but Riku looked apprehensive.

"Who are they?" Riku asked.

"Ahem. My name is—" Donald was cut off.

"We've visited so many places and worlds, looking for you." Sora said.

"Really? Well, what do you know? I never would have guessed." Riku said.

Goofy put his hands on Sora's shoulders.

"Oh, and guess what? Sora's the Keyblade master." Goofy said.

"Who would've thought it?" Donald asked.

"What's that mean?" Sora asked.

"It means you're impressive!" Chilled replied, trying to avoid a fight.

"Sure." Ethan said. Fate giggled.

"So, this is called a Keyblade?" Riku asked. Riku held up Sora's Keyblade.

"Huh?" Sora asked. He looked at his own hand in confusion. "Hey, give it back." He rushed forward to grab it, but Riku moved back and Sora stumbled and fell over. Riku held the Keyblade above his head, getting a good look at it.

"Catch!" Riku said.

"Whoa!" He tossed it to Sora, who stood up quickly. "Okay, so you're coming with us, right? We've got this awesome rocket. Wait 'til you see it!"

"No, he can't come!" Donald said rudely.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Forget it!" Donald replied.

"Oh, come on! He's my friend!"

"I don't care!"

The argument caught Ethan, Chilled, Fate and Goofy's attention, but when Goofy looked back at Riku, he saw no one.

"Huh? He's gone." Goofy said.

Sora looked around the District, seeing nobody.

"Riku?" Sora asked. He walked slowly. "Nice going. Oh, well. At least, he's okay." He put his hands behind his head, hopeful. "And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too."

* * *

They walked up the stairs to the Small House, seeing the lights on in the window and entered to find Cid, Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith inside. Boxes were stacked up against the wall and a lantern hung from the ceiling.

"You guys ever hear of Maleficent?" Cid asked. Sora shoke his head as Leon leaned against the wall. "I hear she's in town."

"Who is she?" Fate asked.

"A witch, cat, she's a witch!" Cid replied.

"She's the reason this town is full of Heartless. Don't take her lightly." Leon said.

"She's been using the Heartless for years." Aerith said.

"We lost our world, thanks to her." Leon said.

"One day, a swarm of Heartless took over our world!" Cid stated.

"That was nine years ago." Leon reminded him.

"I got out of that mess and came here with these guys." Cid said, ignoring Leon's reminder.

"That's awful!" Donald said.

"Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem. He dedicated his life to studying the Heartless." Leon explained.

"His report should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless." Cid said.

"Where's this report?" Ethan asked.

"We don't know. It got scattered when our world was destroyed." Leon replied.

"I'm sure Maleficent's got most of the pages." Cid said.

* * *

Outside, Maleficent stood with Riku, gazing at them through the windows of the house.

"You see? It's just as I told you. While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend, he quite simply replaced you with some new companions. Evidently, now he values them far more than he does you." Maleficent lied. She looked down at Riku as he stared with narrow, unblinking eyes. "You're better off without that wretched boy." She bent down to his level, giving him a smile. "Now, think no more of him and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for..."

* * *

In the Small House, they carried on their conversation.

"So, you delivered that book? That navigation gummi's installed and ready to go. You find another one, you bring it to me. I threw in a warp gummi for the heck of it. Now you can jump to worlds you've been to before. Well, better get back to my real job. What's my real job? You'll see. See me at the First District." Cid said.

"I've been thinking about the bell in the Second District." Aerith said.

"That one that rang a bit ago?" Sora asked.

"The one above the gizmo shop. There's a legend about it, you know." Yuffie replied.

"But it's all boarded up. Nobody can get in there." Aerith said.

"Heck, go check it out. Ring it three times to see if anything happens." Cid said.

* * *

They left and entered the Second District, battling Heartless on their way to the roof of the Gizmo Shop. They took down the wooden boards of the bell tower and Sora rung the bell.

The mural in the fountain in the square below changed and the empty fountain filled with flames. Sora rung it again and the mural changed once more, the fire dissipating and the lights above the fountain blinked on. When the bell tolled the third time, the lights shut off and water spurted out of the fountain, the mural changing finally to butterflies surrounding a flower, which then revealed a large Keyhole.

They jumped down to the square and approached the fountain when the Guard Armor dropped from the sky. Sora, Ethan and Chilled began attacking the torso of the Heartless while Donald and Goofy went after it's legs, while Fate provided support. It span it's arms wildly and with a few more hits, it crashed to the ground, motionless. The 6 of them paused, watching as the armor twitched. It reformed it's body and fell forward, it's arms digging into the ground. It's torso and legs flipped over, and the toes of it's hammer-like feet curved inwards, forming hands. It's helmet opened and it's yellow eyes stared blankly at them. It lunged forward and mer the blade in Sora's hands. The Opposite Armor continued to tackle them, floating in midair. The Heartless soon split itself in half, the helmet and arms going after Sora, Ethan and Chilled and the feet and torso found their targets in Fate, Donald and Goofy. Donald summoned a Thunder spell, sending bolts of electricity into the armor. The helmet swirled around between the arms, almost taunting them, before it's body reformed. It moved to tackle them again, but mid-tackle, Sora striked, knocking it's parts everywhere. Nearly defenseless, they destroyed it's appendages, leaving just the torso and helmet. It turned it's torso sideways, staring at them with it's glowing eyes. A ball of energy shot out from inside it, and it targeted Sora, who dodged away. Another ball of energy shot out, and this time Sora was ready for it. He blocked with his Keyblade, sending the orb back to the Opposite Armor, which began to shake violently. The helmet fell inside it's torso and a large glowing heart floated out into the sky, before the armor disappeared. Sora walked over to the shining Keyhole, and locked it. The Keyhole shimmered and broke off, disintegrating into pieces, leaving only the butterfly mural and a gummi block.

* * *

Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy returned to the First District and met Cid behind the Accessory Shop.

"Hey, now that was quick! Now you know. I'm in the gummi block business. Workin' on your gummi ship sure was great. Come again and I'll give you a big discount." Cid said. He gave them a gummi block. "Go ahead, take it. It's a special giveaway." They showed him the gummi block they found at the Keyhole. "Hey, got another navigation gummi there, eh? I'll bet you want it installed."

"Yeah, please." Sora said.

"Hmm... Looks like this is another one of those blocks that come in sets. You gotta find the mate to this one." Cid said. He returned the gummi block to them and they entered the Accessory Shop, seeing a small boy on the floor near the counter. Jiminy Cricket jumped onto Sora's shoulder.

"Well, well, as I live and breathe! If it isn't Pinocchio!" Jiminy exclaimed. The cricket hopped down to the boy and Sora was surprised to see that he was entirely made of wood.

"Oh. Hi, Jiminy." Pinocchio said.

What in the world are you doing down here?" Jiminy asked.

"Um... Playing hide-and-seek." Pinocchio replied. Jiminy started pacing around.

"I just don't believe it. And here I was, up all night, just worried sick about you. Why of all the—" Jiminy looked up at Pinocchio, shocked. "Pinocchio!" Pinocchio stared at his nose, which had magically grown longer. "Pinocchio! Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes!" Pinocchio replied.

"Then tell me, what is this?" He pointed to an item on the floor beside them.

"It was a present."

"No fibbing, now! You know you're not supposed to tell lies. A lie only grows and grows, 'til you get caught! Plain as the nose on your face!"

"But if you want something, why wait? Why not just take it?"

"Oh, my! Who told you that? You need some advice from your conscience!"

"That's right! You're my conscience, Jiminy! I'll never tell lies as long as you're around." Magic surrounded Pinocchio's nose and it shrunk to it's normal size.

"You need to be good so you can become a real boy. You promised Geppetto you would be, right?" Jiminy asked.

"Oh! Do you know where Father is?"

"He's not with you?""

"Jiminy, let's go find Father!

"Now, hold on! There are all sorts of dangers and temptations out there! I'll go find Geppetto, so you just wait here. These fellows here will be helping me." Jiminy said.

"We will?" They asked. Pinocchio stood up.

"Well, shall we go?" Jiminy asked.

"You could've asked us first..." Sora replied.


	8. Agrabah

They left Traverse Town and traveled to Olympus Coliseum, where they competed in the Phil Cup. After making their way up the tournament, they spoke to Phil and Hercules.

"I never thought you'd do it. Not bad." Phil said.

"Phil, you're just as stubborn as ever. Don't pretend you're not happy for them!" Hercules said.

"Ahem! Now, kid, you've still got a long way to go. The next round's startin' soon. Next time it'll be the real thing." Phil explained, completely ignoring Hercules' comment.

* * *

They left for the world of Agrabah, where a tall, thin man in robes walked through the streets with Maleficent.

"And the Keyhole?" Maleficent asked.

"The Heartless are searching for it now. I'm certain we'll find it soon enough. So that just leaves..."

Overhead, a brightly-colored parrot squawked through the air loudly before circling down to land on the man's pointed shoulders.

"Jafar! I've looked everywhere for Jasmine. She's disappeared like magic!" The bird said.

"The girl is more trouble than she's worth." Jafar growled.

"You said you had things under control." Maleficent said.

"Agrabah is full of holes for rats to hide in. But why worry about Princess Jasmine? With her or without her, surely this world will be ours when we find the Keyhole."

"We need all seven princesses of heart to open the final door. Any fewer is useless."

"Well, if the princess is that important, we'll find her."

Bandit Heartless appeared behind him, brandishing swords.

"Find Jasmine and bring her to me at once." Jafar ordered.

The Heartless followed the bird through the streets.

"Don't steep yourself in darkness too long. The Heartless consume the careless." Maleficent warned. Jafar laughed proudly.

"Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary." Jafar said.

Behind Maleficent in a watermelon stand, a worried young woman overheard their conversation. She was no commoner, as her jewelry and her clothes were obviously expensive.

* * *

Sora, Ethan, Fate, Chilled, Donald, and Goofy arrived in the Plaza to find Heartless roaming the streets of Agrabah. They took out the Heartless as they make their way into an Alley. Sora gasped, when he saw someone staring at them from behind a pile of crates.

"Who's there? Hello?" The girl came out of hiding and spoke to them. "I'm Jasmine. My father is the sultan of Agrabah."

"Uh... So that makes you a princess." Goofy said.

"But he has been deposed by Jafar, who now controls the city." Jasmine said.

"Jafar?"

"You haven't heard of him? He's the royal vizier. He's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah. He's desperately looking for something— something he calls the "Keyhole." Jafar caught me trying to escape, but he helped me." Jasmine explained.

"Who helped you?" Chilled asked.

"We were hiding nearby, but he left a while ago to take care of something... Oh, I hope Aladdin's all right." Jasmine replied.

"Aladdin? Where might I find this street rat?" They looked up to see Jafar on a high ledge. "Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess. These little rats won't do, you see."

"Jasmine, run!" Sora ordered. Jasmine ran into the city and the 6 of them got ready to fight.

"Ah, the boy who holds the key." Jafar said. Jafar summoned Heartless, who dropped down and attacked them as Jafar escaped.

* * *

They defeated the Heartless and walked through Main Street, finding an entrance to a loft. Inside the loft, they found an ornate rug trying to pull itself out from under a chest of drawers. They moved it off of the rug, who stood in front of them on two tassels and bows in gratitude, before magically flying out the open hole in the wall.

"The carpet flew off toward the desert. Let's follow it, Sora!" Ethan suggested.

* * *

They made their way to the vast desert, sand and sky as far as the eye can see. The magic carpet flew towards them and landed. It motioned for them to come along, and they rid it to a sandpit, where a young man and his pet monkey were trapped in the sand. A horde of Heartless appeared and they were forced to fight them before reaching the young man. More Heartless surrounded them.

"Gawrsh, not again!" Goofy said.

"We'll never get a break..." Fate complained to herself.

The man managed to get himself free, pulling out a rather old and dirty oil lamp.

"Genie, get rid of these guys!" He ordered. He rubbed the lamp and held it into the air. Magic sparks appeared from the lamp followed by blue smoke, and a large genie erupted from it with a yell.

"Wish Number One, coming right up!" Genie promised. He snapped his fingers and the Heartless vanished around them.

* * *

Later, they stood in the desert as the magic carpet flew overhead.

"I see... Thanks." Aladdin thanked them.

"Aladdin, what're you doing out here?" Sora asked.

"Same old stuff. Hunting legendary treasure. Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders." Aladdin replied. The carpet landed. "I found that magic carpet, and this lamp." He showed them the lamp. "Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp can summon the—"

"Please, kid, leave the intros to a professional. The one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP!" Genie introduced himself. He rubbed the lamp. "Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted." He bowed and flew over to Aladdin. "Today's winner is... Aladdin! Congratulations!" Genie made confetti rain down on him and shook his hand.

"Any wish?" Donald asked.

"Patience, my fine feathered friend." He split into 3 genies, each holding up 3 fingers. "Any three wishes! A one wish,"  
One Genie disappeared,  
"a 2 wish," 2 disappeared,  
"a 3 wish. Then I make like a banana and split!" The 3rd disappeared.  
"Our lucky winner made his first wish—"  
He reappeared next to Sora.  
"And let me tell you, what a doozy that wish was—" He said aside.  
He split into 2 back-to-back genies.  
"So he has two left." His voice echoed.  
He popped out and zoomed back in, turning his smoky tail into a microphone.  
"So, master, what'll you have for Wish Number Two?"  
He spun and dropped a spotlight on Aladdin, who put a hand on his chin.

"Hmm, how about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?" Aladdin asked.

"Oooh! Money! Royalty! Fame!" Genie listed. He pinched the air and bowed. "Okay, you asked for it! A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold!" He started dialing on an imaginary phone, holding his hand up to his ear. "Just say the word and I'll deliver it in 30 minutes or less, or your meal's free." He flew over to Aladdin, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Hey, I'll even throw in a cappuccino!" Aladdin chuckled.

"No, thanks!" Aladdin said.

"Okay."

"I think I'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah."

"Uh, why a prince?" Goofy asked.

"You see, there's this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine. But she's a princess, and I'm... Aww, she could never fall for a guy like me." Aladdin replied. He looked at the sand. Ethan glanced at Fate, who caught his gaze and glared at him, and he looked away and started fake-coughing. Chilled sighed at the 2 of them.

"Oh. Princess?" Donald asked.

"Jasmine?" Goofy asked.

"Oh, that's right! She's in trouble, Aladdin!" Sora said.

"What? Well, c'mon, let's get going!" Aladdin said.

* * *

They boarded the magic carpet, and started flying back to Agrabah. Genie flew alongside them.

"Ah, fresh air! The great outdoors!" Genie said.

"I guess you don't get out much, huh?" Fate asked.

"Comes with the job. Phenomenal cosmic powers. Itty-bitty living space. It's always 3 wishes, then back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or 2..." Genie replied.

"Say, Genie, what if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp? What do you think?" Aladdin asked. Genie smiled.

"You'd do that?" Genie asked.

"Genie, it's a promise. After we help Jasmine." Aladdin replied.

* * *

They flew to the city and entered Aladdin's House.

"So, Jafar is after Jasmine and this "Keyhole"." Aladdin brainstormed.

"Keyhole, eh? I could swear I've heard about that somewhere before..." Genie said.

"Really? Where?" Chilled asked.

"Now, where was it? It's only been 200 years..." Genie trailed off.

"Well, anyway, we've got to stop Jafar before it's too late." Sora said.

* * *

They entered the Palace Gates by way of a high ledge and saw Jafar standing at the gates with Princess Jasmine. They jumped down to their level, alerting the vizier to their presence.

"Setting your sights a little high, aren't you boy? Back to your hole, street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the princess any more." Jafar said.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin shouted.

"I'm so sorry, Aladdin." Jasmine apologized. Jafar held out an arm to block her, while Aladdin pulled out the lamp behind his back.

"Genie, help Jasmine, please!" Aladdin pleaded. Jafar turned and his eyes grew wide, seeing Genie carrying Jasmine.

"One wish left! You're making this really easy, you know." Genie said.

"So sorry, boy. I'm afraid your second wish has been denied." Jafar said. Iago flew over to Jafar with the lamp. Aladdin looked at his hand, seeing it empty, and knocked the cap off his head in shock. Iago gave Jafar the lamp.

"I'm sorry, Al." Genie said. He disappeared and Jasmine fell through the air with a scream, landing in a clay pot which suddenly grew legs. "And now, I bid you all farewell. Attack!" Jafar disappeared as two pots exploded behind them, revealing the front and back of a Heartless. Sora attacked the front head, and it's antennae lit up with a burst of electricity. It swung them around wildly, striking Sora in the face. He reeled back as Aladdin searched around for Jasmine, who was desperately calling out for help among the clay pots. Several of the numerous pots had grown legs and were walking around the area towards the large Heartless. Sora watched as the Pot Spiders joined with the head and tail, becoming a Pot Centipede, which began to walk towards the desert, gathering more Pot Spiders and growing bigger. Jasmine's cries became fainter and they ran after the Pot Centipede, searching for the princess within it's body. As it raced away from them, it's tail bursted with darkness.

"Courage!" Sora held a hand to his heart, summoning with all his might. He gathered energy on the end of his Keyblade and thrusted it into the air, magic swirling around him. Up from the ground came a large figure with glowing eyes. It stepped forward and it's golden fur and large mane came into view. The lion gave off a mighty roar, which filled the air. Simba jumped toward the Pot Centipede and bellowed, sending various Pot Spiders shattering. When one pot was left, the Centipede gathered it up and started to run faster. Aladdin raced after it and with Sora's help, the Pot Centipede was defeated. Aladdin ran at it, but it disappeared, leaving nothing.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin called. They heard an evil laugh emanating from the desert. "To the desert! Come on, let's move!"

* * *

They took the Magic Carpet to the Desert. Suddenly, something bursted out of the sand, spinning violently towards them. It landed 2 giant feet on the ground, clawing at carpet, who dodged frantically as Sora gritted his teeth. The 4 of them toppled out of the carpet as Kurt Zisa turned it's 6-armed body in their direction, summoning 2 orbs of energy in it's hands. The orb canceled their magic summoning abilities and Sora moved in to attack it's feet. As it walked closer to them, the mechanical crunch echoing through the desert, it stared at them with it's snake-like head. 2 of it's other arms hold long curved scythes, which was spun wildly, slicing at them. Sora and Aladdin eliminated the magic-cancelling orbs and Donald sent a Thunder spell, sending it falling to the ground. It's head reared up out of it's body on a long elastic neck, attempting to bite them, before it jumped back up, summoning large dust devils, tossing sand everywhere. Goofy charged it with his shield, but missed as it spun through the air toward Sora. Fate quickly healed him as it sent fireballs towards them, Ethan and Chilled quickly deflecting them to the best of their ability

* * *

With several more critical strikes, Kurt Zisa stumbled forward. They ran away from it as it's arms crashed down in the sand around them. Aladdin summoned the Magic Carpet and it swooped down to grab them as the Heartless fell over completely. A large glowing heart rose up into the sky as they fly away towards the end of the desert, watching as the Heartless vanished in the distance.

* * *

They reached the sandpit where they found Aladdin earlier and dismounted from the carpet. They stepped forward and the sand in front of them lurched upward. The ground quaked as an enormous tiger head heaved out of the sand. Its mouth opened, heat and flame emanating from it's depths, and it's eyes glow. An evil glow, one of dark purpose. They approached it's mouth before it reeled upward, blasting them with a hot torrent of sand. Heartless appeared and they realized the tiger head was under their control. Sora began thrashing at the Heartless before a beam of energy striked Aladdin in the back, knocking him over. Donald and Fate both healed him and Sora saw that the beams were coming from it's eyes. After he destroyed a few Heartless, the tiger head buried it's mouth in the sand, and Sora jumped onto it's nose, because it released a spray of sand from it's mouth. Sora attacked it's eyes before a Bandit Heartless flipped onto the top of the tiger, almost knocking Sora off. Goofy climbed up the side of the tiger head and shielded Sora from more flying Heartless. Sora continued striking the eyes until the power of darkness was driven from the Cave of Wonders.

* * *

Once everything settled down, they entered the cave. Fighting Heartless through the labyrinthine halls of the Cave of Wonders, they dropped down to a watery level and Sora destroyed a pillar with a Fire spell.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Lamp Chamber, Jafar stood next to an enslaved Genie as Jasmine lied unconscious on the stone floor. Jafar tapped his snake staff on the ground and held up the magic lamp.

"My first wish, Genie! Show me the Keyhole!" Jafar ordered.

Genie looked over, despondently, and snapped his fingers. The rock wall bursted open, revealing pillars and a Keyhole beyond. Jafar cackled evilly.

* * *

Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin made their way past the Treasure Room and into the Lamp Chamber, where they found Jafar speaking with Maleficent.

"That boy again?" Maleficent asked.

"He's more persistent than I expected. Why not explain the situation to that boy Riku? Doing so may actually prove useful to our-" Jafar was distracted by footsteps, and turned to see Sora and company arrive.

"Wait a second. Are you Maleficent?" Sora asked. The witch vanished without a word.

"Jafar, let Jasmine go!" Aladdin yelled.

"Not a chance." Jafar said. She lied at his feet in front of the Keyhole. "You see, she's a princess— one of 7 who somehow hold the key to opening the door."

"Open..." Ethan started.

"...the door?" Fate asked.

"But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it. Genie! My second wish. Crush them!" Jafar ordered. Aladdin gasped as Genie hung in the air.

"Genie, no!" Aladdin yelled.

"Sorry, Al. The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice." Genie said.

Jafar lifted his snake staff into the air, and it's eyes glowed, creating a magic barrier around the room, blocking the exit and the Keyhole. Jafar began chanting a spell and he sent a beam of heat from his staff at them. Aladdin ran forward and attacked Jafar, who teleported to a platform on the other edge of the room as Genie floated toward them.

"I'm really sorry about this. Run!"

He swiped at them, but they dodged his attacks and followed Jafar. Sora caught up and began thrashing with his Keyblade, causing Genie to cheer. Jafar chanted another spell, causing a giant hailstorm in the center of the room, trapping Donald and Goofy. Aladdin striked from behind while Jafar was distracted and the vizier pulsed with energy. Lightning crackled around him and he screamed. Aladdin ran over to Jasmine, but before he can reach her, Jafar got an idea.

"Genie!" They turned to see Jafar floating in the center of the room, holding up the magic lamp. "My final wish! I want you to make me and all-powerful genie!"

Genie covered his eyes and looked away, pointing his finger at Jafar and releasing as small amount of wish energy as possible. It striked Jafar, who began to glowed and the floor crumbled beneath him, revealing a large pool of lava surrounding stone platforms. Jafar descended towards the pool and they stared down into the frightening, gaping maw. They jumped down into the cavern, searching around for Jafar, when suddenly he bursted out of the lava with a great laugh. He gazed down at them evilly in his red genie form, brimming with power and malice. Iago flew by them, holding a coal black lamp.

"The lamp! Get Jafar's lamp!" Aladdin yelled.

"Iago! Keep the lamp away from them!" Jafar yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you!" Iago yelled. Jafar began throwing molten rocks at them as they go after Iago. "Nag, nag! It's all he ever does!"

"Fate, your wings!" Ethan said.

"I can't, my limit is up!" Fate said.

The air was dense with heat, making it hard to breathe. They cornered Iago on a faraway platform as Jafar rose up to meet them. Sora and Chilled sent a ice spells at him, but he shrugged it off.

"Ugh! Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Iago asked.

After attacking Iago for a while, the bird landed.

"Water! Water!" Iago whined.

"Keep moving!" Jafar healed Iago.

"I don't need your help, all right!" Iago took back the lamp and continued flying around with it. The platforms rose higher, allowing them to knock the lamp away from the bird. It dropped to the ground and Sora grabbed it.

"Okay, Jafar! Back to your lamp!" Sora ordered.

He held it up and Jafar screamed as magic whipped around him, pulling him into the magic lamp.

Jasmine watched from above, before hearing footsteps behind her. She turned around slowly and was taken.

The magic carpet brought Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin back to the Keyhole, but Jasmine was nowhere to be found.

"Jasmine? Jasmine!" Aladdin called. Ethan, Fate and Chilled exchanged looks.

The Keyhole glowed in the presence of the Keyblade and Sora sealed it. Magic swirled around the Keyhole and a curtain of gold sparkles covered it with a loud locking sound. The cave began to rumble and Goofy covered his head with his shield as Fate covered her ears.

"Whoa, we'd better get out of here!" Goofy said.

"Th-That better be the cave and NOT thunder!" Fate said.

"Jasmine!" They pulled Aladdin onto the magic carpet and it sped them out of the Cave of Wonders.

* * *

They flew back to Aladdin's House.

"So, Jasmine's no longer in Agrabah. Sora, let's go find her." Aladdin said.

"Sorry. I can't take you with me." Sora said sadly.

"Wh-Why not?" Aladdin asked. Aladdin sat down.

"I sure wish we could..." Goofy said.

"But we can't. If we take him to another world, we would be..." Chilled trailed off.

"Muh... Mudd—" Goofy was cut off.

"Meddling!" Donald angrily corrected him.

"Aladdin, we'll find Jasmine. I promise." Sora said.

"Uh, earth to Al. Hello? You still have one wish left. Look, just say the word. Ask me to find Jasmine for you." Genie said.

"I... I wish..." Genie rolled up his imaginary sleeves. "For your freedom, Genie."

"Al!" Magic swirled around Genie, who's smoky tail split into two legs, and the golden cuffs on his wrists disappeared.

"A deal's a deal, Genie. Now you can go anywhere you want. You're your own master. But if you can, it'd be great if you could go along with them and help Sora find Jasmine." Aladdin said. Genie turned away, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, Al. I'm done taking orders from others. But... A favor, now that's entirely different." Genie said. He looked back at him, smiling brightly. "I guess I could give that a try." He leaped over, putting a hand on Aladdin's shoulder. "After all, we're pals, right, Al? Just leave it to me!"

Aladdin ran a hand through his hair and chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark chapel, Maleficent and Hades stood around a table. Hades sighed as Maleficent faced away from them.

"That smarmy vizier could've had 'em— if someone had stuck around to give him a hand." Hades said. He looked over at Riku, who glanced back at him with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, I did my part. I brought the princess, didn't I?" Riku asked.

"Jafar was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred. One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely." The red Exceed entered the room with his black wings.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lighten up. I'm as cool as they come, okay?" Hades asked.

"Sure."

"By the way, kid, have we got something special for you." Hades said, turning to Riku again.

"Huh?" Riku looked towards Maleficent.

"We had a deal, yes? You help us, and we grant you your wish..." Maleficent said. An image of Kairi appeared on the table.

"Kairi!"

"Go to her. Your vessel is waiting." Maleficent said.

A man walked in wearing pirate's robes and a large feathered cap. He held up a hook for a hand, smirking.

"Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage."

"Why are you doing all this for me? What's the catch?" Riku asked Maleficent.

"Catch? What's the catch?" Maleficent asked, turning to face him. She bent down to him, placing a hand on his cheek. "Silly, boy. You're like a son to me. I only want you to be happy." He knocked her hand away.

"I seriously doubt that." Riku said.

"Believe what you wish. But lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain." Maleficent said. He stared at her before walking towards the pirate and then they both left.

"That kid is almost as troublesome in personality as Sapphire is physically and mentally. Or annoying, more like." The red Exceed said.

"All in good time." Maleficent said. "By the way, have you yet figured out everything you needed to?"

"All in good time." The red Exceed replied, repeated her words to him.

"You're seem to be taking your time, Jered Asher."

"Then maybe I should pay the pesky brats that are in the way."

* * *

Back in Agrabah, they spoke to Aladdin.

"Here. Take this with you." Aladdin said. He gave Sora a keychain. "Sora, please find Jasmine for me."


	9. Monstro

They flew the gummi ship to the next world. Traveling through space, they came upon a strange gray object ahead.

"What is that?" Donald asked.

"Wow, it's huge!" Sora commented. It flew over them.

"It's a giant whale!" Goofy said.

"In space!?" Chilled and Ethan asked. Fate groaned and rubbed her head, messing up her fur.

"It makes no sense!" Fate complained.

"It's Monstro! He's a whale of a whale, and vicious besides!" Jiminy said.

It flew back around.

"Whoa! Sora, get us out of here!" Donald ordered.

It made it's way towards them, opening it's enormous jaw, revealing a mouth full of teeth.

"Too late! He's going to swallow us!" Sora yelled.

It overtook the ship and Sora's life flashed before his eyes.

* * *

 _He remembered a day, 9 years ago, that he spent with Riku on the Destiny Islands. He walked down the stairs with Riku, his small hands folded behind his back._

 _"It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!" Sora said._

 _"You sure you didn't just hear it this time?" Riku asked._

 _"What difference does it make? There's a huge monster in there, I tell you!" Sora replied._

 _"All right. Suppose there really is a monster... Think we can beat it by ourselves, Sora?" Riku asked._

 _"No problem. Let's do it!" Sora replied. They walked to the entrance of the Secret Place. "Listen! There! Can you hear it growling?"_

 _"Shh, quiet." Riku bent closer, listening over the sounds of the waterfall nearby. "We've gotta be careful."_

 _They entered slowly and the sounds of the waterfall drifted away. They found nothing in the empty cave apart from a hole in the ceiling that air was pushing through._

 _"See that? It was just the wind making that noise." Riku said._

 _"Aw, man. I wish it was a monster! Hold on! What's that over there?" Sora asked._

 _He looked over to see a wooden part of the cave wall. Riku inspected it closely._

 _"A window, or maybe a door? It won't open." Riku replied. Sora looked around at the empty walls._

 _"Geez, is that really all that's in here?" Sora asked._

 _"What do you expect in a boring place like this?" Riku asked. Sora continued searching the cave. "Hey, Sora." Sora looked back at him._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!" Riku suggested. Riku's eyes grew wide with anticipation._

 _"Sure. But isn't there anything fun to do now? Hey, you know the new girl at the mayor's house? Did you hear?" Sora asked. Sora exited the cave, with Riku following._

* * *

The sounds of the wind became the sounds from Monstro the whale, where Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy have been thrown from the ship inside it's mouth. Sora lied on the ground, hearing a yell.

"Knock it off!"

Sora shook his head and stood up to meet Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald and Goofy. Goofy was covering his head with his shield again while Donald tapped his foot on the damp floor. Ethan, Chilled and Fate were watching a small distance away.

"Hey, Sora." Goofy said.

"You're finally awake. Took you long enough." Ethan said.

"Are you okay?" Fate asked.

"What are you guys doing? Where are we, anyway?" Sora asked. Chilled shrugged in response. He looked around before an item came flying from overhead. Sora dodged backwards. "Whoa!"

"Uh, ya know, I think that big ol' whale Monstro just swallowed us. And for today's weather: expect showers." Goofy replied. Another item fell and hit Goofy's shield. "Heavy showers!"

Fate looked up at Ethan and Chilled.

"You know what? I think thisis the weirdest thing that's happeend to us. And that's saying something." Fate said. Ethan and Chilled sighed and nodded.

Donald continued to look up at someone on a high ledge, searching through a treasure chest.

"Hey! Who's there?" Donald asked.

A wooden puppet looked down at them from the ledge.

"It's me." Pinocchio replied.

"Oh, it's just Pinocchio. ... Pinocchio!?" Donald asked. Jiminy jumped onto Sora's shoulder.

"Pinocchio?" Jiminy asked. Pinocchio began walking down the ledge away from them carrying a large gummi block. "Pinocch, where are you going? Pinocch! Come on, everybody! After him! Quick!"

Pinocchio hopped along the various wood piles scattered throughout Monstro's enormous mouth. Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy makes their way over to a wooden coat where Pinocchio was talking to an old man.

"What have you got there, Pinocchio?"

Pinocchio set the green block down on the deck.

"With this, we can get out of here, Father." Pinocchio said.

"Really? With this big block? You think so?"

"It's true." They turned to see Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy climbing the edge of the ship. "So, how did you end up here, Pinocchio?" They stood onto the deck.

"Oh, my. So the whale swallowed all of you, too? My goodness."

"Yeah, looks like it." Ethan said.

"My name is Geppetto. I'm Pinocchio's father. When we got separated, I traveled all over, looking for him." Geppetto explained.

Pinocchio was distracted by something behind him and he walked over the plank.

"Thank goodness we're together again."

The puppet saw someone running further into the whale as Geppetto picked up the gummi block.

"So, you seem to know Pinocchio quite well. I hope he was a good boy in my absence." Geppetto said. He placed the block near his bed as a goldfish swam in it's bowl on the bedside table. "Well, we've all had quite a journey. Right, Pinocchio?" He looked around for his son. "Pinocchio? I warned him not to wander off here. He can be a naughty boy. Even so, he's very precious to me."

* * *

Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald and Goofy went after Pinocchio, finding him hiding in an inner chamber.

"What are you doing? Come on, let's go back." Chilled said.

"You know, Geppetto's awfully worried about you." Goofy said.

"Pinocchio, stop fooling around! This is no time for games!" Sora said sternly. They started to turn away.

"But, Sora, I thought you liked games." They whirled around to see Riku. "Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?"

"Riku! Wh-What are you doing here?" Sora asked

"Just playing with Pinocchio." Riku replied.

"You know what I mean! What about Kairi? Did you find her?" Sora asked.

"Maybe. Catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know."

"Come on!"

Riku grabbed Pinocchio's hand and lead him further into Monstro.

* * *

They searched through the various maze-like innards of the whale, fighting numerous Heartless, though finding no trace of Riku or the puppet.

* * *

Maleficent appeared to Riku.

"Why do you still care about that boy? He has all but deserted you for the Keyblade and his new companions, after all." Maleficent said.

"I don't care about him. I was just messing with him a little." Riku said.

"Oh, really? Of course you were." She smiled. "Beware the darkness in your heart. The Heartless prey upon it." She summoned a corridor of darkness and walked into it.

"Mind your own business." Riku snapped. He stared at her as she left.

* * *

Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy chased Pinocchio, who passed by Riku into the bowels of the beast.

"Riku! What's the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don't you realize what you're doing?" Sora asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora. You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kairi?" Riku asked.

"Of course he does! We all do!" Ethan replied.

Pinocchio screamed and they ran into the Bowels. They found him trapped inside a large Parasite Cage Heartless. It swung it's appendages when they entered, waiting for them to come near.

"You up for this?" Riku asked. They all assumed fighting stances.

"No problem. Let's do it!" Sora replied.

"Get me out of here!" Pinocchio begged.

Sora attacked the small head attached to it's arms as it swung the arms wildly. Riku ran behind it to avoid them and striked. Sora leapt at it, while Donald sent a Thunder spell, but it lifted an arm and Sora crashed into it, falling to the damp floor.

"Help! It's scary in here!"

Sora attacked the bottom cage-like head of the Heartless where Pinocchio was trapped, but the beast will not budge. It's arms took out Goofy, who Fate rushed to heal, while Sora gave it an upward strike as Ethan and Chilled used their spells to attack it. It began to wobble, grabbing the ceiling for balance, and spat out Pinocchio into a hole in the floor. Riku jumped in after him as the Heartless escaped.

* * *

The water level in the mouth decreased as Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy landed on the deck of Geppetto's ship.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Please! Give me back my son!" Geppetto begged.

Riku was on a high ledge, holding Pinocchio under his arm.

"Sorry, old man. I have some unfinished business with this puppet." Riku said.

"He's no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!" Geppetto said.

"He is unusual. Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs." Riku said.

"Wait a minute. Are you talking about Kairi?" Sora asked.

"What do you care about her?" Riku asked. He walked toward Monstro's throat. They went after him by climbing the piles of wood near the mouth. Sora found another summon gem on top of one of them. They entered the throat and made their way to the stomach. Riku set Pinocchio down on one of the platforms lining the walls as stomach acid pools on the floor.

"Hey, let Pinocchio go, Riku." Sora said. He turned to see them. Pinocchio sat, unmoving.

"A puppet that's lost its heart to the Heartless... Maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi. How about it? Let's join forces to save her. We can do it, together." Riku said. He started walking toward Sora, who took out the Keyblade. Riku stopped.

"What? You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?" Riku asked.

"Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience." Sora replied.

"Conscience?"

Jiminy Cricket ran over to Pinocchio.

"You might not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear. And it's telling me you're on the wrong side!" Sora said.

"Then you leave me no choice." Riku said.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio!" Jiminy called.

"Jiminy... I'm not gonna make it." Pinocchio said weakly. Suddenly, his nose grew. "Oh! I guess I'm okay!" Jiminy jumped happily.

Sora looked over to Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald and Goofy. Riku thought for a second before looking up suddenly as the Parasite Cage fell from a hole in the ceiling. Riku made a quick exit through a corridor of darkness, leaving them alone with the Heartless. Pinocchio ran out of the stomach and the Parasite Cage picked itself up on it's arms and swung itself at Sora and company. Donald yelled and sent a Thunder spell at it, while Sora, Ethan and Chilled ran up to it and began striking it's body with the Keyblade and magic. The Parasite Cage began swinging it's arms again, but Goofy slammed his shield into them, causing the Heartless to reel back. The top head fell backwards, causing the cage to open. It lied there, unconscious, while Sora, Ethan and Chilled continued to deal damage to it. It straightened up and began swinging it's arms again, knocking out Donald. Fate flew over to heal him, but what hit by one of the arms as well. The impact to the ground dispelled her wings. The Heartless placed it's arms into the stomach acid, sucking it up through it's appendages, and blowing it out through it's mouth. Sora, Ethan and Chilled fell in pain Goofy fell unconscious. While the Parasite Cage continued swinging it's arms madly, Sora used Cure on all of them and him, Ethan, Chilled, Donald and Goofy moved in unison, while Fate got up to support them from a little distance away. With a few more strikes, it flew backwards, a glowing heart coming out of it's cage-like mouth and floating away. It began to fall over, splashing acid everywhere.

"Run!" Donald yelled.

"Riku! Riku, where are you?" Sora asked.

* * *

Riku had returned to his vessel, standing in the captain's hold, talking to Maleficent.

"So, Kairi's like a lifeless puppet now?" Riku asked.

"Precisely." Maleficent replied. He stared at Kairi's body, lying on the couch in front of him.

"And her heart was..."

"Taken by the Heartless, no doubt."

Riku whirled around, the desperation showing in his eyes.

"Tell me! What can I do?" Riku asked.

"There are seven maidens of the purest heart. We call them the princesses of heart. Gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There, you will surely find a way to recover Kairi's heart. Now, I'll grant you a marvelous gift." Maleficent replied. She leaned closer to him. "The power to control the Heartless." She raised her arms and green energy surrounded him. He took it in, feeling it's power, and turned to look at Kairi.

"Soon, Kairi. Soon."

* * *

Monstro, disrupted by all the agitation, sneezed everyone out. Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy were back in their gummi ship.

"I sure hope Pinocchio and Geppetto are okay." Goofy said.

"Yeah, hopefully they landed safely somewhere." Donald agreed.

"Note to self... don't mess with whales." Chilled said.

"Note to self... this is... getting out of hand..." Ethan complained.

"Noted." Fate said, obviously annoyed by something.

"Riku..." Sora muttered.


	10. Halloween Town

The 6 traveled to a dark world filled with pumpkins and ghosts. Donald changed their outfits so they blended in with the eerie scenery.

"This sure is a spooky place. I'll bet the people here are scary-lookin' too." Goofy said.

"I-I don't l-like ghosts..." Chilled mumbled.

"Don't worry. We look spooky, too. If they scare us, we'll scare them right back!" Donald said.

"You think so?" Goofy asked.

* * *

They entered the Town Square and an explosion went off in a nearby laboratory, sending smoke into the air. They saw a group of Search Ghost Heartless in town, but they didn't attack. Sora made his way over to the laboratory when they heard a booming voice.

"And now, allow me to introduce..."

They looked over to see a short man in an extremely tall hat speaking through a megaphone. He wore a spider as a bow tie, which Sora could've sworn he saw Fate shivering, and a ribbon reading "Mayor" was attached to his business suit. From their angle, it looked like he had a second face behind his head.

"The master of terror... the king of nightmares- Jack Skellington!"

The line of Search Ghosts parted as they presented the fountain in the middle of the square, where a tall, thin figure was emerging from the green water. He had a black and white striped outfit and long bony fingers. His head was naught but a skull; behind his eyes, only blackness. He striked a pose and smiled, and the Mayor ran over to him.

"Bravo, Jack! Bravo! Those ghosts will be a big hit at this year's Halloween!" The Mayor grinned wildly as Jack stepped out from the fountain.

"Thank you, thank you! But their movement still needs work. It's not scary enough." Jack said. He hung his head. "I want to strike bone-chilling terror." He lifted his arms in a creepy pose, and the Mayor backed up. "I'm going to consult the doctor." He stood and walked to the laboratory.

"Then I'll go attend to the decorations." The Mayor said. He ran away gleefully. So gleefully, in fact, that he ran in the wrong direction and had to turn around.

* * *

Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy followed Jack to Doctor Finkelstein's research lab, where the doctor was inspecting the Heartless on the examination table from the comfort of his wheelchair. The various machines on the walls gurgled and hissed.

"I don't understand. Maybe the guidance system was damaged in the explosion." Jack said.

"Nonsense. My devices are always perfect!" Finkelstein said. Jack searched through the doctor's research book.

"Oh, I've got it! Why, of course! The Heartless need a heart! Doctor, do you think we can add a heart to that device?" Jack asked.

"Certainly. A heart's not all that complicated." Finkelstein replied. He rode his motorized wheelchair to the end of the table. "Let's get to work."

"To make a heart, first take a container with a lock..." Jack read. The doctor pulled out a pulsing box shaped like a human heart with a large keyhole on it.

"We need the key to this thing first!" Finkelstein said.

* * *

"You're really gonna unlock it for them?" Donald asked Sora.

"Why not? If they succeed, we won't have to fight the Heartless, right? Besides, I want to see the Heartless dance, too. Don't you?" Sora asked.

"Not really." Donald replied.

"I do..." Ethan admitted sheepishly.

"So do I. Kinda..." Fate said.

* * *

Sora unlocked the heart for them.

"My! That was amazing! Uh, and you are..." Jack cocked his head to the side.

"Sora." Sora said. Jack walked up to him.

"Well done, Sora! I'd like you to be a part of this year's Halloween." Jack said

"What's this Heartless doing here?" Sora asked, pointing.

"Oh, the Heartless came to town just recently. What's frustrating is I can't get them to dance with me. So the doctor and I are trying to improve the guidance system. He's quite a genius! Okay, Doctor, let's continue. The ingredients for a heart: Pulse." Jack said.

A pulsing frog was placed on the table.

"Emotion."

"Terror." Finkelstein said.

Then a large spider, causing Fate to hide behind Ethan, though she peeked over his shoulder, and Ethan chuckled.

"Fear."

The doctor's hand slid off a pane of glass on the table, making an eerie screech.

"Hope and despair."

2 snakes, with their mouths over each other's tails, were placed on the table and they glanced at one another.

"Mix them all together, and we have a heart!"

The doctor completed this and placed the heart into the console of the machine. He wheeled over to a large lever and initiated the experiment. The machine sparked to life, gears clicking and whirling. Electricity crackled over the Heartless, who suddenly sat up with it's arms outstretched, before falling limp.

"It failed!" Finkelstein said. Jack looked disappointed and the doctor peered over his research book. "Maybe we're missing some ingredients. Let's try adding memory." The doctor opened his skullcap and literally scratched his brain. "Sally! Sally! Good-for-nothing girl! Don't know why I bothered creating her!" He slammed his fists on the arms of his wheelchair and closed his skull. He whirled around to face them. "Sally's got the memory we need. See if you can track her down."

"No problem. Sora, would you and your friends like to come along?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Sora replied.

* * *

They left the laboratory and saw the Mayor at the bottom of the stairs, his unhappy face on.

"Jack! Jack! We have a major crisis! The Heartless are completely out of control! We can't stop them!" The Mayor yelled.

"Hmm... Maybe our experiment triggered something. Everything will be fine, Mayor. You have nothing to worry about." Jack said. Donald tapped his foot, looking in Jack's direction.

* * *

They entered Guillotine Plaza and fought a group of Heartless before entering the Graveyard.

"Let's check this place, too, once the Heartless here are out of our way." Sora said.

* * *

They defeated the Heartless in the Graveyard and a ghostly dog with a glowing pumpkin for a nose, rose out of his doghouse grave. Jack walked up to him.

"Zero! Have you seen Sally anywhere?" Jack asked.

Zero flew over to a gravestone, startling the person behind it. A rag doll with long hair stood up and looked over at them, the stitches covering her body clearly visible.

"Is something wrong, Jack?" Sally asked.

"No, everything's going great. We're going to have the best Halloween ever. All we need now is your memory." Jack replied.

""Memory"? You mean this?" Sally asked. She pulled out a gnarled flower. She gave the Forget-Me-Not to Jack, who stared at it curiously. "Jack, I have a bad feeling about this. Why don't you try something else? There's still time."

"Nothing could beat what I've got planned!" Jack span around to face her. "Once we give the Heartless a heart, they'll dance just as I envision it." Sally looked worried. "Trust me. You're going to love it!"

* * *

They talked to Sally.

"I have a bad feeling about this. If only Jack would reconsider... I'm happy if he's happy, but I'm just so worried about him. I'm worried about him because I... well, I just am. Jack, why not have these kids star in the festival instead? They both look rather frightful. And funny, too. They'd be better than the Heartless."

* * *

Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, Goofy, and Jack left the Graveyard, with Sally following. From a coffin near the end of the graveyard, laughter erupted before the lid flew open. 3 little imps jumped out dressed like a devil, witch, and skeleton, respectively. They wore masks on their faces because they liked it.

"Lock!"  
"Shock!"  
"Barrel!"

They huddled together.

"Did you hear that?" Barrel asked.

"Yeah, I sure did! A heart! What should we do?" Lock asked.

"Gosh, you really are stupid! Isn't it obvious?" Shock asked.

"Tell Oogie Boogie." Barrel replied.

They laughed.

* * *

Sora and company returned to Dr. Finkelstein's Lab and give him the "memory".

"Yes. This is it. Now, just one more ingredient. We need "surprise" to complete the heart. The mayor should know where it is." Finkelstein said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lock, Shock, and Barrel were trembling in the presence of a laughing monster named Oogie Boogie. He had the appearance of a burlap sack tied together with thread. Two holes for the eyes curved evilly, giving him a nightmarish look. His hands and feet ended in points, rather than fingers and toes, and an opening in the cloth was stitched together for the mouth.

"A heart? That bonehead Jack is really making a heart? I'll be jiggered! That works for me!" Oogie Boogie said. He smiled. "Ohh, when I get my hands on that..." He looked at his pointed extremities. "Well, I've got no hands, but I'm still gonna nab that heart and control the Heartless." He cackled powerfully.

* * *

Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, Goofy and Jack found the Mayor in the Boneyard near a giant pumpkin and talked to him.

"Ghost rise from those tombstones. Check the tombstones in the order the ghosts appear. If you get it wrong, you're in for a surprise!" The Mayor said.

He pointed to a nearby group of gravestones, where they saw 3 ghosts rising from various ones and vanishing. They picked the correct ones and there was an explosion behind them.

"Splendid! Now go look at the pumpkin."

They turned around to see the pumpkin destroyed with a treasure chest inside. They opened it and took out a Jack-in-the-Box.

They returned to Dr. Finkelstein's Lab and gave him the Jack-in-the-Box.

"Yes. This is it." Finkelstein said. The doctor assembled the ingredients into the heart. "There you go. This time it's sure to work." He wheeled over with the heart on his lap, when Barrel jumped out from under his research table, tripping him over.

"Ya!"

Finkelstein yelled as he fell out of his chair, causing the heart to bounce over the table and into Lock's arms. The doctor growled, shaking a gloved fist at them. Lock snickered and the 3 escape.

"The nerve of those little hooligans, stealing my work!" Finkelstein yelled.

* * *

Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, Goofy, and Jack raced after the trio to Guillotine Square.

"We lost them!" Ethan said. Jack tapped a hand on his leg, calling Zero over to him.

"Zero, after them, quick!" Jack ordered.

Zero flew towards the Graveyard to Moonlight Hill, where a large curled hill unfurled, making a pathway to a bridge. Lock, Shock, and Barrel rid in a walking bathtub over the hill.

* * *

Sora and company arrived and defeated the Heartless in the area. They found a hidden switch in a gravestone, which unfurled the hill for them and they walked across to the bridge to Oogie's Manor, where the bathtub was approaching a wooden bridge. Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, Goofy, and Jack ran in.

"I knew Oogie Boogie was behind this!" Jack said. They stared up towards the twisted mansion. They made their way up the mansion, fighting Heartless until they found the topmost room.

* * *

They entered the Evil Playroom to found Lock, Shock, and Barrel tossing the heart down a shaft. They whirled around when they entered.

* * *

Sora and company subdued the 3 imps and forced them to talk.

"We were just following orders! Oogie Boogie told us to steal the heart. It's all Barrels fault! It was his idea to tell Oogie Boogie about the heart." Shock said.

"Yeah, that's right!" Lock said.

"B-But you guys said—" Barrel was cut off.

"You should be ashamed!" Shock yelled.

"Oogie Boogie made us do it. We had no choice." Lock said.

"Oogie Boogie told us not to give away his hiding place. Oh, and we're not supposed to talk about the lever, either." Barrel said.

* * *

Sora activated a lever on a control panel and gears in the wall began to spin.

"What's he going to do with the heart? Beats me. I'd stay away from Oogie Boogie if I were you." Barrel said.

"Hey, I was just following Oogie Boogie's orders! We don't have the heart! Oogie Boogie has it!" Shock said.

"There's no way I'm gonna take you to him! If I did that, Oogie Boogie would eat us too." Lock said.

"You'll never find the green door!" Shock yelled.

* * *

They made their way down to Oogie's Torture Chamber, which looked like a giant roulette wheel. They ran in and found Oogie Boogie with the heart.

"Oogie Boogie, give me back the heart!" Jack ordered.

"You want it? Well, then come on over and get it!" Oogie Boogie said. He put the heart in his mouth and swallowed it to everyone's surprise. He began cackling. "Now, let's see if I can get their attention. Oh, Heartless!"

2 Gargoyle Heartless appeared behind him.

"This is it?" He started to get angry. "Nobody disrespects me! Nobody!" He pulled a switch causing an explosion from behind Sora and company, knocking them into the pit of the roulette wheel. The Heartless flew down and attack them, but they were quickly defeated. "C'mon, baby!"

Oogie, being a gambling man, threw exploding dice into the pit, but they dodged out of the way. Sora activated a switch that raised his section of the pit, allowing him access to the boogeyman. Sora held a hand to his chest and raised his Keyblade, which lit up and a bubble dropped down from above. The bubble popped, revealing a young elephant with enormous ears. Sora jumped onto Dumbo, grabbing onto the elephant's hat. Dumbo flew into the air with his huge ears and sprayed a torrent of water at Oogie Boogie. Once the boogeyman had had enough of that, he activated an explosion. Dumbo disappeared and Sora was sent back into the pit. Donald attempted to strike Oogie from below with Thunder and Gravity spells.

"Buzzsaw!"

A spinning saw blade whirled past Sora, nearly slicing him in half. The roulette wheel began spinning around, sending Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, Goofy and Jack in front of 3 slot machines.

"Bone Soldiers!"

The eys of the slot machines glow and they raised their pistols, shooting at the 7 of them. They jumped out of the way onto another button that sent all 7 of them upward to face Oogie. They attacked Oogie Boogie with everything they had, causing the villain's burlap sack to open and a swarm of squirming bugs to fall all over the floor. Oogie Boogie screamed before the sack fell motionless with the heart still inside as a final blue bug crawled out of it. It landed on it's back, squirming on the floor of the pit.

"So, that heart was a failure after all." Jack said.

* * *

They left Oogie's Manor, crossing the wooden bridge back to the ridge they entered from, when a large explosion occurred behind them, sending everyone off balance.

"Huh?"

Dust billowed out from the mansion and they heard Oogie Boogie moaning. When the dust settled, they see his body overtaking the house, covered in orb of darkness.

"Whoa! How did he get so big?" Sora asked.

"Look! It's brimming with the power of darkness! Oogie Boogie is drawing power from those dark globs!" Jack replied.

"So we just have to destroy those things, right?" Chilled asked.

The 7 jumped down as the bridge was now destroyed and made their way up the living mansion, destroying the dark orbs in their path.

* * *

After the final one was taken out, the mansion quaked and crumbled to the ground. In it's place a giant Keyhole appeared. Sora sent a beam of light into the air, which broke up and fell on the Keyhole, locking it.

* * *

They returned to Dr. Finkelstein's Lab, where Sally was waiting for them.

"Sally, why didn't I listen to you?" Jack asked.

"Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come up with another plan for Halloween. Next time, we'll do it together." Sally said. They held hands and stared into each other's eyes.

* * *

Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy spoke to Jack.

"I guess we have no choice. We'll have to cancel the Heartless Halloween festival for now. Here, I want you to have this." Jack said. He gave Sora a keychain. "Visit us any time. Next year's Halloween will be the scariest ever!"

The doctor was re-reading his research book, thinking out loud.

"Emotion, memory... We put in all the necessary ingredients. What else do you need to make a heart? What is a heart, anyway? I can't figure it out." Finkelstein said.


	11. Atlantica, A Little Trouble and Magic

They flew to the Olympus Coliseum and competed in the Pegasus Cup at the Olympus Coliseum. After making their way through the tournament, they spoke to Phil and Hercules.

"That was great! Looks like Phil's trained another great hero!" Hercules said.

"Is strength the most important part of a hero?" Sora asked.

"Well, what you really need is a strong heart. What makes a strong heart? If you have to ask, you're not a hero yet!" Phil replied.

"Stop talking in riddles!"

"It's not a riddle!"

* * *

They traveled to Atlantica.

"Okay, guys. Prepare for landing." Donald said.

"Land where? In the sea? We'll drown!" Sora said.

"Not with my magic, we won't. Just leave it to me." Donald said.

"Uh... may I ask if I can stay here?" Ethan asked.

"What? Why?" Chilled asked.

"Oh, uh... well..." Ethan trailed off.

"He had this really bad experience with water when he was a kid. I was there." Fate replied.

"Well, we can't leave just you on the Gummi ship!" Donald said.

"I'll pretend I didn't take offence to that..." Ethan muttered.

"I'll stay with him." Fate said.

"So will I. You 3 go." Chilled said.

"Alright then..." Sora said.

* * *

Under the water, fish scurried away as Sora, Donald, and Goofy appeared in a flurry of bubbles. They inspected their new aquatic bodies. Sora had the tail of a dolphin, while Donald and Goofy are an octopus and a sea turtle, respectively. They swam around for a while, getting used to being underwater, before a mermaid and a small fish swam towards the alcove, followed by a red crab.

"Come on, Sebastian!"

"Ariel, wait! Slow down! Don't leave me behind!" Sebastian came face to face with a glaring Donald and screamed. He swims away frantically while Sora paddled up to them.

"Relax, Sebastian. They don't look like one of them. Right, Flounder?" Ariel asked. She looked down to her fishy friend, who's hiding behind her.

"I don't know. There's something weird about them." Flounder replied. Sora laughed nervously.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. She swam around him.

"They do seem... a little different. Where are you from?" Ariel asked.

"We're from kind of far away. And we're not really used to these waters." Sora replied. Goofy had a staring contest with Flounder. Sora continued to laugh nervously, not sure of what to say.

"Oh, I see. In that case... Sebastian can show you how we swim around here." Ariel said.

"Ariel, King Triton will not like this!" Sebastian said. Ariel rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Oh, don't worry." Ariel said.

"Easy for you to say... Okay, it's time you learn how to swim properly. Practice swimming with Flounder. Try to tag him. All right. Begin." Sebastian said.

* * *

"You're scared of water?" Chilled asked.

"Just, bodies of water. Like... oceans, rivers, ponds, etc. I'm scared of going into them, even if it's just my feet." Ethan replied.

"You're a weirdo." Chilled said.

"By the way, Fate. What are you doing?" Ethan asked. Fate sat on the ground, un-packing her bag.

"I'm un-packing my bag to make sure that nothing's broken yet." Fate replied. "Everything seems okay..."

* * *

Sora played tag with Flounder until he got the hang of swimming.

"Good job. Now let's move onto self-defense." Sebastian said.

"Sebastian!" He looked over to Ariel, who wes pointing to the Heartless swimming towards them from the tunnel. Sebastian started swimming furiously as Ariel swam into a side cave.

"Class is over. Good luck!" Sebastian said. Sebastian closed himself and Flounder in a clamshell. Sora, Donald, and Goofy fought off the Sea Neon Heartless. Ariel swam back when they're gone, and Sora opened the clamshell.

"Those creatures chased us here." Ariel said.

"Oh, no! Those monsters might be heading for the palace, too!" Sebastian said.

"We'd better head back right away!"

"But, wh-what if we run into more on our way back?" Flounder asked. She looked over at the trio.

"I'm sorry, but we need your help. Please come to the palace with us. The trident markers on the walls point the way there. We won't get lost as long as we follow them. Okay, let's get going." Ariel said.

* * *

"Why are we running around with Sora, Donald and Goofy again?" Chilled asked.

"Because we ended up on Sora's island, and we have no transportation otherwise. We need to find Akina, Destiny, Abygale and Aaron, so we kind of have to." Ethan replied.

"I hope they're together." Fate said. They both nodded.

* * *

They swam to King Triton's Palace, pursued by Heartless. As they entered the Throne Room, a bolt of lightning obliterated the Heartless.

"That was too close. As long as I have my trident, I will not tolerate those creatures inside this palace." Triton said.

"Daddy!" Ariel swam up to him, smiling.

"Oh, Ariel! When will you listen? It's dangerous out there!" She looked guilty. "Strange creatures lurk outside." He gazed at Sora, Donald, and Goofy with stern eyes.

"Behold. You swim before the ruler of the seas: His Majesty, King Triton." Sebastian said.

"And who are they?" Triton asked.

"They helped us fight off those creatures." Ariel replied.

"They don't look familiar." Triton said.

"We're from an ocean very far away." Sora said.

"Yup. We came to find the Keyhole." Goofy said.

"The what?" Triton asked.

"What's that?" Ariel asked.

"A-hyuck! Well, it's a—"

"There's no such thing! Certainly not here!" Triton said angrily.

"But, Daddy..." Ariel trailed off.

"Ariel, not another word! You are not to leave the palace. Is that clear?"

She scowled at him and swam away. Sora, Donald and Goofy swam after her. Triton sighed.

"Perhaps I'm being too strict... I'm just concerned for her safety." He watched them swim away.

"Of course, Your Majesty. But I must admit, now I'm quite curious about this Keyhole." Sebastian said.

"That need not concern you, Sebastian. Have you anything to report?" Triton asked.

"Just as you suspected, Your Majesty, they seem to be coming from Ursula's grotto."

"I knew it. That sea witch is up to no good again." He stroked his long white beard. "I see exile from the palace has taught her nothing."

"Yes, she poses serious danger."

"And I told you to keep Ariel away from such danger, did I not?"

"Your Majesty, please, I, uh..."

* * *

"Can you figure out anything?" Ethan asked. Fate was pacing around the room, her arms crossed and her eyes closed. She sighed.

"It's very hard and it's little by little. It's gonna take some time." Fate replied.

"I wonder where J-" Chilled was cut off.

"DUDE!" Ethan yelled.

"Wha- oh... sorry. Me and my big mouth." Chilled said.

"Wherever we go, Jered Asher appears sometime. It's only gonna be so long before he apapears. And when he does, if we get the chance to fight him I won't hold back." Fate said.

"Neither will we. But you can't use your powers or magic properly in this dimension. We need to find Akina, Destiny, Abygale and Aaron as well. We need to help Sora, Donald and Goofy with everything going on, then we need to find... what we need to find..." Ethan said.

"We've got our hands full." Chilled said. They both nodded.

* * *

Ariel lead Sora, Donald, and Goofy to the Undersea Valley.

"Come to my grotto. I want to show you something." Ariel said. She pointed to a large boulder on the sea floor. "There it is. See?"

They entered Ariel's Grotto, which was filled with various thingamabobs from the human world.

"Look at all the wonderful things Flounder and I've collected. I think it's all from the outside world." Ariel said. At the end of the room, there was a trident-shaped impression in the rock. "Someday, I'm going to see what's out there. I want to see other worlds. Does that sound strange?"

"No. Not at all. I used to feel the same way." Sora said.

"Used to?" Ariel asked.

"I mean... I still do."

"Hey, why don't we try looking for that Keyhole you were talking about?"

"But your father said—"

"Oh, he treats me like a little girl. He never wants to let me do anything. He just... He just doesn't understand."

Sebastian listened from behind a rock, with a sad look on his face.

* * *

They spoke to Flounder.

"There's this really big fish who can swim against the current. But he's scared of those weird things swimming around. So if we chase them away, I think the big fish'll play with us. Maybe if you grab onto him, he'll take you somewhere."

* * *

They swam out of the grotto, and 2 slippery eels came out of hiding. They each had a golden eye, glowing like their vicious grins.

* * *

In her lair, the sea witch Ursula gazed into her cauldron at an image of Sora and Ariel, laughing to herself.

"Those impudent fools will never find the Keyhole."

The image of Ariel floated out of the cauldron with Ursula's hand movements.

"But the girl could prove useful. And I've got the Heartless on my side."

Her long tentacles swayed behind her.

"Triton, my old friend... Your day is coming."

She cackled loudly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ariel found a dolphin swimming in the Calm Depths. After eliminating the Heartless in the area, the dolphin let them ride it through the rough current to a large area with a Sunken Ship. They entered the ship and an ominous shape swam in the waters above. Once they reached a stateroom inside the sunken ship a huge shark crashed through the window, attempting to bite them. It was unable to swim inside the shape due to it's size, so it swam away and waited for them to leave. Inside the ship they found a crystal trident inside a treasure chest.

"Hm. Its shape reminds me of something..."

* * *

"What!? Nothing!?" Ethan and Chilled asked. Fate shook her head.

"This dimension is blocking over half of my powers and magic. I can mostly just use support and healing stuff... not a lot of anything else." Fate explained. She grabbed something from her back and wrapped it around her waist. it was a belt, and hanging from it was a small pistol and a small knife, just Fate's size.

"Just in case, I'm guessing..." Ethan said. Fate nodded.

"The only problem is, even if I had something to help my powers and magic, my abilities as a vampire would be limited. They'll always be around, they'll never be fully blocked because I am a vampire, but it's hard to tell things apart by the smell of their blood. My regeneration ability is still okay, but if I was to get shot it won't take at least a full 24 hours for me to fully heal after I spit out a bullet. If I broke a bone or a few, it would take a week to heal them. If I lost a limb, though I never have before, it would take a month to grow back unless I re-attach it with stitches, whhich then it would take half a month." Fate explained. "That's as much I can take out of that subject with whatever blocking my Sapphire powers right now. I've searched for answers, but I got a little of a LOT."

"I see. What about the Key of Jade?" Ethan asked.

"It's weakened because of the Keyblade, but it's still useable. I'd need something to help with my powers before I could even think of using it and not using all of my power." Fate replied. Ethan sighed. "You'll both be fine. Your Dragon Slaying magic isn't affected by this dimension."

"That's good, I guess." Chilled said.

* * *

They left the ship, where Glut was waiting for them.

* * *

After a persuasive battle, the shark gave up and swam away.

* * *

They returned to Ariel's Grotto and placed the crystal trident in the rocky impression.

"Ariel, you've disobeyed me again!"

They turned to see King Triton enter. Sebastian was on the floor.

"I told you not to leave the palace!"

He saw the crystal trident and was filled with anger. He raised his trident, which started to glow. Ariel tried to stop him.

"Daddy, no!" A bolt of lightning fired from the trident and destroyed the crystal. "How could you..." She swam away from him and he turned his eyes on Sora.

"Young man, you're not from another ocean. You're from another world. Aren't you?" Triton asked.

"Huh?"

"Then you must be the key bearer.

"How did you know?"

"You may fool Ariel, but you can't fool me. You don't know your dorsal fin from your tail."

"Aw..."

"As the key bearer, you must already know... One must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds."

"Of course I know that, but..."

"You have violated this principle. The key bearer shatters peace and brings ruin."

"Aw, Sora's not like that." Goofy said.

"I thank you for saving my daughter. But there is no room in my ocean for you or your key." Triotn said. Triton left the grotto, leaving Sora staring down at the Keyblade.

* * *

Ariel was alone in the Undersea Garden, crying to herself, when the 2 devious eels arrived.

"My, my, the poor child suffers such deep sorrow."

They swam around her in circles.

"What a pity. If only there were something we could do..."

"Wait. Maybe she can be of some help."

"Yes. Maybe she can be of some help to you."

"Who're you talking about?" Ariel asked.

They started swimming upwards in a spiral.

"Oh, she would surely help you."

"She'd make all your dreams come true."

"Ursula can help..."

In a flourish of ink, Ursula appeared.

"You called, my dear?" Ursula asked. She smiled down at Ariel.

"You're Ursula? I was just wondering if—"

"It's all right. Helping others is what I live for. Let me guess. You wish to see other worlds. That shouldn't be too hard. After all, your new friends came from another world."

"What?" The witch swam closer to her.

"But they had special help— that mysterious key." Ariel looked toward the sea floor. "Now, now. Cheer up, sweetie. You have something special, too." The eels swam around them as Ursula leaned in closely. "Now listen carefully. I think the Keyhole they seek is somewhere in the palace."

* * *

Ariel swam into the palace throne room.

 _"_ _Now, my dear, if you can take me there without your daddy knowing..._ _"_

Ariel turned as Ursula entered behind her.

 _"_ _I can help you get to these other worlds you long for._ _"_

She saw the trident floating behind the throne, and smiled. After Ursula snatched the trident, she laughed evilly.

"The trident is mine at last! And I couldn't have done it without your help, my dear."

* * *

Ariel was at the throne beside her father, who looked terribly weak.

"Ursula, no! I didn't want this!" Ariel cried.

"Why not? Aren't you tired of following your dear daddy's orders?" Ursula asked. The eels swam around them. "Oh, yes. We had a deal, didn't we? Time for a little journey— to the dark world of the Heartless!"

"We cannot find the Keyhole."

"The Keyhole is not here."

"What?" Ursula asked. She looked behind her as Sora, Donald, and Goofy swam their way. "Why, we have company. I'm afraid you're a little late, handsome!" She chuckled, raising the trident and vanishing in a burst of ink just as they arrived. Ariel looked to King Triton.

"Daddy!"

"The trident... We must get it back." Triton said.

"Come on, let's go!" Sora said. They started to swim out, but Ariel stopped them.

"Wait, I'm going with you! My father is hurt and it's all my fault. I have to stop Ursula!" Ariel said. Sora nodded.

"That's right. I'm right behind you, Ariel." Sebastian said.

"Ursula draws power from her cauldron. To defeat Ursula, you must strike her cauldron with magic." Triton said.

* * *

They returned to the Sunken Ship area and find a large stone with the marking of a sea monster. Behind a sunken lifeboat nearby, there was an something embedded in the wall. Sora was unable to reach it.

"What is that thing?" Sora asked.

"Need some help? I'll show you how it's done." Sebastian said. Sebastian swam between the lifeboat and the wall and pushed the small rock in the wall, causing the large leviathan rock to sink into the ocean floor.

* * *

They entered the Den of Tides and followed it to Ursula's Lair. Ursula crawled out of her shell, scowling.

"Come out! You can't run!" Donald yelled.

"Your time has come!" Sebastian yelled.

She swams towards them, giving them a frightening look, scaring Sebastian and Donald. She tossed a potion into her cauldron, which started to glow. Goofy and Ariel started fighting off Flotsam and Jetsam while Sora and Donald striked her cauldron with magic.

"Sea and wind, hear my command!"

Goofy and Ariel knocked Flotsam and Jetsam unconscious and Sora sent a Thunder spell at Ursula's cauldron, which ignited it's contents, sending a burst of magic spilling out in all directions. Ursula was knocked out temporarily and Sora attacked with his Keyblade. Soon Ursula regained consciousness.

"Get up and fight!"

She healed Flotsam and Jetsam and began cackling, spinning wildly in the water. Donald casted an Aero spell on everyone to shield them from her whirling tentacles. Sora started striking her cauldron until it exploded again onto Ursula.

"No... Impossible!"

The foiled magic disintegrated Flotsam and Jetsam, to Ursula's horror and she swam away in a fury.

"You'll pay for this!"

"Let's go. We must get the trident back." Ariel said.

She taught them Mermaid Kick and they caught up to Ursula in the Open Ocean.

"You pathetic fools! I rule the seas now!" Ursula brandished the trident and spun upwards. A wave of ink and darkness emanated from below as she began growing to an immense size. A crown appeared on her head and she towered over them. "The sea and all it's spoils bow to my power!"

They swam upward to escape from her crushing tentacles and she stared down at them with crazed eyes.

"Hey, you. Not so fast! Get ready for this!"

She spat out disorienting bubbles at them, which stopped them for a second, but they swam straight at her and began pummeling away. Suddenly, the current changed and Sora felt himself being swept upwards towards her mouth. He swam away frantically as Ariel and Donald attacked from behind. He managed to get away just as she bit down.

"Hmph... Slippery little morsel."

Lightning strikes around them, a defense mechanism, as they attacked her directly.

"You dare to strike me!"

She summoned an energy beam which she aimed at Sora, who began swimming around her to dodge it, but she continued circling, unwilling to let him escape. She caught her breath after the intense beam let her defenseless. Donald and Ariel continued attacking her head while Goofy went for her hand, which was still clutching the trident. She gathered strength again and lifted the trident high.

"This won't be pretty!"

Several lightning bolts attacked the water around them, almost knocking them all out. Ursula, at her wit's end, began inhaling water, dragging Sora towards her. Instead of swimming away, he used this to propel himself towards her and tackled her with the Keyblade right into her throat. She tried to scream, holding her hands to her throat as the water around her crackled with energy. She began flailing and disappeared in a flurry of darkness, leaving only the trident floating in a beam of light.

* * *

They returned to the Throne Room and spoke to King Triton.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry." Ariel said.

"Please don't be angry with her." Sora said.

"It's my fault. You followed Ursula because... I wouldn't let you follow your heart. And when you found that crystal, I lost my temper and destroyed it." Triton said.

"Oh, yeah, the crystal! Why did you destroy it?" Goofy asked.

"The crystal held the power to reveal the Keyhole. The Keyhole is dangerous. I had to keep you away from it at any cost." Triton replied.

"Daddy..." Ariel trailed off.

"Key bearer, I have one more request: Seal the Keyhole. My trident also holds the power to reveal the Keyhole. Will you do it?" Triton asked.

"Of course. That's what we had in mind from the start." Sora replied.

"Where is the Keyhole, Daddy?" Ariel asked.

"You should know better than anyone. It's in your grotto." Triton replied.

"Really... Sora, let's go." Goofy said.

* * *

They returned to Ariel's Grotto and Ariel used the trident to reveal the Keyhole. Sora aimed his Keyblade at it and sealed it. Ariel floated over to him.

"Tell me, Sora. Your world, what's it like?" Ariel asked.

"Oh, about that... Sorry for lying to you." Sora said.

"It's okay. Besides, if you can travel to other worlds, maybe I can, too." Ariel said. She swam upwards in a spiral, looking towards the surface. "So many places I want to see... I know I'll get there someday. I'll find a way somehow. I'm sure of it."

"Well, if you find it, do me a favor and leave me out of it." Sebastian said.

"This is from my collection. I want you to have it." Ariel said. She gave Sora a keychain.

* * *

They returned to the gummi ship.

"Welcome back!" Chilled said. Ethan and Fate smiled at them.

"Hey!" Sora said. "I think my magic is as good as Donald's now."

"No way! Not in a million years." Donald said.

"Why don't you go see Merlin? Work more on your magic." Goofy suggested.

* * *

They traveled to Merlin's Study and spoke to him after training with him a bit.

"You're making excellent progress. Here's something for your effort." Merlin said. He gave them a keychain. "Keep it up."


	12. Neverland: Jered Asher & Now We Know

They flew the Gummi ship through space.

"Uh, a big ship is catching up to us." Goofy said. The ship flew past them, it's sails clearly visible.

"Quit gawking! That's a pirate ship!" Donald yelled.

The Jolly Roger turned and headed straight for them.

"It's going to ram us!" Chilled freaked.

"Hold tight!" Sora yelled.

* * *

The Gummi ship was taken aboard the Jolly Roger. Sora walked along the deck and turned around.

"I didn't think you'd come, Sora."

Sora gasped, looking up at Riku on the main deck.

"Good to see you again." Riku said.

"Where are Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked.

"Are they that important to you? More important than old friends? Ethan, Chilled and Fate were all lying to the 3 of us! Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking..." He moved over. "...about her."

Sora saw Kairi, sitting on the floor beside Riku. She was breathing, but making no reactions to anything around her.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed.

"That's right. While you were off goofing around, I finally found her." Riku said. Sora started to run towards them, when a hook blocked his path.

"Not so fast. No shenanigans aboard my vessel, boy."

Sora looked up to see the pirate captain smirking as he was surrounded by Pirate Heartless.

"Riku, why are you siding with the Heartless?" Sora asked.

"The Heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear." Riku replied. Sora glared at him and his careless eyes.

"You're stupid. Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart." Sora said.

"Not a chance. My heart's too strong." Riku said.

"Riku..." Sora mumbled.

"I've picked up a few other tricks as well. Like this, for instance." Riku said. He raised a hand and Sora's shadow lifted out of the ground. Sora stared at it in astonishment. "You can go see your friends now."

A trapdoor opened underneath him and he fell through.

"Let's get under way, already. And keep Sora away from Kairi until we're ready to land." Riku ordered. Riku walked towards the Captain's Hold.

"That scurvy brat thinks he can order me around!"

"What shall we do, Captain Hook?"

"Nothing! The hold is crawling with Heartless." Hook replied. He made flourished movements as he spoke. "Let them keep an eye on the brats."

"But, Captain, you-know-who is also down—"

"Shh... Did you hear that, Smee? Oh, that dreadful sound!" He looked around.

"No, Captain." Smee replied.

"Are you quite sure? Did I imagine it? Oh, my poor nerves..." Hook said.

* * *

Down in the Hold, Sora told Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald and Goofy about Kairi.

"You don't say?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, it was definitely Kairi." Sora replied.

"We've finally found her. This is exciting." Chilled said.

"Alright!" Fate said.

"A-hyuck! Then let's go up and talk to her." Goofy said.

"Yeah!" They all agreed.

"Sounds great. Okay, but first... how about getting off!" Donald yelled. Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fatte and Goofy had fallen on top of Donald.

"Oh, sorry." Sora said.

They got up off the floor and Sora peered through a window in the door.

"Ahem!" Sora jumped down from the window and they stared at the barrels in the corner of the room. "How ya doin' there? Looking for a way out?" Out jumped a young boy in green tights, carring a dagger in a scabbard at his waist. He wore a green cap over his fiery hair that has a red feather in it.

"Who are you?" Goofy asked.

"I'm the answer to your prayers." He replied. Donald tapped his foot, giving off a squawk in disbelief. Ethan, Chilled and Fate exchanged looks. "Okay, then. Fine. Have it your way."

"But you're stuck in here too, aren't you?" Ethan asked.

"No. I'm just waiting for someone." He replied.

"Who?" Chilled asked.

A bright light flew into the room and swirled around Sora, giving off magical dust. It flew up to the boy.

"Tinker Bell, what took you so long?" He asked. The bright light faded and revealed a tiny pixie in a small leaf-like dress. Her wings fluttered softly behind her blond updo as she spoke to him through light and sound. "Great job. So you found Wendy?" Again, Ethan, CHilled and Fate exchanged lokos before shaking their heads. She continued making sounds that Sora couldn't understand. "Hold on. There was another girl there, too?" Tinker Bell crossed her arms. "Are you crazy? There's no way I'm gonna leave Wendy there!"

"Aha. She must be pretty jealous." Donald said. Donald laughed and Tinker Bell turned around, stamping her foot in the air and glaring at him. She flew over to him and kicked him on the beak, making him dizzy. She flew out of the room in a huff.

"Come on, Tink! Open up the door!"

"Ahem!" Sora smirked, much to the boy's chagrin.

"I'm Peter Pan." He held out his hand. Ethan and Chilled exchanged a look before Fate glared at both of them and they held up their hands defensively.

"I'm Sora. That's Donald, Goofy, Ethan, Chilled and Fate." Sora moved his hand to shake Peter's but the boy pulled back.

"Okay, we're in this together, but only 'til we find Wendy." Peter said. He put his hands on his hips petulantly.

* * *

They left the room thanks to Sora's Keyblade and were attacked by a swarm of Heartess. Sora's Shadow appeared in front of them, taunting them while floating in the air. Sora striked it and they defeated the Heartless, making their way through the ship undetected. They walked through another hold as Peter Pan flew above them.

"So, uh, how come you can fly?" Goofy asked.

"Anyone can fly. Fate's even got wings, and man those are coolio." Peter replied. Fate had summoned her wings so she could fly and not fall behind. "You wanna try?" He whistled and Tinker Bell flew into the room. "Aw, haven't you cooled off yet, Tink?" He took her by the wings and held her over Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Donald, and Goofy, sprinkling magical dust on them. "Just a little bit of pixie dust. There. Now you can fly."

Donald jumped into the air, swinging his arms up and down, but he fell to the floor. Tinker Bell flew down and laughed at him, as he tapped his finger on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riku was in the Captain's Hold talking to Captain Hook.

"What? So Wendy's not one of the chosen ones?" Hook asked.

"There are 7, supposedly, and Maleficent says she's not one of them." Riku replied. He faced the door. "Hoist anchor as soon as possible. Leave all the dead weight behind, including her."

"After the trouble of capturing her? And why those 7? What is Maleficent planning, anyway?" Hook asked.

"Who knows? As long as it means getting Kairi's heart back, I couldn't care less." Riku replied.

"You're wasting your time! The Heartless has devoured that girl's heart. I'll stake me other hand it's lost forever."

"I will find it no matter what."

"Uh, Captain..." Smee trailed off. Captain Hook walked over to a speaking tube, where Smee's voice was coming from.

"What?"

"The prisoners have escaped. What's more, Peter Pan is with them."

"Blast that Peter Pan! All right, then! Bring the hostage to me cabin, Smee! Hop to it!"

* * *

In the Galley, Tinker Bell was flying up near the ceiling, getting Peter Pan's attention.

"What is it, Tink?" Peter asked.

A young girl in a blue dress was sitting on her cot in the room above. There was a grate in the floor with which to see and hear through. She turned her head towards the sound.

"Peter? Peter Pan?" She asked. She stood up cordially and rushed to the grate in the floor, kneeling.

"Wendy!" Peter exclaimed.

"Please hurry! The pirates are coming!"

"What! I'll be right up there! Just hold on!"

"Wendy?" Sora asked. She looked over at him.

"Yes?" Wendy asked.

"Is there another girl in there with you?" Sora asked. She looked up at Kairi, who's still sitting limp on the floor.

"Oh, why, yes. But she seems to be asleep. She hasn't budged an inch." Wendy replied.

"Kairi? Kairi!" Sora could see part of Kairi's leg through the grate. Her arm fell next to her with the movement of the ship. He held out a hand with a sad, but hopeful face. Wendy stood up and grabbed hold of a dresser. Kairi's fingers twitched, putting a smile on Sora's face. The door opened and Kairi was dragged away. Wendy cried out as she was taken away and the door shut.

"Wendy! Hey, let's get up there!"

* * *

They reached a higher level of the ship in the hall where Wendy's cabin was. Peter Pan banged on the locked door.

"Wendy, are you in there?" Peter called.

* * *

They entered another door into a room with a ladder. They climbed up to the Captain's Hold. Sora ran ahead and saw Riku.

"Riku, wait!" Sora yelled.

Riku held Kairi in his arms as a shadow flowed in from under the door behind him. Riku baced away towards the door and the shadow leapt out of the floor. It looked just like Sora, staring eerily with glowing eyes. Riku escaped and the shadow crawled along the floor underfoot. Jumping up at Sora, striking him with a dark duplicate of the Keyblade. It move like Sora, attacking and deflecting blows just the same. Sora went after it, but it sunk back into the floor, splitting into 3 copies. The room crowded, Peter Pan flew forward striking them with his shadow and giving a loud crow. He destroyed 2 of the shadows, leaving the real one at the mercy of his blade. Antisora vanished into a burst of darkness and turned invisible. Catching Sora off guard, he swiped at him in the air, visible for only a second, before disappearing. Antisora made no sound due to it's status as a shadow, so they don't have the help of following it's footfalls. Donald attempted to bring it out with Thunder spells, but it wore him out and came up empty. It striked at Peter Pan, but Goofy's shield blocked it. Sora used Strike Raid, tossing his Keyblade through the room. It flew through the air, spinning wildly until it made contact with Antisora, who froze on the spot, it's darkness dripping to the floor. It stood there motionless like a statue before falling into the dark pool. Sora's shadow returned to him and they dropped down through the floor into Wendy's room.

They found her laying on the floor with her eyes closed. Peter Pan floated down next to her and picked her head up.

"Wendy!" Tinker Bell flew around in the air above him. "Come on, Tink! Not now!" He wavd her off and she flew away. "Well, this is as far as I can go. I've gotta help Wendy." He picked her up and flew out of the room, leaving Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy by themselves.

* * *

They returned to the Captain's Hold and took the doorway to the Main Deck, where they found Captain Hook and his army of Heartless.

"Quite a codfish, that Riku—running off with that girl without even saying goodbye." Hook said.

"Run off where? Tell me, where did he go?" Sora asked. He swiped at the air with his Keyblade.

"To the ruins of Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent resides. But you won't be going there." Hook replied.  
He took an unlit lantern from Mr. Smee, holding it up. Tinker Bell was trapped inside with her hands on the glass. Sora gasped.  
"Unless you intend to leave your little pixie friend behind?"  
He held his hook up to the lantern scraping the glass with it, scaring Tinker Bell. Sora sighed in exasperation, dispelling the Keyblade. The Pirate Heartless surrounded them, knives bared.  
"Hand over the Keyblade and I'll spare your lives. Be glad I'm merciful, unlike the Heartless. So, which will it be? The Keyblade, or the plank?"  
He pointed his hook in the direction of the plank, a wooden board hoisted off the side of the deck. He heard a sound in the air and looked to see a sharp-toothed crocodile in the water, the clock inside it's belly ticking away.  
"It's him! The crocodile that took me hand! Oh, Smee! He's after me other hand! I can't stay here!"  
It stared up at him hungrily.  
"Go away! Oh, I can't stand the sight of him!"  
Hook retreated to his cabin.  
"Smee, you take care of them!"

* * *

The Pirate Heartless forced Sora onto the plank, who backed slowly towards the ocean.

"I never once thought about pirates..." Chilled mumbled.

"None of us did!" Ethan hissed quietly.

When Sora reached the edge of the plank, the crocodile opened it's wide mouth and Sora heard Peter Pan's voice.

"Fly, Sora! Just believe, and you can do it!"

Sora closed his eyes and leapt backwards off the plank. He descended towards the crocodile, who jumped at him, but at the last second flew into the air over the deck. Peter Pan swooped down and took Tinker Bell from Smee, who was distracted by Sora. Sora and Peter Pan landed on the deck in front of the flabbergasted first mate. Peter Pan opened the lantern, setting Tinker Bell free.

"Thanks, Peter." Sora said.

"Hey, don't mention it. You didn't think I'd leave you and Tink behind, did you?" Peter asked. Tinker Bell floated down next to them and Smee ran away, leaving them to deal with the Heartless swarming the deck.

"You're all going down!" Sora yelled.

They started attacking the Heartless on the ship and in the air. Sora held a hand to his chest and the Keyblade flashed. He threw it into the air and caught it. Magic sparks bursted out of the tip of the blade uncontrollably and he loses his grip on it. In a final burst of magic, it created blue smoke which billowed upward. Genie appeared inside the smoke with a huge grin on his face. He yelled and flexed his muscles, spinning around and giving Sora a high five. Genie targeted the surrounding Heartless and shot them with several magic spells.

"Toodle-oo!" He waved and disappeared.

* * *

Once the Heartless were taken care of, Sora and Peter Pan waited outside the Captain's Hold. Peter knocked on the door with a devilish grin.

"Is that you, Smee? Did you finish them off?" Hook asked. Peter laughed silently to himself and pinched his nose to sound like Smee.

"Aye, Captain. They walked the plank, every last one of them." Peter-Smee replied.

Captain Hook ran out past them and looked around, seeing nobody there, before Peter Pan poked him with his dagger. Hook shouted and jumped into the air, stumbling over his words.

"P-Peter Pa— blast you!" He glared at the smiling boy.

"Ready to make a splash, you codfish? Now it's your turn to walk the plank!" Peter said. He pointed towards Hook. Battleship Heartless appeared in the air, raining down cannon fire on them. Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald and Goofy flew in the air after the Heartless while Sora and Peter Pan went after Hook, who slashed in the air frantically at them.

"Fire!" Hook threw a box at Sora, which exploded in his face as Peter Pan charged at him with his dagger. Hook blocked and knocked Peter back.

"Come and get me!" Sora slid towards him and attempted to strike with the Keyblade, but Hook jumped back near the rudder. Sora flew up and after him. He sent a Fira spell at the Captain, which set his trousers on fire, causing him to run around hysterically. He ran over the guardrail of the top deck, and Peter Pan knocked him into the water, making a big splash. He surfaced in front of the crocodile, who opened his mouth happily, his tongue lolling about as he pounced at Captain Hook. The captain ran on the water, screaming, as the crocodile chased him out of sight.

They all re-grouped and laughed at the sight.

"What is this, a comedy show?"

They all stopped laughing and Ethan growled as they all turned around, their eyes landing on Jered Asher.

"Jered Asher! We were just _**waiting**_ for you to show up!" Chilled yelled.

"We should finish this now, what better time than the present!?" Ethan growled. Fate couldn't seem to talk. "Fate, you talked big about this!"

"I-I know that! B-But I wasn't- I didn't- I..." Fate couldn't figure out what to say as she stared at the ground. Sora, Donald and Goofy stood in defensive positions, understanding that the red Exceed was someone dangerous. His dark brown eyes lingered on Fate, causing her to look at him.

"What are you all doing screwing around in this dimension?" He asked.

"Dimension!?" Sora asked.

"Uh..." Chilled tried to find an explanation.

"Doing our job..." Fate replied.

"You're just, following us like a shadow!" Ethan yelled.

"It's my job to get in your way, is it not?" He asked.

"Why are you here, Asher?" Fate asked.

"Seeing how things play out, Fate. Maleficent has some sort of plan, and I'd like to see it. Whether it fails or not... and then there's much, much more you have yet to learn." Asher replied. "Or did Tristan's death teach you nothing?"

Fate moved a step back, breaking her eye contact.

"You have no RIGHT!" Ethan yelled. Chilled nodded. Suddenly, Sora, Donald and Goofy stood defensively in front of them with their weapons ready.

"Go away, before we make you leave!" Sora threatened. Asher scoffed.

"A bunch of clowns. Anywhere you go, really." Asher insulted, then disappeared as if teleporting away.

"Coward! A- Little- sON OF A-!" Ethan couldn't find the right insult.

"Jerk." Chilled said.

"Not good enough!" Ethan yelled. Fate was quiet. Ethan calmed down, kneeling to her. "Don't worry. If he touches you, Destiny isn't gonna loosen up over that."

"I just... we'll have to explain now." Fate said.

Sora, Donald and Goofy nodded and Ethan and Chilled sighed.

* * *

Later, after Ethan, Chilled and Fate explained everything to them (including answering every, single question), Sora stood at the guardrail away from Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, Goofy, and Peter.

"Uh, Kairi couldn't wake up, so maybe she's really lost her—" Goofy put his hands over his chest.

"Shh!" Donald shh'ed him. Goofy made a gulping sound.

"Sora." Peter said.

"I still can't believe it." Sora said. He looked into the night sky, smiling. "I really flew. Wait 'til I tell Kairi. I wonder if she'll believe me. Probably not."

"You can bring her to Never Land sometime. Then she can try it herself." Peter offered.

"If you believe, you can do anything, right? I'll find Kairi. I know I will. There's so much I want to tell her—about flying, the pirates, and everything else that's happened." Sora said. "And even if, or more likely when, you guys go back to your dimension, I'll believe that Fairy Tail can always win any battle."

"Thanks, Sora." Ethan said as him, Chilled and Fate smiled at him.

Tinker Bell flew in and spoke to Peter.

"What's that, Tink? What about the clock tower? You say there's something there?" Peter asked.

They flew off the ship away from Never Land to a quaint city where the moon was shining brightly over the large clock tower. The tower had four faces, a clock on each side. As they approached, a cloaked Heartless flew alongside them. Sora looked over and it stared at him beneath it's hood, darkness trailing in the air behind it. They stopped and it faced them in front of the tower, gathering magic in it's fingers. The numbers of the clock start to glow and the minute hand began to move forward. Donald saw this and quickly casted stop on the clock. The Phantom Heartless swooped forward and attempted to claw at Sora with it's sharp fingers. A bright orb of magical energy appeared at the base of the Heartless's cloak. Sora striked it with his Keyblade and it turned red in color. Donald shooted a Fira spell at it and it turned blue. Smiling, Donald aimed a Blizzara spell, and the orb disappeared. The Phantom recoiled, enraged. It span around and released a dark fireball. Sora tried to fly away but it striked him in the back. Fate quickly healed him and they continued their magic strategy until the Phantom began to falter in the air. It's hands covered it's stomach, bending over in front of the clock. From beneath it's cloak, a heart floated out, and the Phantom fell and faded away.

* * *

Wendy sat at the clock tower as they flew towards her. She stood up as they land. Soon, the clock striked midnight and the Keyhole appeared, shining bright enough to be seen from a distance, flashing between the 2 and 3 on the clock. Sora aimed his Keyblade at it and locked it. It glowed and disappeared, releasing a Gummi block.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hollow Bastion, Riku's memories flashed through his mind. He recalled the day nearly 9 years ago when he and Sora discovered the Secret Place.

 _"_ _Hey, Sora._ _"_

 _"_ _Hm?_ _"_

 _"_ _When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!_ _"_ _Riku's eyes gr_ _e_ _w wide with anticipation_ _._

 _"_ _Sure. But isn't there anything fun to do now? Hey, you know the new girl at the mayor's house? She arrived on the night of the meteor shower!_ _"_

 _Sora exit_ _ed_ _the cave, and Riku follow_ _ed_ _him, before stopping to look back at the wooden door. A golden Keyhole ha_ _d_ _appeared on the door and he stare_ _d_ _at it in fascination._

Riku snapped back into reality, a light from the ceiling casting it's glow on him. He was kneeling on the floor, entirely out of breath. He breathed heavily as green torched burn on the walls. Maleficent stood over him, holding her staff strongly, looking down on him with dominating eyes.

"It was reckless to bring her here without at least using a vessel. Remember, relying too heavily on the dark powers could cost you your heart." Maleficent derided. A booming roar resounded from outside the castle, causing Riku to stand and look towards the source of the noise. Maleficent smiled. "A castaway." Riku narrowed his eyes. "Though his world perished, his heart did not. When we took the princess from his castle, he apparently followed her here through sheer force of will. But fear not. No harm will come to you. He is no match for your power."

"My power?" Riku asked.

"Yes, the untapped power that lies within you. Now, child, it's time you awakened that power and realized your true potential." Maleficent said. A green aura surrounded Riku and he felt stronger.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wendy walked along the clock tower as Peter floated near her.

"Peter, are you really going back to Never Land?" Wendy asked.

"Afraid so. But we can see each other any time. As long as you don't forget about Never Land, that is." Peter said. He floated closer and they held hands. Tinker Bell saw that and crossed her arms in jealousy. Donald laughed at her until she turned around and glared at him. He clamed his beak shut and the pixie flew over to Peter and Wendy, spinning angry circles around them. Then she did the same to Sora.  
"Oh, boy. She's getting' steamed again. Do me a favor. Look after her for me, will ya?"  
Tink floated up to Sora and span around.

"What?" Sora asked.

* * *

Sora talked to Wendy.

"Peter remain with me as long as I remember him. You will find Kairi if she remains in your heart. You'll find her Sora. Just don't give up."


	13. OC (2nd Visit) & Hollow Bastion (1st)

They returned to Traverse Town and traveled to the First District, where they found Pinocchio and Geppetto in a new house.

"Pinocchio?" Sora asked.

"Hey, it's Sora!" Pinocchio said.

"Well, hello, Sora!" Geppetto said.

"How did you get here?" Sora asked.

"A man named Leon helped us. He even got us this house to live in. I don't know how I'll ever repay his kindness. Say, I hear you three are fighting the Heartless. I thought I might be able to help you, so I made this." He gave them a gummi ship blueprint.

"For us?"

"But of course! Pinocchio and I can't thank you enough! We'll do anything we can to help you."

"I'm being good, even without Jiminy's help." Pinocchio said.

* * *

They spoke to Cid in the First District.

"Looks like you found the other one. Let me see it." Cid said. They handed him the gummi block. "Okay, wait here. I'll get it installed right now."

* * *

As they waited for Cid to modify their ship, Sora stared at the ground sadly.

"Sora!" Donald scolded.

"Now, just remember what Donald said to ya: no frowning, no sad faces. That goes for the 3 of you as well." Goofy said. Ethan, Chilled and Fate all laughed sheepishly. They had been a bit down since Neverland.

"How can you be so cheerful? There's still no sign of your king, and still no sign of the friends you came to this dimension with. Aren't you worried?" Sora asked.

"Aw, phooey." Donald replied.

"The king told us to go out and find the key bearer, and we found you." Goofy replied.

"And I'm sure we'll find Akina, Destiny, Abygale and Aaron. We always do, even when we don't want to." Chilled replied.

"So as long as we stick together, it'll all work out okay. Ya just gotta believe in yourself, that's all." Goofy said.

"Just believe..." Sora closed his eyes and heard a voice.

 _"I believe in you."_

* * *

 _Sora found himself flying towards a great shining light, which enveloped everything. Slowly, a room began to fade in around him, filled with bookshelves and stained glass windows. He floated in the air, watching._

 _"Where am I?" Sora asked._

 _He saw an old woman sitting on a chair under a long staircase. A young girl with red hair ran up to the woman, who smiled down at her._

 _"Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived... in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. Do you understand, Kairi?"_

 _Sora blinked and the woman disappeared._

 _"Kairi!?" Sora asked._

 _He scanned the room, seeing no one for a second. Blinking again, he was back floating in the air, seeing the 4 year-old Kairi, who looked around. He bent forward, trying to reach her, but she disappeared and he was thrown back to reality._

* * *

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"What's the matter?" Ethan asked.

"Um, nothing." Sora replied. 'Kairi... Did you call me?'

* * *

Cid walked back to them.

"I installed that navigation gummi. But, ya know? That place is crawling with Heartless. Don't say I didn't warn you." Cid said. Sora looked confused. "Here, take this along." He gave them a gummi block.

* * *

They left for the Olympus Coliseum and competed in the Hercules Cup. They reached the final match with Hercules.

"Show me what you've got!" Hercules said.

"Hercules, wait. Let's go one-on-one!" Sora said.

"Oh, brother. What a show-off." Donald said.

"What're we gonna do?" Goofy asked.

"Let him go alone, I guess." Ethan replied.

"Good luck, Sora!" Fate and Chilled both said.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you!" Hercules warned.

Sora fought and defeated Hercules, winning a trophy. Phil danced on the steps of the arena as Sora smiled at Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald and Goofy, holding the trophy in his hands.

* * *

They returned to the Vestibule.

"Wow! And I didn't even hold back!" Hercules said.

"Now I finally know what you mean about strength of heart. Mine comes from Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald and Goofy." Sora said.

"Come again?" Phil asked.

"If we stick together, we're unbeatable. Not even Hercules stands a chance." Sora replied. Hercules smiled. "With these guys beside me, I'm ready for anything!"

"But that's not exactly what I—"

"Of course. Your friends give you strength. Isn't that right, Phil? The 6 of you together make great heroes." Hercules said. "And as a team, I'm sure you can overcome anything." Sora and Hercules slammed their hands together.

* * *

Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy pushed the pedestal in the room over to reveal the Keyhole in the floor. Sora stood in front of it and held his Keyblade up. The blade glowed and the Keyhole was sealed.

* * *

Sora talked to Hercules.

"Phil wasn't happy that I lost to you. Said I was getting soft. You beat me last time, but next time won't be so easy."

* * *

They left the Olympus Coliseum and traveled to the next world. They disembarked on a tiled platform in the middle of a raging waterfall. Strangely, the waterfalls seemed to be going upward. Goofy pointed further ahead, past the waterfalls.

"Gawrsh, look at that!" Goofy exclaimed.

"I know this place..." Sora mumbled.

They walked closer and gazed up at Hollow Bastion, a ruined castle, twisted by the darkness inhabiting the world for so long.

"Hmm, that's strange." Goofy said.

"I wonder why... I feel this warmth inside, right here." Sora said. He placed his hand on his chest.

"Aw, you're just hungry." Donald said.

"Hey, I'm serious!" Sora said.

A loud roar erupted from further ahead, startling them.

"Let's go!"

* * *

They traveled along the crystalline platforms towards the origin of the sound. Above on a platform with a stone arch, Riku was confronting a figure in a violet cloak. From the hairy claws and tail protruding from the bottom of the cloak, it was undeniably animal.

"No vessel, no help from the Heartless... So tell me, how'd you get here?" Riku asked.

The beast stood on it's hind legs as a human, and it gazed upon Riku with the same resolution as human eyes would, but the rest of it's body, from it's horns to it's fangs to it's claws, screamed otherwise. It began to speak, it's voice low and rough.

"I simply believed. Nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again no matter what the cost. I believed I would find her. So, here I am. She must be here. I will have her back!"

"Take her, if you can!" Riku challenged.

The beast roared and leapt up at Riku. It swiped at him with it's sharp claws, but Riku flipped backwards, dodging the attack completely. The beast's cloak settled to his side as Riku landed on his feet. With lightning speed, Riku charged forward at the beast. Sora and the others arrived in time to see the beast fall to the ground with a stinging growl.

"Stop!" Sora yelled.

Riku looked over at the 6 of them standing in front of the beast. He smirked confidently.

"So, you finally made it. About time. I've been waiting for you. We've always been rivals, haven't we? You've always pushed me as I've always pushed you." Riku said.

"Riku..." Sora trailed off.

"But it all ends here. There can't be 2 Keyblade masters." Riku said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let the Keyblade choose..." He held a hand to his chest. "...it's true master." He extended his hand out towards the Keyblade, which began to shake violently in Sora's grasp. Sora grabbed the blade with 2 hands as it started to pull itself toward Riku. The Keyblade flashed out of Sora's hands...

"Huh?"  
"What!?"

...and reappeared in Riku's. He stared up at it, smiling darkly.

"Maleficent was right. You don't have what it takes to save Kairi." Riku said. He turned his gaze skyward. "It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door..." He held the blade high. "...and change the world."

"But that's impossible. How did this happen? I'm the one who fought my way here with the Keyblade!" Sora said. Riku looked at his Keyblade again.

"You were just the delivery boy." Riku said. He dispelled the blade and pulled out a wooden sword. "Sorry, your part's over now. Here, go play hero with this." He tossed the sword to Sora, which landed on the stone platform with a clunk. Sora fell to his hands and knees in defeat as Riku left.

"Riku-" Ethan started, but Chilled shook his head and arms and Ethan, who stopped what he was going to say.

Donald and Goofy watched him leave.

"Goofy. Let's go. We have to remember our mission." Donald said.

"Oh! Well, I know the king told us to follow the key and all... But..." Goofy trailed off. He gazed back towards Sora giving a sad grumble. Donald stopped.

"Sora, Sorry." Donald said. They continued after Riku.

"Sora..." Chilled started.

"If it makes you feel a bit better, we're still here." Ethan said, earning a harsh slap in the head from Chilled.

"Ethan!" Fate scolded.

"Sorry..." Ethan mumbled.

Sora didn't move, feeling the cold stone beneath his fingers and the spray of the water on his clothes. He was nearly deaf to the low growl and thumping footsteps behind him. He looked up, seeing the beast walk past him. He watched as it fell to the ground again with a moan. Sora got up and ran to his side.

"Hey, don't move. You're hurt." Sora said. He looked over at Sora, who noticed his intensely human eyes.

"Why... Why did you... you come here? I came to fight for Belle." He looked up at the castle and stood up again. He started slowly walking ahead. "And though I am on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her. That's why I'm here."

Sora turned around, staring at the wooden sword on the ground. He picked it up and walked back to the Beast's side.

"Me too. I'm not gonna give up now. I came here to find someone very important to me." Sora said. Ethan, Chilled and Fate exchanged looks before joining Sora's side.

* * *

They made their way up to the furthest platform and gazed at Hollow Bastion. Mysterious gases swirled from pipes protruding from the castle. The center of it's towers displayed a large Heartless emblem, shattered from the inside, the gears clearly visible from the platform. Mechanical cranes were built into all sides of the castle, though were largely rusted and overgrown, as if the innards of the castle themselves came alive and rooted themselves deeply across it's façade. The rest of the world below had become a barren crystalline wasteland and darkness waited at every corner. A switch activated and a pink light appeared at the castle. A magical line appeared toward them, bringing a metal platform with it, rigged to the line with electric sparks. Sora, Ethan, Fate, Chilled and the Beast walked onto the elevator, which took them up to Hollow Bastion. Finding the castle gates locked, they descended into the watery underbelly of the fortress, finding the access switch in the confusing maze of the dungeons. They released the switch, and the gears in the wall began to spin and they heard the sound of a door opening. Heading back to the castle gates, they entered the main Hall.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Grand Hall, Jasmine, Alice, and the other princesses of heart were encased in crystal chambers on the sides of the room under the effects of a sleeping curse. Maleficent walked over an ornate carpet bearing the Heartless insignia towards a large open room, each footfall echoing in the vacant hall. Kairi's body rested in a dark capsule in the center of the room. Maleficent's fingers curled around her staff as she passed the capsule and ascended the stairs. She whirled around to face the princesses of heart.

"O purest of hearts! Reveal to me the Keyhole!" Maleficent ordered.

She raised her arms fervently. The hearts of the 6 maidens lining the walls glowed in unison and beams of pink light shined out from them. The 6 meet at a point in the air over Kairi's body, pointing a trail of sparkles to a great heart in the room beyond. Maleficent watched, and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora, Ethan, Fate, Chilled and Beast arrived in the Entrance Hall, seeing no one.

"Be on your guard. They're close, I can feel it. Are you ready for them?" Beast asked. Sora moved forward, followed by Ethan, Chilled and Fate, as Beast gasped. "Belle?"

They whirled around, seeing the faint shape of a woman in a golden dress in the dark doorway. It erupted into a cloud of darkness, where a Shadow Heartless appeared. The Beast shook, rage and frustration flowing within him. He gave out a great roar and charged after the Heartless, the door closing in on him, separating him from Sora, Ethan, Chilled and Fate. The sound echoed in Sora's ears.

"Quit while you can."

They turned, seeing Riku with Donald and Goofy.

"No. Not without Kairi." Sora said.

"The darkness will destroy you." Riku said. Tendrils of darkness erupted around Riku and his clothes took on a darker quality. He clenched his fists, feeling the dark powers inside his heart, and glared at who he used to call a friend.

"You're wrong, Riku. The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart." He held a hand over his chest. "My heart will stay with my friends. It'll never die!"

"Really... Well, we'll just see about that!" Riku yelled. He thrusted his hand forward, releasing a dark fireball aimed straight at Sora's heart. The energy coursed through his hand, causing the air to ripple, his hair whipping across his face. Sora was paralyzed as it drawed near him and he closed his eyes, hearing a crash.

"Sora ain't gonna go anywhere!"

Sora opened his eyes, seeing Goofy standing in front of him with his shield out. The energy, upon contact with the shield, had fizzled into the air around him. Ethan, Chilled and Fate quickly ran in front of Sora as well, having feeling they were too far before.

"You'd betray your king?" Riku asked.

"Not on your life! But I'm not gonna betray Sora, Ethan, Chilled and Fate either, 'cause they've become 4 of my best buddies after all we've been through together!" Goofy replied. He turned to look at Sora, Ethan, Chilled and Fate, giving them a thumbs up. Goofy waved. "See ya later, Donald. Could ya tell the king I'm really sorry?"

"Hold on, Goofy! We'll tell him together." Donald replied. He ran over to the 5 of them and looked up at Sora. "Well, you know... All for one and one for all."

"I guess you're stuck with us, Sora." Goofy said.

"All of us." Ethan said.

"Deal with it." Fate joked.

"Thanks a lot... Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, Goofy." Sora said.

"How will you fight without a weapon?" Riku asked. Sora looked back up at him.

"I know now I don't need the Keyblade. I've got a better weapon. My heart." Sora replied. Riku scoffed.

"Your heart? What good will that weak little thing do for you?"

"All though my heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience, and it's found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and then... if they don't forget me... then our hearts will be one." He took out the wooden sword. "I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!"

The Keyblade flashed in Riku's hand, much to his surprise. It disappeared and he stared at his hand, gasping in total astonishment. The Keyblade reappeared in Sora's hands, and he stared down at Riku, who took out Soul Eater, his winged sword. Riku rushed forward attacking Sora in a flourish of hits. Sora dodged sideways and spun around, sliding back towards Riku and striking with his Keyblade. He reeled back, landing on his right foot. Bending his knee, he pushed off and jumped into the air over Goofy. Riku landed back on the floor and striked through Donald, knocking him out. Fate didn't need a signal, she just summoned her wings and flew over to heal Donald. Riku sent all his frustration into his sword as he slashed at Sora, who held his Keyblade in 2 hands, blocking Riku's blows. Seeing a free opportunity, he bashed Riku in the side with the blade, sending him flying backward towards the fountain in the center of the room.

"No... Not yet..." He bent over, breathing heavily. The darkness around his clothes faded and he ran away in disgrace.

Beast entered the room behind them.

"So, your heart won this battle."

Sora nodded and they continued through the castle.

* * *

In the Castle Chapel, Riku ran over the cold stone floor out of breath.

"Why? It was mine." Riku said.

"Know this." He stopped at the sound of the voice, caught his breath and turned around. "The heart that is strong and true shall win the Keyblade." He saw a cloaked figure emerging from the darkness covered in an unearthly glow.

"What? You're saying my heart's weaker than his?" Riku glared at it in defiance.

"For that instant, it was." Riku's eyes widened and he shook his head, staring at the floor.

"However, you can become stronger." The figure walked closer to him, the X on it's chest nearly visible. "You showed no fear in stepping through the door to darkness. It held no terror for you. Plunge deeper into the darkness, and your heart will grow even stronger."

"What should I do?" Riku asked.

"It's really quite simple. Open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being become darkness itself."

Riku glowed with a green aura. He looked up at the figure, as it moved closer to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, Goofy, and Beast ascended the castle. As they approached the Castle Chapel, Maleficent stood in the Grand Hall, gazing into the Dark Depths where the Keyhole lied in wait. Riku, in his dark clothing, walked to join her. He spoke, his voice taking on an eerie quality.

"So, I see the path has emerged at last." Riku said.

"Yes. The Keyhole to the darkness." Maleficent said. The great heart before them brimmed with energy.

"Unlock it and the Heartless will overrun this world."

"What do I care? The darkness holds no power over me. Rather, I will use its power to rule all worlds."

"Such confidence." He held up his hand and a dark Keyblade appeared, the blade's teeth forming the negative space of a heart. Maleficent gazed down at it, intrigued.

"Oh!" The Keyblade failed to react in the Keyhole presence, much to Maleficent's annoyance. "Impossible! The princesses of heart are all here! It must be her." She turned back, her eyes narrowed in irritation, settling on the body of Kairi, sleeping on the floor. They walked over to her.

"Without her heart, she will never be able to release her power." Riku said. They heard a sound and looked in the direction of the Castle Chapel.

"The king's fools are here. I'll deal with them myself." Maleficent said. She began to walk away. "You stay here and guard the princesses." She gracefully exited as Riku watched her leave, a smirk appearing on his face as an unearthly glow surrounded him.

* * *

Maleficent entered the chapel, coming face to face with Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, Goofy, and Beast.

"I'm afraid you're too late. Any moment now, the final Keyhole will be unsealed. This world will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable." Maleficent said. Her eyes flickered with her dark thoughts.

"We'll stop it! After coming this far, there's no way we're gonna let that happen!" Sora said. She glowered at his impertinence, slamming her staff against the stone floor.

"You poor, simple fools. You think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of all evil?" Maleficent asked.

"You're a geek." Chilled insulted, causing them all to snicker quietly.

She raised her arms and the platform underneath her rose out of the ground. It hovered in the air out of their reach. She tapped her staff against it, and it sailed across the room. The top of her staff sparked with green fire and she lifted it into the air, cackling.

"Now you'll know the meaning of fear! A bolt of lightning to strike them down!"

Violet lightning crackled on the ceiling, sending thunderbolts down on top of them. Fate covered her ears and closed her ears, kneeling to the ground. Ethan grabbed her. Donald sent a Gravira spell at the witch's platform, causing it to crash to the floor. Maleficent recovered from the fall and they rushed in and attacked her.

"No!" She swiped at them with her staff, knocking Sora away. "Meteors of heaven, unleash thy fury!"

Behind her, a swirling vortex appeared, and large meteors flew in towards them. The wind whipped through Sora's hair as they attempted to dodge the unending shower of rocks. Goofy covered himself with his shield as Beast was struck down by a meteor. Donald jumed away, but was sideswiped by another. As the witch cackled evilly, Sora stood his ground, placing a hand over his heart.

"Give me strength!"

Sora spun the Keyblade in his hands, holding the blade upwards and turning it clockwise. The tip of the blade glowed and magic swirled down the shaft. As it reached the hilt, Tinker Bell emerged twirling in the air. She flew to Sora and touched his nose, healing him. He smiled as she twirled around him. Tink flew to Beast and healed him as Maleficent narrowed her eyes.

"Come out!"

Tinker Bell continued to heal the party as Heartless appeared in the room. Maleficent raised her platform again, knocking Sora and Goofy off, floating to the other end of the room. Sora took out the Heartless as Donald striked the platform with another Gravira spell. Sora slid towards Maleficent and attacked her.

"Away!"

A large bolt of lightning erupted from the ceiling, striking Sora at full force. He fell over, but Tinker Bell revived him and disappeared. Donald attacked the witch with various spells as Goofy protected him. Just as she was about to summon another meteor shower, Beast lunged at her, claws bared, along with Ethan and Chilled.

"No!"

She bent over, her breath coming short. A portal appeared behind her and she walked through it.

* * *

In a hidden room of the castle, Maleficent clutched her chest, using her staff for balance. Her breath came in tight as a corridor of darkness appeared behind where she tread. Riku stepped out of it, the dark Keyblade in hand.

"Do you need some help?" Riku asked.

"Riku!" Sora and company entered and Riku turned to face them.

"Is that—"

"Yes. A Keyblade." Riku cut Donald off. He held it up. "But unlike yours, this Keyblade holds the power to unlock people's hearts. Allow me to demonstrate... Behold!" He stabbed Maleficent in the chest with the Keyblade.

"Wha—" The witch's chest flooded with darkness.

"Now, open your heart, surrender it to the darkness! Become darkness itself!" He released the Keyblade and retreated into a portal. Maleficent stood up straight, and quietly laughed to herself.

"This is it! This power!" She glowed with a green aura, laughing. "Darkness... The true darkness!"

She erupted in green flames, sending them billowing higher into the air, her dark shadow etched in it's smoky tendrils as her form changes. She grew larger, her black cloak expanding outward and filling with green. From her back, large wings pushed outward splitting to her sides, knocking the green from her body into sparks. The black wings connected with gray translucent skin to a large black body, heavily muscled and scaled. The dragon reared back on it's hind legs and slammed the ground, eyes and mouth a blazing yellow. Ethan and Chilled exchanged looks, then split up in different directions. Donald sent a Blizzara spell at the dragon, who brushed it off like nothing. Sora went after the head as Beast charged forward, his roars echoing off the stone walls.

"Step aside!"

His claws dug into the dragon's flesh. The dragon screeched and spun, knocking them all back with her tail. The dragon's mouth foamed with green flame and it spewed fire from it's mouth, setting the room ablaze. Goofy threw his shield at her, but it only enraged the monster further. Donald continued shooting Blizzara spells to try to dampen the fire, while Sora searched for a way over the flames. He whirled around, his eyes settling on the thick vines lining the walls and started climbing. The dragons screeched, Beast having made it angry enough. It reared back on its hind legs, conjuring fire at the base of its neck. The fireballs flew through the air towards Sora. Finding the highest point of the vines, Sora saw the fireballs coming at him. He sent a Blizzara spell, but it only took out half of them. Donald saw this and conjured an Aero spell around Sora, protecting him from the rest of the fire.

" _ **Erementarudoragon no hōkō**_!"  
" _ **Chikyū ryū no hōkō**_!"

As Ethan, Chilled and Beast distracted the dragon, Sora kicked off the wall spiraling towards the creature. He spun and his Keyblade collided with the dragon, who thrashed in pain before crashing to the floor, sending ashes into the air. The thorny vines surrounding the room bursted into green flame and disappeared as Maleficent left nothing but her torn cloak behind. Riku walked over it.

"How ironic. She was just another puppet after all." Riku said.

"What?" Chilled asked.

"The Heartless were using Maleficent from the beginning. She failed to notice the darkness in her heart eating away at her. A fitting end for such a fool." He grounded his foot into the floor and the cloak disappeared. He backed away into a corridor of darkness. Sora found a summon gem and they returned to the Castle Chapel, where a hidden entrance appeared.

* * *

They followed it to the Grand Hall, where they see the princesses encapsulated. They ran up the stairs to the main area in front of the great heart, where Kairi slept. A barrier prevented Beast, Ethan, Chilled and Goofy's entry, to Fate and Donald's surprise.

"Kairi!" Sora rushed over and knelt beside her, lifting her into his arms. "Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!"

"It's no use." Sora looked up, seeing Riku sitting above the great heart. "That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up." Sora set Kairi down softly, sensing the darkness in Riku's voice.

"What? You... You're not Riku." Sora said.

"The Keyhole cannot be completed so long as the last princess of heart still sleeps." Riku dropped down off his seat, falling in front of the dark depths.

"The princess...? Kairi's a princess?" Sora asked.

"Yes, and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened." Riku replied.

"Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!"

"But first, you must give the princess back her heart." He pointed his Keyblade at Sora, who clutched his chest and fell to the floor, catching himself.

"Sora!" Donald and Fate yelled in concern.

"What's—"

"Don't you see yet?" Riku asked, cutting Sora off. He descended the stairs in their direction. "The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you!"

"Kairi... Kairi's inside me?" Sora asked. He looked down at her body.

"I know all that there is to know." Riku said.

"Tell me. Who are you?" Sora asked.

"It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness." He walked towards Sora, prompting Donald to yell out and rush at him, but simply knocked the duck past the barrier and moved on. He stood over Sora, looking down with euphoria, and pointed his Keyblade toward him. But he froze as Fate stood in front of Sora. "What? Do you want to be first?"

"Don't touch her! I swear, if you do, I'll kill you!" Ethan threatened. Fate was shaking, and Ansem could tell.

"Why do you insist on getting in the way?" Ansem asked.

"If I've learned anything from being in Fairy Tail, it's that we protect our friends. I won't let you hurt him, even if it means giving my own life." Fate replied.

"Fate, don't-"

"It's okay." Sora looked up, seeing Fate smiling back at him, even if she was shaking.

"Being scared isn't a weakness. I won't let him hurt you or Kairi." Fate promised.

"A foolish choice. You cannot control yourself in this dimension." Ansem said. Fate turned back to him.

"I never said I was smart." Fate joked. Ansem slammed the Keyblade he was holdin into her side, sending her flying tp the right.

"FATE!" Ethan and Chilled yelled. She didn't move after she hit the ground, lying unconscious.

"Fate!" Sora called out weakly.

"So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!" With a mad look in his eye, Ansem lifted the Keyblade, about to strike.

 _"_ _Sora!_ _"_

Sora raised his Keyblade and blocks the strike. Ansem gritted his teeth, putting more pressure on the blade. Sora stood up.

"Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart! or getting away with hurting Fate!" He knocked back Ansem's blade, who extended an arm.

"Come!"

Sora striked, hitting him square in the side. He winced, but recovered, blocking a further attack. He tried to toy with Sora, forcing him to strike first and dodging at the last minute. Sora blocked his next strike and sent a Thunder spell at Ansem, who responded with a dark fireball that hit Sora straight in the chest.

"Now witness true power!"

An aura surrounded him and he floated into the air, his left hand glowing. He plunged his Keyblade into the ground, unleashing lightning shockwaves from the floor. Ansem's eyes were wide with madness and he laughed as he fought Sora. He swiped the Keyblade down, sending a blade of energy surging towards Sora, who deployed an Aero spell.

"Behold the power of darkness!"

Ansem started running impossibly fast, pelting Sora with blow after blow from his Keyblade as he rushed around the room. Sora endured the blows, waiting for the chance to strike. He healed as soon as he could and once Ansem stopped running, tossed the Keyblade at him, hitting him square in the face. Riku's body disappeared, leaving behind the dark Keyblade.

"Riku!"

* * *

The barrier was gone and Donald and Goofy stood in front of the entrance to the Dark Depths. Ethan and Chilled joined them, Fate in Ethan arms, barely awake but managing.

"Sora! Sora, look!" Donald yelled.

"The... The Keyhole!" Goofy yelled. Sora walked over to it and aimed his Keyblade, which doesn't respond.

"It won't work! The Keyhole's not finished yet!" Chilled said. Sora put his Keyblade away.

"What can we do?" Sora asked.

"Maybe we have to wake Kairi up." Ethan replied.

"I think you're right." They turned in her direction and Sora placed his hand on his chest. "If we can free her heart... But... But how?" His eyes settled on the dark Keyblade. "A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts... I wonder."

"Sora?" Fate asked. Sora walked over to the Keyblade and picked it up.

"Sora, hold on!" Goofy yelled.

"No, wait!" Donald yelled.

"Sora!" Ethan, Chilled and Fate yelled.

He smiled at them and held the blade in both hands, stabbing himself in the chest. His chest glowed brightly and the Keyblade floated out of him. He closed his eyes and started to fall backwards. The dark Keyblade split into 6 hearts, that floated back into the princesses. Another heart surged from Sora's chest and floated back to Kairi, who opened her eyes. The entrance to the Dark Depths shimmered, the barrier broken, and Sora glowed brightly, slowly falling. Donald ran towards him.

"Sora... Sora!"

Kairi jumped to her feet.

"Sora!" She ran to Sora, but as she touched him, he bursted into a million points of light, which floated into the air and disappeared, leaving Kairi in shock.

"Sora! Come back, Sora!" Donald shouted.

* * *

 _Sora float_ _ed_ _through an endless abyss_ _._

 _"_ _What's... What's happening to me? Falling..._ _falling..._ _into darkness._ _"_

* * *

Kairi, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy stood motionless, waiting for any sort of sign.

"Sora, are you really—No. He can't be! I won't let him go!"

A corridor of darkness appeared and a tall man with silver hair and orange eyes stepped out.

"So, you have awakened at last, Princess. The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over." Ansem said. He walked slowly towards Kairi, and Donald and Goofy brandished their weapons. Chilled got into a defensive stance and Ethan handed Fate to Kairi before also taking on a defensive stance.

"Don't make another move!" Donald warned.

"Do you think we can stop him all by ourselves?" Goofy asked them.

"I don't know!" Donald replied.

"What!? I thought you'd be more confident..." Chilled said. Ethan sighed.

As Ansem approached, he stopped, struggling to move his own body.

"Impossible..." He grunted, a prisoner in his own body. An image of Riku appeared before him, facing the other 6.

"No. You won't use me for this!" Riku yelled. Riku held out his arms, blocking Ansem from proceeding further but also shielding them from him.

"Riku!" Kairi exclaimed.

"You've got to run! The Heartless are coming!" Riku yelled.

A horde of Shadow Heartless appeared and surrounded them. Kairi touched her necklace, holding Fate in her other arm, and nodded. Donald screamed as the 6 of them escaped from the Grand Hall.

"What about the Keyhole?" Goofy asked.

"Let's just get out of here!" Donald replied.

A lone Shadow watched them leave, it's antennae wriggling in front of it's glowing eyes. It jumped down from the upper platform in their direction.

* * *

In the Entrance Hall, Ethan, Chilled, Donald and Goofy wait at the castle gates while Kairi stopped at the head of the stairs with Fate in her arms.

"Kairi, hurry!" Chilled yelled.

"I can't leave them behind!" Kairi yelled back.

"We know how you feel! But, we can't stay here!" Ethan yelled. She ran down the stairs as the Shadow appeared in the hall.

"A Heartless is after us!" Goofy yelled.

"I'll take care of him!" Donald declared. The Heartless descended towards them and Donald hit it on the head with his magic wand. "Confounded Heartless! Get lost, will ya?"

It appeared unfazed and looked over at Kairi. There was something about that Heartless, something different, and Kairi could feel it. However strange, however impossible, she knew it to be true.

"Sora? Is that you?" Kairi asked. The group was suddenly surrounded by Shadows.

"Uh-oh!" Ethan, Chilled, Goofy and Donald rushed to fight them as Kairi stood back, with Fate in her arms, bravely shielding the little Heartless.

"This time, I'll protect you." Kairi said. She looked down at Fate in her arms, fighting to stay awake. "Both of you."

The Heartless surrounding her slowly moved closer to their prey. They paused, their antennae and glowing eyes taking in every sense. They pounced and Kairi whirled around, putting one of her arms around the lone Shadow, her eyes clenched shut.

"Sora!"

Ethan, Chilled, Goofy and Donald defeated the rest and turned to see the group of Shadows covering Kairi and Fate. Donald let off a worried squawk.

"Kairi!" Goofy yelled.  
"Fate!" Ethan yelled.

A light erupted from beneath the dark cloud, knocking the Heartless away, revealing Kairi in the arms of Sora, Fate still held tightly in her arms.

"Kairi, thank you."

He held her close as sparkles of light floated around them. Kairi opened her eyes in amazement.

"Sora..." Kairi trailed off.

"Sora!"

The Heartless around them reappeared and everyone braced for a fight. Beast arrived, roaring loudly on top of the dragon fountain. He leapt down to their level and knocked away a Shadow.

"Go! Now!" Beast ordered.

"Come with us!" Sora yelled.

"I told you before, I'm not leaving without Belle. Now, go! The Heartless are coming!"

"All right. Let's get out of here."

They raced out of the castle.


	14. Traverse Town & Olympus Coliseum (3rd)

They went to Traverse Town and gathered with Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie in the Small House in the Third District.

"Tell me what happened." Leon said.

* * *

They recounted the events of Hollow Bastion.

"So the darkness is flowing out of that Keyhole..." Leon said.

"No wonder there are more and more Heartless everywhere. The only way to stop them is—" Aerith was cut off.

"Seal the Keyhole, right?" Sora asked.

"Maybe. But no one knows what will happen once it's sealed." Leon said.

"Well, we can't just stay here. We have to do something. I've got a friend back there." Sora said.

"That's right. You have one more friend to worry about. Riku's Keyblade must have been born of the captive princesses' hearts—just like that Keyhole you saw." Leon said. He looked up at Kairi. "Of course, without Kairi's heart, it remained incomplete. Once that Keyblade was destroyed, the princesses' hearts should have been freed. Don't worry, Sora. If anyone can save your friend, you can."

"Not sure why, but the Heartless are getting stronger. New types of Heartless are popping up all over the place! If anything happens to us, I know we can count on you, Sora." Yuffie said.

"Even in your Heartless form, I knew it was you." Kairi said.

"I thought the Keyhole would strength the darkness. I mean the darkness is strong, but still... It's almost as if someone is holding the darkness back." Aerith said.

"It seems the other princesses have been freed as well. Jasmine apparently hasn't returned to Agrabah. I suspect the others are still in the castle, too." Leon said.

* * *

Sora spoke to Aerith.

"Do you remember seeing a man with spiky hair at the coliseum?" Aerith asked.

"Yup." Sora replied.

"I wonder if he's still searching for his friend? Sora. If you see him, please tell him to be careful. He's not that friendly, but we all care about him dearly." Aerith said.

* * *

They found Cid in the First District.

"Cid, we need to go back to Hollow Bastion." Sora said.

"I don't think I can let you do that, kid. The Heartless there are multiplying by the minute. They'd eat your ship up." Cid said.

"Then what can we do?" Ethan asked.

"Simple. Go around 'em instead of through. Install a new navigation gummi and take a new route." Cid replie.d

"A new gummi? From where?" Sora asked.

"The secret waterway. When I came here 9 years ago, I stored it there in case I ever needed it. Never thought a group of kid would be the one to use it!"

* * *

Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy entered the Secret Waterway, seeing Kairi there. She stared down the cave to a painting of the sun.

"What a mysterious mural... It's almost hypnotizing." Kairi said. Sora walked up to the mural, which started to glow. It changed into a crescent moon and a small gummi block floated out of it, landing in Sora's hands. Sora returned to Kairi.

"Let's go back and join the others. We should rest up." Sora said.

"Okay." Kairi stared at the mural of the moon as Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald and Goofy left the 2 alone. "A light at the end of the tunnel..."

"Oh, your grandma's story, right?" Sora asked.

"That's right. We were together." Kairi replied.

"You know what's funny? I looked everywhere for you, but you were with me all along. Finally, we're together, Kairi." Sora said. He walked closer to her. "Now, it's time to get Riku back."

"You think it'll ever be the same again between us? I overheard about Ethan, Chilled and Fate being from not only another world, but a whole other dimension. Not to mention, Riku's lost his..."

"When I turned into a Heartless, you saved me, remember? I was lost in the darkness. I couldn't find my way. As I stumbled through the dark, I started forgetting things—my friends, who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me. But then I heard a voice—your voice. You brought me back."

"I didn't want to just forget about you, Sora. I couldn't."

"That's it! Our hearts are connected." Sora put a hand to his chest. "And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness. I saw that light. I think that's what saved me. No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within. I guess it's more than just a fairy tale."

"Well, let's go."

"You can't go."

"Why not?"

"Because it's way too dangerous."

Kairi stood with her hands behind her back.

"Come on, Sora. We made it this far by sticking together. You can't go alone." Kairi said.

"Kairi, even if we're apart, we're not alone anymore. Right?" Sora asked.

"I can't help?"

"You'd kind of be in my way." Sora chuckled. Kairi giggled.

"Okay. You win." She grabbed his hand and gave him something. "Take this." He looked down, seeing a star-shaped keychain made of seashells. "It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me."

"Don't worry. I will." Sora said.

"Promise?" Kairi asked.

"Promise."

"Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you."

* * *

Words echoed down a dark and lonely road.

"Sora... Kairi... I'm sorry..." Riku walked alone in the darkness. "Is this the afterworld?" He stumbled forward and his form shimmered. "I'm not ready. Not yet. Not until I see Sora and Kairi one last time... And... I want to see Ethan, Chilled and Fate..."

He heard a voice in the abyss.

"Riku, can you hear me? We'll be there soon."

He whirled around.

"Who is that?" Riku asked.

"We have the other Keyblade—the one that belongs to this world."

Riku looked around, confused.

"We've been trying to get through to you, but the darkness in your heart kept us away."

"Who are you? What's happened to me?"

"Your heart won the battle against the darkness, but it was too late for your body. That's why you're here—in this place of darkness where hearts are gathered."

"So what do I do?" He looked ahead down the winding road.

"The Door of Darkness will open soon, but it's a door we can't enter. It has to be closed from both sides. To do this, you need two keys and two hearts. Maybe you're here for the same reason we are. Maybe it was fate."

"Fate, huh? You seem to know everything, don't you? Then tell me: Are Sora and Kairi okay? And Ethan, Chilled and the Fate I know?"

"We know that Fate, too!" A female voice yelled, although it seemed a little distant.

An image of Sora ran toward him out of the darkness.

"Don't you feel the echoes of their hearts? You already know the answer. Look inside your own heart." The first voice replied. Riku opened his eyes.

"Okay."

* * *

Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy returned to the First District and gave Cid the navigation gummi.

"You found it? All right, I'll go fix up your ship."

* * *

"All set! You can get going any time. Kids, I gotta say, I wish you didn't have to face all this danger. Don't get cocky just 'cause you've been there before. That castle's probably crawling with 'em now..." Cid said.

"Would you watch over Fate for me?" Ethan asked. Fate turned to him.

"Oh, NO! We are not playing this game, Ethan! I'm going with you!" Fate said firmly.

"But..." Ethan trailed off.

"No excuses! What am I supposed to do, sit around? Forget it. I'm going, and that's final!"

"You can't fight against that." Chilled reminded. Ethan sighed, looking down at Fate, who had her arms crossed.

"You said it yourself, we're partners." Fate said.

"Fine! You're so stubborn, it makes me wonder..." Ethan said. They smiled at each other.

* * *

Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy traveled to the Olympus Coliseum to compete in the Hades Cup, just to get some training in. They fought in 39 seeds of the tournament, when Hades appeared in the arena.

"Yo, hey, how're you doin' everybody, yeah. Got a minute? Hades, Lord of the Dead. Nice to see you. Hey, guess what? I got a place for you down under!"

Hades hovered around the arena, shooting fireballs at Sora, Ethan, Chilled,Fate, Donald, and Goofy. Donald responded with Blizzaga spells, which knocked him back.

"Feel the heat..."

He turned red, stretching his arms out and sending large torrents of flame out from them. He spun around, trying to hit them. Sora casted an Aero spell on everyone and dodge rolled through the flame. Goofy held his shield in front of him as Hades slammed his arms down sending fire onto him. Sora sent another Blizzaga spell at Hades and he reeled back.

"That all you've got?"

Hades sent another stream of fire out from his hands, knocking out Donald. Fate responded by using a wide-range healing spell to heal her team. Goofy threw his shield, hitting Hades in the head.

"That's it!"

He threw another fireball at Goofy, but Sora dashed in front of him, blocking it with his Keyblade, which sent the fireball straight back at Hades. The god of the Underworld fell unconscious and Sora delivered a string of blows with his Keyblade, followed by Ethan and Chilled using their own attacks as Hades regained consciousness. Hades was sent flying back into the hypogeum. He stood up and shook in fear.

"Oh! Hey, kid, wh-what are you doing?" He struggled in the darkness as something was set loose on him. "Stop! Hey, guys! G-Get away from me! Come on! Come on!" The gates of the hypogeum clamp shut as roars were heard from beyond.

* * *

Later, the final match of the Hades Cup began as a large stone creature, the Rock Titan, smashed into the arena. It's 2 heads looked down on them with one objective. It moved towards Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy, towering over them, sending shockwaves through the arena floor. Sora sent his Keyblade through the air, attacking the titan's feet. Eventually, it fell on it's back, it's heads vulnerable to attack. Sora climbed on top of the titan and striked them with Graviga spells. They tried to swing at him and he dodged backward. The Rock Titan stood back up, lifting it's arms. It slammed them down into the ground, creating an enormous shockwave through the earth. Sora stumbled under the titan as it lifted it's strong rocky leg.

"Sora!"

Donald sent a Cura spell, healing Sora, and Goofy charged forward at full speed, knocking Sora out of the way of the titan's foot as it came crashing down. Goofy fell unconscious as the Rock Titan roared into the air. Sora glared at the creature and felt energy welling up inside him. He striked it's leg, knocking it over once again as Donald and Fate both pulled Goofy to safety. Sora jumped on top of it and sent out a flurry of attacks, followed by Ethan and Chilled, until the Rock Titan crumbles. Sora covered his eyes as dust blew everywhere as Goofy was healed. Sora looked around, hearing a rumbling sound as the air grew cold. A large icy hand smashed onto the wall of the arena, shortly followed by another, before the towering Ice Titan reared it's ugly head over the wall. Sora backed away slowly and the titan slammed it's foot down onto the floor of the arena, spreading it's icy power along the floor. It roared at them, staring at them through emotionless eyes, blowing icy wind through the air. It began shooting ice shards at the group, causing Donald to send back Fira spells. Goofy deflected the ice with his shield, forcing the titan to fall to it's knees. Sora moved in and delivered a string of blows to the titan's head. It roared again and sent a flurry of ice shards at everyone. Donald casted Aerora on the group and Sora sent Fira spells at the monster. It hissed as the ice shards expanded larger when hitting the shields of wind surrounding them. An icy mist surrounded Sora and before he could move, he was frozen on the spot. The Ice Titan stomped on the ground, moving closer to him, sending shockwaves through it's feet.

" _ **Karyūnohōkō**_!"

Chilled sent a fire roar at Sora, breaking him out of the ice in time to slam his Keyblade into the foot of the Ice Titan. It clamped it's hands onto it's head, slowly shrinking, surrounded by a dense cold air. It punched it's foot into the ground, but it's leg broke and the ice in the ground dissipated. It stared confused, hearing a set of rumbling sounds. It looked up, seeing Sora towering over him, and reeled back in fear. Sora moved to step on it, but it fell over just in time to miss his giant foot. The creature ran away, trailing dust, and jumped through the gate at the end of the arena. The 6 celebrated as Hades grumbled behind the gate of the hypogeum. Donald jumped up, sending a Blizzaga spell at Hades's hair, blowing out the flame much to the god's surprise.

* * *

Sora held the Hades Cup trophy and looked over to a smiling Hercules as Phil laughed proudly.


	15. Hollow Bastion (2nd Visit)

They traveled back to Hollow Bastion by a new route and disembarked at the Rising Falls, where Beast waited for them.

"Where's Belle?" Sora asked.

"Still in the castle." Beast replied.

"Against her will?" Goofy asked.

"No, I think she stayed for a reason. The other princesses are inside as well." Beast replied.

"I wonder why..." Chilled said.

"Let's go ask them." Sora suggested.

"You may need my strength. I'll go with you."

* * *

They entered the library and Beast walked slowly up the stairs. Belle turned away from a bookcase to face him and his eyes lit up.

"Belle!" They walked over to each other and embraced. Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy joined them.

"You've come to seal the Keyhole, right? Please, be careful. The darkness is raging deep inside. We've been holding it back, but we can't hold out much longer." Belle said.

"We'll take care of it." Sora promised.

"This is for you. Use it to face the darkness, as the Beast has." Belle said. She handed him a rose-shaped Keychain. "So many books, but not one on how to banish the darkness. Maybe it's hopeless... "

* * *

They continued on to the Castle Chapel, where the rest of the princesses of heart were gathered. They talked to Aurora and Cinderella.

"We've been waiting for you, Keyblade master." Cinderella said.

"Where's Ansem?" Sora asked.

"Gone." Cinderella replied.

"When the Keyhole appeared, darkness poured out of it. It swallowed Ansem, and he disappeared." Aurora replied.

"Though Ansem is gone, the flood of darkness hasn't stopped. We're working together to hold it back."

"I cannot forget the look on his face. As the darkness engulfed him, he was smiling."

* * *

They talked to Jasmine, Alice, and Snow White.

"Sora, please hurry! Darkness is pouring from the Keyhole." Jasmine said.

"It's all we can do just to hold back the darkness." Alice said.

"I don't even know how long we can manage even that." Snow White said.

"All right, I'm on my way." Sora said.

"We're counting on you, Keyblade master. In the meantime, we'll do what we can, too." Sora said.

"Ansem has ignored us since the Keyhole appeared." Aurora said.

"I don't think Ansem will ever return." Cinderella said.

"We must close the Keyhole before it's too late." Alice said.

"Can you feel the immense power flowing from that Keyhole?" Jasmine asked.

"Please hurry. Our strength is running out." Snow White said.

* * *

Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, Goofy and Beast battled Heartless through the Grand Hall and entered the Dark Depths to find the Keyhole. They ran in and found themselves face-to-face with an enormous Behemoth Heartless. They subdued the giant horned enemy by destroying it's horn. It disappeared and they saw a large Heartless insignia in the abyss with a Keyhole embedded in it.

"Now let's go and seal that big Keyhole!" Ethan said.

"Sora. You did it."

They turned around and left the Dark Depths to find the source of the voice.

* * *

In the Grand Hall, they saw Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sora asked.

"We came in Cid's ship." Yuffie replied.

"This is our childhood home. We wanted to see it again." Aerith replied.

"It's in worse shape than I feared. It used to be so peaceful..." Leon trailed off.

"Don't worry. If we defeat Ansem, all should be restored. Including your island." Aerith said.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"But, it also means goodbye." Yuffie said.

"Once the worlds are restored, they'll all be separate again." Aerith said.

"Everyone will go back to where they came from." Yuffie said. Sora turned to look at Ethan, Chilled and Fate. "Except for those guys. You gotta find a way back to your dimension on your own." Sora turned back to the other 3.

"Then I'll visit you guys with the gummi ship." Sora said.

"It's not that simple." Leon said.

"Before all this, you didn't know about the other worlds, right?" Yuffie asked.

"Because every world was isolated. Impassable walls divided them." Aerith said.

"The Heartless destroyed those walls. But if the worlds return, so will the walls." Yuffie said.

"Which means gummi ships will be useless." Leon said.

"So you're saying we'll never...?" Their faces became sad.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Leon said.

"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Aerith said.

"Besides, I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to." Yuffie joked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked.

"Sora!"

Sora looked to Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald and Goofy near the Dark Depths, where darkness was pouring out.

"Hurry! Come and close the Keyhole!" Goofy yelled.

"Better sooner than later!" Fate yelled.

"Sora, good luck." Leon said. Sora nodded to him and ran back to Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald and Goofy. They approached the final glowing Keyhole and Sora locked it. The Heartless symbol disappeared.

* * *

They met back up with the princesses in the chapel.

"Thank you, Sora. I think the darkness has begun to weaken." Alice said.

"But I can feel a powerful darkness growing somewhere far away." Jasmine said.

"It's the heart of the darkness. It must be where Ansem went." Aurora said.

"Then we'll take the gummi ship and deal with both Ansem and the Heartless." Sora said.

"A worthy answer, Keyblade master. We offer this power to aid your battle." Cinderella said. She upgraded Sora's Fira spell.

"Sora, your courage can bring back our worlds." Snow White said.

"Once the darkness is gone, all should return to its original state." Aurora said.

"Kairi will be back on the island?" Sora asked.

"Most certainly. And you should be, too." Cinderella replied.

"I can't go home 'til I find Riku and the king." Sora said.

"I still can't believe we played a part in opening the Keyhole. To think we had such a power... Simply unimaginable! My world is gone, so I suppose I must stay here for the time being." Cinderella said.

"The darkness still lingers, so we'll stay as well. Otherwise, this world will be destroyed, too. We'll do all we can. You helped me during that silly trial. Now it's my turn to help you." Alice said.

"Maleficent used to live in our world. She used her great powers to control the darkness... But eventually it came to control her. I'm so glad the others are here with me." Aurora said.

"The darkness took my home. I don't know where to go now. I hope my loved ones are safe somewhere. I'll do whatever I can to keep this world from being taken, too. I just want everything back as it was before." Snow White said.

"Please don't tell Aladdin about all this. He will worry to death if you do! I will tell him about it, once I return to Agrabah. I hope everything is all right in Agrabah." Jasmine said.

* * *

Sora and company returned to the Library and spoke to Aerith.

"Oh, you should read this." Aerith said.

"Read what?" Sora asked.

"It's the rest of Ansem's report. Maleficent must have collected it." Aerith replied. She handed the report to Sora. "Ansem disappeared when this world fell to the darkness. It was believed he died defending people from the Heartless. But Ansem was the one who brought them here. Ansem waits in darkness. But here's a little light to protect you, Sora." She upgraded his healing spell. "Read that report and you'll understand Ansem's intentions. I believe the worlds can be restored. They are still alive."

* * *

They spoke to Leon and Yuffie.

"Ansem and Maleficent were both possessed by darkness. You know, I just don't get it. What's so great about the darkness?" Yuffie asked.

"This was once Ansem's castle. He was widely respected as a wise man. But darkness took him. He began experimenting with people's hearts. Heh, some wise man. So much suffering and ruin, and for what?" Leon asked.

"This is my home, but it just doesn't feel like it. I don't remember much, 'cause I was only a kid." Yuffie said.

"We thought this was Maleficent's doing. But she was just another puppet of the darkness. Just like Ansem. This darkness is our real enemy. But how to beat it? Well, first things first. Let's purge every last Heartless we can find." Leon said.

"There are no Heartless here, so rest up. We've gotta get rid of the Heartless and rebuild this world." Yuffie said.

"I won't use my real name until this world is restored." Leon said.

* * *

They spoke to Belle.

"Ansem desires the darkness. He thinks it's the source of all power. What nonsense. Darkness may shroud light, but it can never extinguish it. Sora, don't succumb to the darkness. You and the Keyblade can defeat it." Belle said.

* * *

A portal appeared in the Castle Chapel at Hollow Bastion, alerting the princesses to it's presence.

"Could the appearance of that gate be a bad omen?" Cinderella asked.

"There's an ominous presence beyond the gate." Snow White added.

"What is this feeling? It's different from darkness... Be careful, Sora!" Alice said.

"I sense a presence coming from that gate... But it's not darkness. It's another power altogether. It may be even more dangerous than darkness." Aurora said.

"We could suppress the power if it were darkness. But this is different. It's a force unlike darkness... A force different from both the light and the darkness." Jasmine said.

* * *

Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, Goofy, and Beast entered the portal, finding themselves in the room where Maleficent was defeated. An invisible figure shimmered in the air behind them, walking closer towards Sora, who turned and gasped as a man in a black cloak walked right through him. The world froze and memories flashed through Sora's mind in rapid succession.

" _No problem. Let's do it!_

 _Hold on! What's that over there?_

 _She arrived on the night of the meteor shower!_

 _A huge black thing swallowed me up._

 _So, you're from another world?_

 _A paopu fruit..._

 _What? There's no way you're getting this!_

 _I'm so glad that you're okay, Kairi._

 _The Keyblade..._

 _The Heartless?_

 _I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi..._

 _Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for._

 _That's the power of the Keyblade!_

 _Now I finally know what you mean about strength of heart._

 _Right, my friends!_

 _Sorry about what I said._

 _Guess you don't get out much, huh?_

 _I promise._

 _You're stupid. Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart._

 _I've finally found her._

 _I still can't believe it._

 _I know this place..._

 _No. Not without Kairi._

 _I know now I don't need a Keyblade._

 _I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!_

 _Give him back his heart!_

 _There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!_

 _A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts... I wonder._

 _What's... What's happening to me?_

 _Falling...falling...into darkness._

 _Kairi, thank you._

 _Now, it's time to get Riku back._

 _Even if we're apart, we're not alone anymore._

 _Don't worry. I will. Promise."_

Sora fell to the cold stone floor, turning to see the cloaked figure stop.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Ah, it seems you are special, too."

"Ansem?"

"That name rings familiar." An orb of energy erupted from his hand, crackling strongly, causing the air to ripple. "You remind me of him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked. He gasped as the enigmatic man moved to aim the orb at him, and Sora summoned his Keyblade. He held it up just as the energy reached the blade. It sizzled in the air, dissipated by the blade, sparks flying everywhere. Sora pushed it away, sending the orb soaring into the rafters of the tower, raining down mortar and stone. The man stared at Sora, fascinated by him.

"It means you are not whole." Sora gripped the Keyblade tightly. "You are incomplete. Allow me—to test your strength."

The hooded figure conjured orbs of energy in both hands and flew at them in a flurry of darkness, the orbs exploding into giant damaging force fields, knocking Sora and his friends back. Sora slid back at the man and striked, while Donald sent magic from a safe distance. The figure then teleported around the room, his speed increasing, surrounded by a dark cloud. The man summons red ethereal blades from his hands and span closer to Sora, trying to strike him wild and violently. After a few more strikes, the man conjured a ring of blue lasers in the air, firing them towards Sora. He shrouded the room in darkness, sending out lasers from all around his body, nearly finishing off Goofy and the Beast. After forcefully dodging a numerous amount of attacks and countering with his own, the man's chest glowed with energy. He slashed out his hand and dispelled it.

"Impressive."

Sora's eyes widened, surprised that the man was still standing.

"This will be enjoyable."

"What are you talking about!? God, you are so annoying!" Ethan yelled.

"Ethan!" Chilled scolded.

"Don't provoke him!" Fate yelled from the other side of the room.

Sora rushed the man and planted a foot on the ground, pushing off and into the air. Raising his Keyblade, the man walked forward through him and the world froze for a second. Sora landed on the other side of the man, who simply stood there. Sora whirled around, scowling.

"It is beyond your comprehension, for now." The man turned in Sora's direction. "Until we meet again."

"Wait, what are you—" The mysterious man's form flickered in the air, startling Sora.

"I am—" Sora walked closer, and the man vanished, the air rippling in his wake. "...but a mere shell."


	16. The End of the World

Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy finally piloted the gummi ship to the End of the World. The disembarked at the Gate to the Dark, a cave near fragments of dense snowy rocks floating in a pool of an unknown substance. A swir of energy lit their destination.

"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?" Goofy asked.

"Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right?" Sora asked.

"You betcha." Donald replied.

"But, if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?" Sora asked.

"Well, uh..." Ethan trailed off.

"This is a Heartless world, so maybe it'll just disappear." Chilled replied. They all looked at him.

"Huh?!"

"No worries. Even if this place goes poof, our hearts ain't goin' nowhere. I'm sure we'll find our pals again. Yup, I just know that we will." Goofy said hopefully. Donald, Ethan, Chilled and Fate nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right." Sora said. He took out Kairi's wayfinder and stared at it, holding it tight. 'I'll return this. I promise.'

* * *

They proceeded forward over the bizarre terrain. As they approached the swirling mist, a large dark orb fell from the sky, unclouding their vision. They were attacked by a Behemoth Heartless and found themselves in a wasteland of snow and crystal.

* * *

Upon defeating the Behemoth, they dropped into a Giant Crevasse filled with green web-like structures and crystals scattered throughout.

"I wonder where that Ansem feller went?" Goofy asked.

"Dive into the most dangerous place and we'll find him!" Donald replied.

"I'd bet my life on that. He was one creepy guy." Ethan said.

* * *

At the bottom of the crevasse, they found a portal to a sharply formed cave with a flaming pillar burning in the center. They jumped into the enchanted flame and found themselves in a long tiled hallway with a large Heartless insignia at the end of it.

* * *

They defeated the Heartless that appeared around them and a door opened in the wall, leading to a room with a mysterious device. On the panel of the device a message was written.

" _Ones born of the heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all_

 _worlds and bring desolation. Seize all hearts and consummate the great_

 _heart. All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all. Realize the_

 _destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts. The great darkness sealed within_

 _the great heart. Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness._

 _For the heart of light shall unseal the path. Seven hearts, one Keyhole,_

 _one key to the door. The door of darkness, tied by two keys. The door_

 _of darkness to seal the light. None shall pass but shadows, returning_

 _to the darkness. Ones born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every_

 _heart until the dark door opens."_

* * *

They returned to the hallway and jumped into the dark portal in the wall. Returning to the stark cave, the pillar of flame had become a swirling hole in the floor. They entered the hole and arrived in the Evil Grounds, where they floated through the dark air. Beneath them was a curved figure with two giant wings. As they hovered closer to it, it's glowing eyes open and it spread it's wings out, stretching up to it's full height. The demon Chernabog crossed it's arms and showered them with it's evil gaze. It stood in the caldera of a volcano, fire coursing through it's veins. They flew towards the beast's head and began attacking It. It swipd a mighty claw at them, tossing them away before hunching over. They glided back to the demon and it raised it's arms, roaring loudly as an enormous torrent of flames washed over them from the volcano, swirling voraciously around Chernabog. Donald sent a Blizzaga spell at the beast and it began to spew fire from it's mouth.

" _ **Suirō no hōkō**_!"

Chilled distracted it by countering it's fire with a water roar. They flew behind it and attacked it's neck, dodging another wall of fire. It knocked them away again and held out it's arms, spinning them in the air. Spirits appeared, dancing near the ends of it's fingers, and it sent them after the 6. Donald casted Aeroga on everyone as they flew back into the fray, dodging the attacking spirits. After tussling with the dark demon, it roared and bursted into a pillar of white hot flames, flapping it's huge wings for a final time before sinking into the volcano and vanishing.

* * *

Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy floated down through the crater where they found a white portal. They entered it and found themselves in a long tunnel filled with ruins. Dark vines lined the walls, a grove of round trees in one corner and stone debris in another. They entered a second white portal and reached another corridor. Shadows of wicked trees covered the walls, their evil faces seemingly watching them as they traversed the somewhat darker tunnel. An image of a small door was etched in the wall. They entered another portal to another tunnel, the most hollow of all. The image of a castle was displayed on the wall, the entire cavern giving them an bleak feeling. They reached a large room with a Heartless symbol placed in the wall. A Behemoth appeared, but they defeated it and walked over to the symbol. A piece broke off and disappeared. They defeated an almost endless horde of Heartless, with the pieces of the emblem deteriorating as they battled.

* * *

Soon, the emblem shined and revealed a hidden room. They stepped into the sandy chamber, dust falling through holes in the walls. They saw a large ornate door and something stirred in Sora's memory.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Fate asked.

"Don't you hear something? There!" Sora replied.

 _"Careful. This is the last haven you'll find here. Beyond, there is no light to protect you. But don't be afraid. Your heart is the mightiest weapon of all. Remember, you are the one who will open the door to the light."_

"I don't hear anything." Ethan said.

"Strange... That voice was so familiar. Maybe it's just my imagination." Sora said.

"Maybe you'd better take a rest!" Donald said.

* * *

Sora stepped forward and the doors opened. From beyond, light streams in and engulfed the room. Sora's eyes opened to see a bright sandy beach where the clouds billowed in the sky. The waves lapped at the shore and he stood there in disbelief.

"Is this... Is this my island?" Sora asked.

* * *

They approached the Secret Place, when they heard a voice dripping with darkness.

 _ **"This world has been connected."**_

The small island off the beach disappeared.

"What was that?" Goofy asked.

 _ **"Tied to the darkness... Soon to be completely eclipsed."**_

The wooden area past the long bridge vanished into thin air.

 _ **"There is so very much to learn."**_

The ocean froths turned a dark violet color.

 _ **"You understand so little."**_

The island started to rumble and quake.

 _ **"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."**_

The island flashed and the sky ripped open, shattering the peaceful illusion. Beyond the gashing tears was a dark, mad world. The beach crumbled and lifted out of the water, revealing it's rocky undergrowth as what once was a dock split in 2. Ansem stood at the edge of the water, still in possession of Riku's body. They ran down to the beach where he stood motionless, staring out at the sea.

"Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom this is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought out to escape from his prison."  
He raised his arms, looking upward, the wind gusting through his hair and clothes.  
"He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness."  
Ansem turned and Riku's body melted away, revealing the true form of the man, the Heartless symbol emblazoned on his chest.

"Riku!" Sora reached out to him.

"Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different." His voice amplified in volume and audacity as he continued. "Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is it's nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came." They hear his voice behind them and whirled around as he spoke, having teleported. Sora jumped back. "You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."

"That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!" Sora yelled.

Ansem rose into the air, crossing his arms. He stared down at them through piercing orange eyes.

"So, you have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!"

Behind him, darkness bursted from his body, forming into a large black Heartless with long antennae. It's teeth were bared, seemingly covered in thick constraints, while it's torso formed an empty heart. Ansem laughed and the Heartless threw scythes of energy at them. Sora dodged them, rolling to the side as Ansem floated above them. Sora moved in, striking the man.

"Come, Guardian!"

The Heartless swooped in front of him, taking the blows from Sora's Keyblade. Donald casted Thundaga and Graviga at Ansem, but the man just laughed at him. Ansem floated down to them and the Guardian swiped at them with a large hand.

* * *

The fight continued until Ansem flew towards the large tree on the island, which started to rumble. The branches shook violently as the tree was rent asunder, splitting into a corrupt area of vine and sinew. Ansem waited inside with the Guardian. Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy ran up to the area, but Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald and Goofy were blocked by a barrier. The island shook and the great black shape of Darkside rose from the floor, it's wings stretching out behind it.

Sora fought and defeated the giant Heartless, prompting Ansem to emerge from the shadows.

"Submit!"

The Guardian clawed at Sora, turning into energy and latching onto Sora. Sora approached Ansem, who bursted into a giant orb of energy, electricity crackling around it.

"Come. Open your heart..."

The orb slammed into Sora, who fell back. He tried to strike Ansem, but the Guardian froze him in place. Sora maintained his distance until the Guardian returned to Ansem's side. Ansem shouted and the Guardian swung it's arms, sending waves of energy at Sora, who rolled away from them. Ansem glowed with a bright aura and the room grew dark.

"My strength returns."

The Guardian sunk into the ground and a pool of darkness appeared underneath Sora. Sora looked down as the Guardian flew up at him, knocking him over. Sora dodged to his feet and jumped in the air. He flew forward as the Guardian continued it's assault. As soon as it returned to Ansem's side, Sora whirled around and ran straight at the man, striking him with the Keyblade. Ansem tried to hide behind his Guardian, but Sora predicted that, and with a spinning motion, slammed the Keyblade into Ansem's back. Ansem said nothing, and the world went black.

* * *

"Wha...?"

Staring through darkness, Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy floated in midair.

"Behold the endless abyss! Within it lies the heart of all worlds:"

They looked over and saw a torn rock through the blackness, where an immense white door stood closed.

"Kingdom Hearts! Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours."

They looked down to see the colossal mass that was the World of Chaos, covered in muscle, bone, and sinew. At the top, Ansem hovered, connected by veins to the World of Chaos, as the Guardian grinned behind him, his giant claws hanging at his sides. Both of them have grown larger and Ansem, less human.

"Darkness conquers all worlds!"

With this sight having struck fear into their hearts, Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy began to fall towards it, a portal appearing above the cage-like middle of the battleship. Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald and Goofy screamed as they plunged inside it, while Sora fell into the black abyss. Riku's words appeared in his head.

 _"Giving up already? Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that."_

That calmed his mind and he believed in himself again. He believed that he could defeat Ansem. He believed... And suddenly, he shot back out of the darkness, flying up towards Ansem, and took out the Keyblade, an unwavering look upon his face. Ansem stared at him with red-orange eyes, haunting, pupil-less in form, as he held a double-edged pole sword in his hand. Sora flew forward, striking Ansem with the Keyblade.

"Turn to darkness!" He swung the pole sword around in wild circles, striking Sora in the side. "All shall be extinguished."

Orbs appeared around Sora, and before he had a chance to duck, he was hit by a cluster of lasers. Sora flew downward away from them, but also away from Ansem.

"Come forth."

Ansem swung his hand, summoning Bit Sniper Heartless, which flew after Sora, their bat-like wings flapping in the air. They tried to sideswipe him, but were met with the Keyblade and disappeared. Dodging more lasers, he healed and casted a barrier of air around him, flying back to Ansem to finish it once and for all. To Sora's surprise, he dispelled his sword and crossed his arms over his body. A large Heartless insignia appeared over him, blocking him from all attack. The portal over the cage reappeared and Sora flew into it, finding himself in pitch black room. He was confronted by a horde of Shadow Heartless, the only light coming from the Heartless emblem on the floor and their eerie glowing eyes. As he destroyed the Shadows, a long thread appeared in the middle of the room, glowing with dark energy. Sora striked at the Room Core, which exploded, sending Sora back to the World of Chaos. The Guardian stared down at him, though Ansem doesn't make a move. On the front of the living battleship, the fleshy artillery began to shoot homing beams of energy at him and another portal appeared above them in front of the Guardian. The artillery wiggled at the expellant force as Sora flew nearer to the portal. He was nearly overwhelmed by the artillery and as he closed in on the portal, the Guardian slammed his great claws forward, creating a roaring gust of wind, sending Sora toppling away. He was again assaulted by laser-emitting orbs, but he quickly dodged in midair and flew back to the artillery. After destroying the armaments, he soared into the portal of darkness, finding himself in another dark room filled with Darkball Heartless.

"Sora!"

Sora found Ethan, Chilled and Goofy in the room as well and they took down the Darkballs and the following Room Core. They flew back into the World of Chaos, where the hugely-fanged Face at the front of the battleship opens it's gaping maw, staring at them through horrid yellow eyes. They striked at the Face, which clenched it's teeth, sending bolts of lightning at them. It reared it's head back as they attacked and opened it's mouth, sending an explosion of energy around them while it's eyes glow. Taking the final blow, it roared and it's head fell limp, the mouth opening. Another portal of darkness appeared inside it's jaw as more artillery appear on the front armaments of the battleship. Sora, Ethan, Chilled and Goofy flew into the portal, reaching another dark room filled with Invisible Heartless.

"Sora!"

The Invisibles spun around, sending orbs of darkness around the room. Donald and Fate ran towards their voices as the 6 of them fought off the countless horde. Sora destroyed the final Room Core and they escaped the room through the portal. They flew back out of the mouth of the Face, which brimmed with smoke and exploded, leaving a dark blue wound on the front of the World of Chaos. The barrier to the cage in the battleship's center collapsed and they flew inside the cage, where they found the Main Core surrounded by artillery. They attacked the Main Core as the artillery striked back.

"Give me strength!"

He glowed with a golden aura, raising his Keyblade into the air as 3 orbs descended to met it. He touched them with the Keyblade and they gathered, forming a 3 ringed orb. Sora jumped upside down, thrusting the Keyblade into the flesh of the cage. He spun around, holding the grip of the blade as a bright symbol appeared around him. Beams erupted from the circles in the symbol and the orb above and the world was enveloped in light. The Main Core crackled with energy as the light fades. Energy caught it's grip and it exploded. The Heartless Emblem above Ansem's body shattered and Ansem slid forward, his silver hair trailing behind him. Straightening up, he crossed his hands and his pole sword reappeared as he glared at Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy.

"Let me at him!" Donald yelled.

"Come on!" Goofy yelled.

Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy combine efforts in their final assault against Ansem. As they striked on him with all their might, Ansem raised his arms, his mind on one thing.

"Come... darkness!"

A huge orb of darkness formed in Ansem's hands and he shot it forward into the abyss. Pointing his sword at it.

"Now... you weak-hearted fools... witness real power!" Ansem yelled.

An immense swirling black hole formed in the orb's wake. Electricity hissed inside it and the void began shooting meteors of glowing energy at the 6 of them.

"Now show me what your precious light can do."

They found themselves drifting towards it uncontrollably, and pushed themselves to fly away from it. Ansem grew tired of that and raised his arms, causing the void to explode.

"Still confused? Then perhaps this will enlighten you!"

Ansem's sword vanished and he crossed his arms, sending several small translucent orbs into the air. They merged with the Guardian in various places, glowing darkly. Laser-emitting orbs returned as Sora felt his magic draining from him.

"Welcome the darkness into your heart."

The battle continued until the World of Chaos began to burst from the inside.

"Is this the answer? I can't be..." Ansem said faintly.

The Guardian roared as it imploded, the veins connecting Ansem to the battleship shook violently and he hung forward, dropping his sword. Ansem convulsed as the World of Chaos was enveloped by a glowing light. Forming a gigantic orb, it exploded, it's energy scattering through the abyss. Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy stared down at Ansem, who floated before them, twitching. The door to Kingdom Hearts waited behind him.

"It is futile. The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness." Ansem said. He whirled around, reaching out towards the door, gazing madly as a man possessed. "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness..." His hand trembled as he struggled to recite the words. The great door opened, tongues of darkness emanating from beyond it's cold white stone. Ansem floated higher in the air, his robes billowing out behind him. "Supreme darkness..."

"You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts... is light!" Sora yelled.

Without warning, a blinding light bursted from beyond the door, causing Ansem to cover his eyes. It penetrated his being, sending his mind reeling.

"Light..." He struggled to exist, frozen in place. "But... Why..." Light erupted from his body, sending crystals bursting from his chest. His arms were thrown apart as the light consumed everything.

* * *

Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy flew over to the door and landed on the white sand. They raced over to the door.

"Come on!" Sora yelled.

He planted his hands on one of the double doors and began to push, as Chilled, Goofy and Donald did the same with the other. Ethan and Fate joined Sora's side and pushed as well. Goofy peered through them and gasped.

"Stop staring and keep pushing!" Donald yelled. Donald looked through it as well, his eyes widening. "Huh?!

In the dark realm beyond, Heartless converged by the thousands, pulsing with darkness and heading towards the door.

"The Heartless!?" They all asked.

"Hurry!" Donald yelled. Sora continued to push, but the enormous door hardly budged.

"I can't..." Sora mumbled.

A hand appeared from beyond the door.

"Don't give up!" Sora looked up in amazement to see Riku. Another hand grabbed the door from the other side.

"Don't be an idiot right now!" Ethan looked up to see Akina smirking at him. Fate noticed a couple other hands at her height and looked to see Destiny, and on the other side pulling was Aaron and Abygale.

"We've looked all over for you!" Ethan yelled.

"We know! but now isn't the time! Let's close this thing!" Akina yelled back.

"Come on, Sora! Together, we can do it!" Riku yelled.

"Okay!" Sora agreed.

The 6 of them continued pushing the door closed as Riku, Akina, Destiny, Abygale and Aaron pulled from the other side. The door slowly began to close as stronger and stronger Heartless appeared in the dark realm.

"It's hopeless!" Donald yelled. From the dark realm, the Darkside Heartless were destroyed by an unknown figure. Jumping into view with light shining behind him in the distance, his silhouette was unmistakable.

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy yelled.

King Mickey took out a Keyblade with golden blade and silver handle, raising it into the air.

"Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!" Mickey ordered.

"Close it, quick!" Donald yelled.

"But..." Sora trailed off.

"Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light." Mickey said.

"Sora, you can trust King Mickey." Goofy re-assured him.

"Now! They're coming!" Riku yelled.

Mickey turned to look at them.

"Donald, Goofy, thank you." Mickey said sincerely.

Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy pushed with all their might and the doors started to close. Just before they do, Riku looked back at Sora.

"Take care of her."

Sora nodded.

"Destiny, you have to promise me. Please take care of Abygale. We'll find you." Fate said.

"Of course." Destiny said.

The penitent face of Riku, the smirk on Akina's face and Destiny's grin was their final sights, before the door shut. Sora leapt back and held the Keyblade into the air, light forming at it's tip gathering energy. Mickey swung his Keyblade around, releasing magical dust, and raised it into the air. The door began to glow brightly and soon disappeared, revealing a long winding pathway behind it. Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy stood still gazing into the void left in the door's wake.  
Sora's thoughts drifted to Riku and their life on the Destiny Islands.  
When they talked for hours on the dock.  
When they gazed out at the sea from the paopu tree.  
When they used to play fight or race along the beach, laughing at each other.  
Life was a much simpler time then, before the Heartless.  
Before Ethan, Chilled and Fate, when it was just Sora, Riku and...

Sora felt a presence behind him and turned, seeing Kairi at the edge of the world staring around in confusion. Sora ran towards her as fast as he can. Donald started to follow, but Goofy stopped him as a light appeared behind them, Ethan, Chilled and Fate. They stared off in Sora's direction as he ran towards the only thing on his mind. Kairi took a few steps backward, her shoes digging into the soft sand on the tiny piece of beach she appeared on. It seemed to be floating off the floating island into the abyss. Kairi looked up, her eyes catching Sora.

"Kairi!" Sora called. Sora ran up to her.

"Sora!" Kairi called. She stepped closer and the 2 worlds shook, separating from each other. Kairi shrieked as Sora caught her fall. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too." Sora said.  
As the worlds continued to drift apart, they held hands, leaning forward to reach towards one another.  
"I'll come back to you. I promise!"

"I know you will!" Kairi said.

Their hands parted and Kairi drifted away from Sora, who reached out to her. She folded her hands together as they continued to stare back, when a small point of light floated down into Kairi's hands. She looked up and the sky wes filled with tiny points of light, the essence of worlds. They floated down around the both of them as the Destiny Islands began to reassemble around Kairi. Trees bursted through the ground as the wooden platforms at the beach reformed to the way they used to be. Kairi watched as the ocean rolled in. Sora smiled and called out to Kairi as the world barrier formed, finally separating the 2 of them. Kairi looked down to the water as the light around Sora fell back. She looked up suddenly as the light bursted into shooting stars which flew into the sky, reclaiming their proper places. As the worlds were restored, Kairi's face formed a small smile as she gazed at the beauty around her.

* * *

Later, the sun and the clouds returned and the island returned to normal. A soft wind blew through the flora and seagulls flew in the air as Kairi walked toward the Secret Place. A ray of light shined through the hole in the ceiling, illuminating the many drawings on the walls. She walked through the cave, touching the rough rocky walls, fondly recalling the memories with her friends. She reached the furthest wall and knelt, seeing a new drawing of Sora giving Kairi a paopu fruit. Emotion welled up inside her as an image of Sora drawing on the walls appeared before her. He stared back at her and smiled, before disappearing. She held out a hand, smiling, and started to cry. She ended her time in the Secret Place by drawing her hand giving Sora a paopu fruit.

* * *

Back in Disney Castle, Chip and Dale called to the attention of Daisy and Queen Minnie. They looked and saw Huey, Dewey, and Louie running through the courtyard trailed by a procession of walking broomsticks.

* * *

In the Library of Hollow Bastion, Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith conversed with each other. The door opened and Aerith looked over seeing Cid and Cloud. Aerith moved closer and she bent down to stare into Cloud's eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pinocchio had become a real boy and he danced with glee as Geppetto laughed happily.

* * *

In Agrabah, Jasmine and Aladdin shared a passionate kiss as Genie covered his and Abu's eyes, but peeked anyway.

* * *

On the Destiny Islands, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie ran along the beach as Belle, Aurora, Snow White, Cinderella, and Alice returned to their respective worlds.

* * *

A blue haired girl got everyone's attention, them all following her outside. It seemed to be the middle of Summer, but it was snowing. They talked among themselves, then rested their eyes on the sky. The Fairy Tail guild building stood behind them.


	17. The End-Secret Endings

Meanwhile, Sora, Ethan, Chilled, Fate, Donald, and Goofy walked down a winding dirt road on an unknown world.

"Well, now what do we do?" Ethan asked. Sora walked with his hands behind his head.

"We've gotta find Riku and King Mickey." Sora replied.

"Don't forget Akina, Destiny, Abygale and Aaron as well." Chilled said.

"But, uh, where do we start lookin' for that there door to the light?" Goofy asked.

They stopped and sighed, bending towards the ground. Sora heard something up ahead and looked up, seeing Pluto walk in ahead of them, wagging his tail.

"Pluto?" Donald looked over at them.

"Hey, Pluto. Where have you been?" Goofy asked.

They saw an envelope in Pluto's mouth.

"Huh? What's that little thing on it?" Fate asked, pointing to the little sticker on the envelope.

"Hey!" Donald exclaimed.

"Gawrsh, that's the king's seal!" Goofy exclaimed.

Pluto just blinked at them.

"Hey, have you seen King Mickey?" Sora asked.

Sora reached out a hand but Pluto started running forward down the road. Goofy looked over at Donald, who looked back, happily. Sora ran ahead, followed by Ethan, Chilled and Fate, and turned to them.

"Guys, let's go!" Sora said.

They raced after Pluto, Donald and Chilled keeping their hats from flying off, and laughed together as the road winded ahead of them.

 _"Remember, Sora. You are the one who will open the door to the light."_

* * *

" _Another side, Another story..."_

 _With a flash, the dark city awoke. The neon lights painted the town as a hooded figure walked through the rainy streets. Raindrops formed puddles on the pavement. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed as the figure stopped in front of a tall skyscraper with enormous video screens. Water fell over the man's hood as he looked down to see glowing eyes appear from the ground. The Neoshadow Heartless rose up from below, unfazed by the cold rain. They quickly surrounded the man in an immense horde as a silver-haired man gazed down at him from above, despite the black blindfold across his eyes. The man whipped out a Keyblade in his left hand, and then another in his right. He spun them in the air and clashed them together, creating sparks._  
 _They were the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion._  
 _Light and Darkness._  
 _Lightning flashed and the silver-haired man faced the sky with his arms outstretched. The clouds parted, revealing a meteor shower as a fiery Heartless symbol appeared on the ground between the hooded man and the Heartless. The silver-haired man removed his blindfold as the hooded man spoke._

 _"_ _ **Where's Sora**_ _?"_

* * *

 _Behind the darkness_

" _This is the world in its true form."_

" _His voice... I don't hear it anymore."_

" _We have come for you, My Liege."_

" _This time... I'll fight."_

" _What took you so long, Kairi!?"_

" _Sora... Why?"_

" _...Sora."_

" _We must find him."_

" _You are not my concern!"_

" _It's not over yet."_

" _Sora."_

" _You are the source of all Heartless."_

" _What is this place!?"_

" _Maybe our journey meant nothing after all."_

" _Can we do it? Against that?"_

" _Who is Nobody, you ask? They are the nonexistent ones."_

" _Your Highness! But Why!"_

" _Sora?"_

" _Is this the answer you've been looking for?"_

" _We'll go together."_

* * *

On the Destiny Islands, a girl with long hair watched as a meteor fell from the sky. She placed her hands behind her back.

* * *

Sora stood at a crossroads, looking up at the starry sky.

 **Utter silence**

A bottle with a message in it washed up on shore.

 **A fragmented tale**

 **A world without you**

 **The eyes will close**

* * *

On a dark beach, a hooded figure walked out from a mysterious rock, it's eyes glowing. It stepped forward.

 **Something so natural**

In an equally dark and empty city, the hooded figure walked down the street in pouring rain. A battle begun. He was fighting Heartless using 2 Keyblades.

 **The memory beyond**

He sliced through them like butter. The fighting was vicious, Neoshadow Heartless leaping in the air. The figure took out the 3 around him and tossed a Keyblade through the air to take out the 4 others hurdling above him. He caught the blade as it swooped back down into his hand before he landed on the ground. He jumped over the remaining horde at the base of a skyscraper and looked skyward.

 **Something so simple**

A blindfolded man with long silver hair stood atop the roof of the skyscraper. The hooded figure leapt onto the building and began running up it's side, endless Heartless in pursuit. He sliced through a multitude of them as he ran up the building, footfalls echoing in his ears.

 _ **XIII**_

" _ **Where's Sora?"**_

" _ **We must find him."**_

As he approached the top of the building, he tossed his Keyblade into the air, destroying several Heartless in it's path, as the silver-haired man leapt off the roof.

 _ **12**_

 _ **[Ansem's other report] "A creation born of ignorance."**_

The man fell past several video screens at the top of the tower and grabbed the Keyblade.

 **11**

 **Behind the darkness =/= Door to the light**

Time seemed to slow as the 2 enigmatic characters approached each other in their ascent and fall.

 _ **X**_

 _ **The secret place**_

" _ **His voice... It's left me."**_

" _ **This time... I'll fight."**_

The 2 men passed each other, glancing at the other's face.

 _ **9**_

 _ **A world between = A forgotten world**_

 _ **The gathering**_

 _ **VIII**_

 _ **The third enemy = NOBODY**_

" _ **Who is Nobody, you ask? They are the nonexistent ones."**_

 _ **VII**_

 _ **ENDLESS**_

" _ **What took you so long, Kairi?"**_

" _ **Can we do it? Against that?"**_

Memories of Sora, Riku, and Kairi flashed through their minds. One memory of a meeting on the beach between 2 hooded figures stood out.

 _ **HEARTLESS**_

" _ **We have come for you, my liege."**_

" _ **You are the source of all Heartless."**_

 _ **6**_

 _ **[The Thirteenth Order]**_

" _ **Sora?"**_

" _ **Sora... Why?"**_

" _ **Your Highness! But why?"**_

 _ **5**_

 _ **Change**_

 _ **The third key**_

 _ **4**_

 _ **End of the world**_

" _ **What is this place!?"**_

" _ **Is this the answer you've been looking for?"**_

" _ **This is the world in its true form."**_

" _ **Maybe our journey meant nothing after all."**_

 _ **3**_

 _ **Paradise**_

" _ **We'll go together."**_

 _ **II**_

King Mickey flew down onto the roof of the tower holding his Keyblade. He was also in a black hood.

" _ **I went to see him."**_

On the edge of a dark beach, the sun hung low in the sky, it's light dim and far away. The hooded man walked up to a second figure, also hooded, who wes sitting on a rock facing the water. The second man turned to face the first.

 _ **"He looks just like you."**_

Sora's body floated over the ocean, his eyes closed.

 _"Everything is coming back to me, the true..."_


End file.
